Kabhi Alvida Na Kehna
by Palak96
Summary: abhijeet ho gaya tha sabse dhur.. par daya ne dund liya ussey? kaise daya abhijeet ko sambalega.. janne ke liye.. posted LAST CHAPTER guys.. MUST REVIEW...last time... :D... :D
1. Chapter 1

**Akhir kyu?**

A person entered into the house.. he looked towards the lovely pictures hanged on the wall. A smiled appealed on his face. Soon he entered into a room. He was touching each and single item present into the room. he was remembering sweet memories but his smiled vanished somewhere when he taught about the incident happened 2 months ago.. he relaxed his head and slept itself there holding a photograph.

**In the bureau**

Bureau mein pehle jaisa kuch nahi tha.. na pehli ki tarah hasi Mazak.. na ek dusri ki taang kichna.. sabke chehre par muskurahat thi par maan hi maan main ek dukh tha.. and then the person enters inside the bureau..

All: good morning sir

Person: good morning.

Without saying much he went to his desk and starting working.. it looked like he is working but he is not he is looking at the empty desk beside him.. he is missing the person badly.. who always was there for him is not here with him today..

Purvi: Shreya sir jitni bhi koshish karle chupane ki magar nahi chupa saktey.. hum sab aachi tarah se jantey hai.. ki who unko kitna miss kar rahe hai.

Shreya: ha purvi tumne sahi kaha.. sir unhe bahut miss kar rahe hai. Infact hum sab bhi.. unke bina CID bilkul adhura hai.. mujhse toh inki yeh halat dekhi nahi jati.. kab tak unki yaadon main aise khoye rahege..

Sachin: humare sir bahut strong hai.. woh kabi personal problem duty ke samne nahi aane degey…

Acp enters and glances at the person who is lost in his own world.. he know pretty well how much he is missing him..

Acp goes near to him and puts his hand on solder.. and person comes out..

Person: sir, kuch kaam tha?

Acp: nahi.. tum tek toh ho

Person: ha sir main teak hu.. bas uski yaad aa rahi hai.. usnney mujhe wada kiya tha ki woh kabhi mujhe chodke nahi jayega. Lekin usney apna wada dodh diya woh hum sabko chod kar chala gaya.. bahut rulaya hai usney hume.. dekhna jab woh wapas aayega toh hum ussey baat nahi karegey.. jaise usney hume sataya hum bhi ussey satayege.

Acp: tum samajtey kyu nahi who ab kabhi wapas nahi aayega..

Person: nahi woh aayega wapas.. who jaroor aayega.. mere liye aap dekhna sir.

Acp thoughts: kash ki tumhari baat sach hoti par.. woh humse itni dhur chala gaya ki chah kar bhi wapas nahi aa sakta.. kyu chale gaye tum? Kyu? 2 mahiney ho chukey hai uss hadsay ko hue.. hum jab bhi, ussey yaad kartey hai toh..

Salukhe enters looks at the person and then to Acp

Salukhe: boss, sab teek hai

Acp: ha sab teek hai..

Salukhe: ek baat kaho toh bura toh nahi manogey..

Acp: ha bol

Salukhe: mujhe lagta hai ki hame kahi bahar gumne jana chahiye. issey sab ke cehre par todhi si muskaan toh aayegi.. dekho na sab kitne shant hai..

Acp: ha tu sahi keh raha hai. Lekin agar koi case aaya toh.

Salukhe: toh hum wapas aa jayege. Tek hai

Acp: ha tek hai.. kash who bhi hamare saath..

SAlukhe: chinta maat karo saab tek hoga.. aaj nahi toh kal ussey hamey chod kar jaan hi tha..

Acp: chal sabko batadethey hai.

Acp calls everone and tell them they are going for outing

All did not wanted to go because they were missing him but no one has courage to say no to senior.

Salukhe: aacha aap sab log abhi ghar jayiye aur ha kal subah 8 baje miltey hai..

All started to leave but the person was standing there and remembered last when they spend happy movements together and now they are going on holiday again but he is not with him…

Salukhe was about to leave when Acp said

Acp: salukhe

Salukhe: ha boss

Acp: who bhi aa rahi hai na

SAlukhe: uski chinta tum maat karo woh jaroor ayegi..

Next morning everyone gathered outside the bureau and waited for bus.. bus arrived all settled inside.. All were sited with someone but the person's side was empty.. he wanted his buddy to sit beside him but no it's not possible.. the journey begins.. they headed towards goa..

**So what do you think? Who is the person? And whom are they missing? Plz review.. if you like it I will continue..**


	2. yaadein aur saathi bechad gaya

**All of you have guessed it right… congrats ab sabki guessing power mast hai… aacho aapse end main milti hu…**

**Yaadein aur saathi bechar gaya**

They headed towards goa.. favourite place of Abhijeet for holiday… there was a pin drop of silence in the bus.. Purvi wanted to change the environment..

Purvi: sir, hum gumne ja rahe hai na..

Sachin: ha purvi kyu?

Purvi: phir aap sab log itney shant kyu hai.. chaliye antakshri kehle hai.. (the main purpose of this was too just make everyone happy)

Acp: ha ha chalo kehley hai… to person tum bhi kehlo gena.. but the person did not listen he was lost in his own words or memories.. acp calls again

Acp: Daya..

Daya: ha sir

Acp: tum kehlo gey na hamarey saath.. antakshri

Daya: nahi sir aap sab kehliye mera maan nahi hai..

Purvi: sir plz agar aap nahi kehle gey toh hum bhi nahi.. kyu Shreya

Shreya: ha sir, plz kehliye

Daya: aacha tek hai

Purvi started to sing (for Rajat)

_**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte**__**  
**__**Tere bina kya wajood mera **__****_

_**Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge**__**  
**__**Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**__****_

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Ab tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**__**  
**__**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

Tarika listening to the song remembered when and how Abhijeet proposed her..

_**Flashback**_

Tarika: itne saal se bas flirt hi karta rehta hai… mujhe laga ki who mujhe ab toh pasand karta hoga.. par huh..

Her phone rings

Tarika: hello

Abhijeet: tarika kya baat hai tum itna rudely kyu baat kar rahi hu

Tarika: Abhijeet tum

Abhijeet: ha main tumhe kya laga

Tarika: kuch nahi phone kyu kiya..

Abhijeet: tarika kya tum mere ghar aa sakti ho.. ek problem hai

Tarika: kya tum tek ho

Abhijeet: tum bas aa jao..

Tarika: aacha tek hai main aati hu..

After half an hour tarika reached his house.. she went to door, it was open she entered inside rose petals fall on her from top… she was stunned and smiling too.. on the door a slip was there

_Kadam aagey padati joa.. abhi surprise baki hai_

she walked forward there were candles.. it was a bit dark.. then lights on on each wall there were red and white heart shape ballon and her name in between.. then the songs plays and Abhijeet comes singing

_**Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte**__**  
**__**Tere bina kya wajood mera **_

_**Tarika looked at him and smiled..**__****_

_**Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge**__**  
**__**Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**__****_

_**Kyunki tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Ab tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**__**  
**__**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

She had tears.. Abhijeet on knees holding her hand

Main janta hu ki tum kab se is pal ka intezar kar rahi thi.. maine humesha tumhare saath flirt kiya.. pata nahi kab tumse pyaar ho gaya.. aaj main keh raha hu.. Tarika I love you.. kya tum hamesha mere saath rahogi?

_**Tera mera rishta hai kaisa**__**  
**__**Ik pal door gawara nahi**__**  
**__**Tere liye har roz hai jeete**__**  
**__**Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi**__**  
**__**Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina**__**  
**__**Har saans pe naam tera**_

Tarika did not know what to say.. it was her dream came true..

She said I love you too Abhijeet.. they dance and hug.. they were lost… in each other..  
_**Kyunki tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Ab tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Zindagi ab tum hi ho**__**  
**__**Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**__**  
**__**Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_

Abhijeet aaj tumne mujhe sabse badi khushi di. Thank you.. wada karo ki tum mujhe kabhi chod kar nahi jaogey..he hold her hand and said.. kabhi nahi

Flashback over

Tarika had a smile on her face, but when she remembered the incident her smile vanished.

Kyu Abhijeet tum.. tumne wada kiya tha ki tum mujhe chodkar kabhi nahi jaogey par tum chale gaye.. yeh sab meri wajah se hua hai.. sab meri wajah se..

Acp notice her and to salukhe

Acp: salukhe mujhe lagta hai tarika ab bhi aapne aap ko Abhijeet ki maut ka jimmezar samajti hai..

Salukhe: ha boss. Maine ussy kitna samjaya ki uski koi galti nahi par who hai ki.. aaj bhi jab hum us din ko yaad karey hai toh bahut dhukh hota hai…

Then daya turns come he sings

_**Tune Yeh Kya Kiya**_

_**Bewafa Ban Gaya**_

_**Vaada Tod Ke **_

_**Chal Diya Iss Tarah**_

_**Raah Mein Tu Mujhe Peeche Chodke **_

_**Aage Tu Nikal Gaya **_

_**Saathi Tu Badal Gaya **_

_**Todi Dosti **_

_**Yeh Dosti Hum Nahin Todenge **_

_**Todenge Dum Magar Tera Saath Na chodegey**_

All looked at him they know to whom he is saying this to.. it's his buddy abhijeet. After that the game was stopped because it was very hurting movement for them.. all were remembering him… how he used to make them smile.. his angry looks.. when they make mistake, he helps them… supports them

Purvi

_**Purvi main tumhare saath hu.. hum tumhare baba ko jaroor bacha lege. Bhai manti ho na mujhe..**_

_**Purvi tum bhi meri taang kheechne lagi**_

_Plz Abhijeet sir aap wapas aa jayege aap apni behen ko chod kar aise kaise ja saktey hai._

Fredyy

_**How Abhijeet helped him solving case when his wife was blamed (freddy ki biwi kooni episode) **_

_Sir aap hamesha mera saath detey hai plz, main bhoot ki batein karoga toh kaun mujhe datega.. kaun meri galti sudharega.. _

Salukhe

_**Dr saab kya hua girlfriend se jhadga hua kya**_

_**Main toh hamesha se kehta tha dr tarika ab se jyada intelligent hai..**_

_**Aap humesha mere aur tarikaji ke beech main kyu boltey hai..  
**__**  
**__Abhijeet main tumhe nahi taang karuga, plz wapas aa jao.. main tumhare aur tarika ke beech nahi aoga.. lekin tum wapas aajao._

Shreya remembered how he interefere between her and Daya

_**Nikalo rumaal aur bando**_

_**Mujhe laga jharna khatarnak hai**_

_Sir aap chale gaye ab kaun mujhe aur daya sir ko taang karega… kaun mujhe meri galtiyo pe daatega.. kaun_

Acp

_**Sir aapka Abhijeet hamesha aapka saath dega..**_

_**Sir plz agey aap hume aisa karne ke maat kehege **_

_**Main aapse phir se aise baat nahi karuga**_

_Abhijeet tum toh mere bête they.. tum meri takat ho plz wapas aajao…plz_

_**All were remembering him.. daya closed his eyes and went into flashback two months ago**_

_**It was Monday morning Abhijeet had returned from a mission 2 days ago. Whenever he returns from his mission.. he had a prous smile on his face. But this time he was not pleased. He was lost. There was a fright on his face. It was 7 am. As usual daya is still sleeping.**_

_**Abhijeet: daya yaar uth kab tak soyega.. 8 baje bureau puch na hai.. teri wajah se main bhi late ho jaoga.**_

_**Daya: boss plz 5 minute uar soney do.**_

_**Abhijeet: daya uth nahi toh aaj nasta nahi milega..**_

_**Daya: aacha tek hai uth raha hu. Tum mujhe hamesha khane ki dhamki kyu dethey rehtey ho..**_

_**Abhijeet left to male breakfast.. daya comes after half hour. **_

_**Abhijeet: kya yaar tumhe tayar hone mian toh ladkiyon se bhi jyada time lagta hai.. (daya smiled) ab chalo nasta karo..**_

_**Daya was lost..abhijeet glanced at him and ask**_

_**Abhijeet: kya hua? Kya soch rahe ho**_

_**Daya: boss, pata nahi kyu mujhe aise lag raha ki kaise aaj kuch honey wala hai.. jaise koi aapna mujhe dhur hoone wala hai.. kahi tum kisi problem toh nahi..**_

_**Abhijeet: daya mujhe kuch nahi hua..main bilkul teek hu..**_

_**Daya: nahi boss kuch toh problem hai.. jabse tum mission se wapas aaye ho.. tum kuch pareshan ho.. akhir baat kya hai..**_

_**Abhijeet: koi. Koi.. baat nahi hai daya.. agar hogi toh main tujhe jaroor batauga..**_

_**Meanwhile Abhijeet phone rings.. he looked at called id and shocked.. daya noticed but before he could say**_

_**Abhijeet: daya mujhe ek kaam hai.. tum acp sir ko bol dena ki main 2 gantey main bureau aauga..**_

_**Daya: lekin tum ja kaha rahe ho.. **_

_**Abhijeet: aake bata ta hu..daya hold his hand**_

_**Daya: pakka wapas aaogey na**_

_**Abhijeet: ha baba aoga mein tujhe kabhi chod kar ja sakta hu kya abhijeet smiled and left..**_

_**In the bureau **_

_**All were present except Abhijeet**_

_**Daya: yeh Abhijeet aa kyu nahi abhi tak..**_

_**Abhijeet enters, he was exasperated… anger was clearly shown on his face…**_

_**Daya was about to ask when salukhe enters shouting**_

_**Salukhe: Abhijeet tarika yahan aayi hai kya**_

_**Abhijeet worriedly tone**_

_**Abhijeet: yaha aayi matlab..**_

_**Salukhe: tarika aaj lab main nahi aayi.. phone kar raha hu par switched off hai…**_

_**Abhijeet was thinking.. kahi usney toh nahi.. **_

_**Salukhe: mujhe toh uski bahut chinta ho rahi hai.. **_

_**Abhijeet: sir kuch nahi hoga tarika ko main ussey aapke paas sahi salamat lauga.. wada karta hu..**_

_**All were confused. They have question does he know where tarika is?**_

_**Sachin freddy and abhijeet went to tarika house.. all were shocked to see the scenario.. things were on floor.. there was a little blood on floor. They search and Abhijeet found a letter he read the letter.. he was shocked.. sachin came he quicly hide the letter..**_

_**Abhijeet: sachin kuch mila**_

_**Sachin: nahi sir aapko..**_

_**Abhijeet: nahi nahi toh… he was hesitating mujhe kahi jaan hai.. he left**_

_**Freddy: yeh aachanak Abhijeet sir kaha chale gaye…**_

_**Sachin: pata nahi par sir kuch chupa rahe they. Kisi cheez ko dekh kar chok gaye**_

_**Freddy: kya ho sakta.**_

_**Sachin: ab toh yeh Abhijeet sir hi jaana.. par mujhe lagta hai jaroor tarika se jhuda hua hai..**_

_**They left and told daya everything**_

_**Daya: aisa kya dekh liye Abhijeet ne jo itna darr gaya..**_

_**Daya's phone ring**_

_**Daya: hello**_

_**Abhijeet: daya foran team ko lekar juhu wale godam main aa jao.. tarika ka pata chal gaya..**_

_**Daya: kya tek hai hum abhi aatey hai.. chalo jaldi humhe jaan hai Abhijeet ne bulaya hai..**_

_**They all went to the godam where Abhijeet called.. firing was going.. they entered goons fire and team fires back…**_

_**Daya: Abhijeet tum tek ho**_

_**Abhijeet: ha main tek hu.. tum inhe samalo main tarika ko bacha tha hu..**_

_**Daya: lekin log hai kaun? Aur tumhe tarika ke bare mein kaise pata?**_

_**Abhijeet: main tumhe abhi yahi bata sakta hu ki yeh sab mere mission se jhuda hua hai.. saying that he left.. team was firing and Abhijeet was searching for tarika.. he went into a dark room and saw tarika, her head was bleeding.. he was tied to chairs.. Abhijeet quickly went to her untied her. **_

_**Tarika: tarika aakhe kholo plz agar tumhe kuch hogaya toh main kabhi aapne aapko maaf nahi karuga.. tarika plz.. slowly tarika opened her eyes and smiled seeing him..**_

_**Tarika: abhijeet mujhe pata tha tum jaror aaogey**_

_**Abhijeet: ha main aagaya.. chalo yaha se.. he was about to move when someone hit hard on his head.. he fell down.**_

_**Person: tumhe kya laga ki tum itni asani se issey yahan se le jaogey.. nahi Abhijeet nahi.. kabhi nahi.. the person dragged tarika with him.. tarika shouting abhijeett.. bacho mujhe..**_

_**Abhijeet heard her voice.. he got up.. even his head was spinning… he followed them.. all the goons were down.. team also followed both the cars… chasing they reached to the cliff. Car stopped futher there is dead end..**_

_**The man dragged tarika out..**_

_**Man: Abhijeet wahi ruk jao nahi toh tumhari jaan se pyaari tarikaji ko maar duga..(pointing gun on her head)**_

_**Abhijeet: nahi nahi dekho tumhari dushmani mujhse hai. Plz tarika ko chod do…**_

_**Man laughing haha… bewakuf samajha hai mujhe.. agar issey chod diya toh tumhe takleef kaise duga..**_

_**Team arrived along with acp.. acp was shocked to see the man.. **_

_**Abhijeet managed to hold man's hand and pushed tarika.. Shreya hold her.. now the man and abhijeet was fighting.. Abhijeet was trying to snatched the gun from his hand.. in process they moved very close to end of the cliff. Abhijeet leg was about to slip.. but he managed **_

_**Acp: Abhijeet sambal kar.. ussey jinda pakarna hai..**_

_**Daya: sir aap jantey hai issey..**_

_**Acp: ha yeh wahi jissey maine Abhijeet ko….(before he could say) a gun shot…**_

_**Everything freeze for a movement**_

_**Daya: AAAAABBBHIJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJEEETTTTTTTTTT….**_

_**Tarika: abhijeeetttttt….**_

_**Abhijeet fall… all run towards the end.. Abhijeet Abhijeet, sir, kaho ho was heard..**_

_**Daya was going down but acp hold him**_

_**Acp: daya kaha ja raho ho tum ghir jaogey..**_

_**Daya: sir sir mera dost waha neeche mujhe jaane digiye.. sir plz..**_

_**Daya shouting Abbbhijeettttt… crying.. all stunned.. sir mujhe lag raha tha subah se kuch hoga, lekin mujhe nahi pata tha ki meri dost, mera bhai.. mujhse dhur chala jayega… crying plcing his head on acp's chest and Acp consoling him as father…**_

_**Acp: Abhijeet…**_

_**Daya in anger got up.. hold the man with his collar**_

_**Daya: tune mere abhi ko mara.. he started beating him.. sachin stopped him.. **_

_**Sachin: sir who marr jayega.. sir plz..**_

_**Then tarika faints…shreya: tarika**_

**Flashback over**

Then the bus stopped…daya opened his eyes..

I am sorry mujhe romance pe likhna nahi aata.. but maine try kiya.. batana kaisa laga..So ab pata chal gaya.. sab Abhijeet ko miss kar rahe hai… aur pata bhi chal gaya kya hua uske saath…par woh aadmi kaun hai?

Krittika- lo hogaya saara confusion dhur… maine issey bada karney ki koshish ki..

Dareya789-thank you.. and you are right.. review to this too.

Aditya-lo hogaya secret revil..

Bint-e-abid-yes u r right

Sneha-thank you so much.. love you.. batao kaisa laga?

Kamikaze me-thank you so much.. review soon

Crazyforpurvi- thank you

Zehra-good guess

Aditi-yes u r right

Guest- thanks

Khushi mehta- thank you so much… jald hi dusri story post kar dugi.

Shineisbright-thank you

Palak-tum mujhe tum keh sakti hu.. and thank you..

Priya-lo hogaya secret revel.. review

Olive-thanks

Daya's girl-yes u r right…

Cracresta-thank you.. review.. soon

Take care everyone.. waiting for all your review.. love you all.. and ya I will update Sath chod Diya soon..


	3. har jagah tu hi tu

**Arrey aap log itni jaldi review kar rahe hai.. toh mujhe raha nahi gaya.. jaldi se update kar diya… main koshish karugi ki is story main chapters jyada chotey na ho… **

**Chapter 3: Har jagah tu hi tu**

Daya was having tears in his eyes..

Acp: chalo sab log lunch karlo.. abhi 2 gantey aur lagey gey.. all went down the bus..

**At the Dhaba**

Rajat: chalo jaldi se order karo.. khana bahut bhuk lagi hai.. maine toh subah nastay bhi nahi kiya.. purvi ki wajah se.

Purvi: arey maine kya kiya..

Rajat: tum hi toh keh rahi thi, rajat sir jaldi aayege.. late ho gaye toh sab ki death khani padegi..

They were aruguing all smiled looking at their cute small fight..

Nikhil: pari, sir plz aap jagda maat kijiye.. ab pedh bhar kar khana kha lijiye ga…chalo khana order kartey hai… this get together was not exciting as previous one because one person was missing..

Pankaj: sir mujhe pata chala hai pehle jab aap sab ek saath dinner par gaye they toh aapne copycat khela tha… chaliye kehl they hai..

Nikhil: ha main shuru kartha hu.. aap sab ko toh pata hai sirf daya sir ki copy kar sakta hu..

He begins

**Yeh tappad jab padta hai toh taath mein pione bajne lagtey hai.. kya bajne lagtey hai piano..**

All clap..

Now it's purvi

Main rajat sir ki acting karugi.. rajat spilt out the water he was drinking..

**Pankaj yeh bhut voth kuch nahi hotey samjay.. strict tone…**

Then it's rajat turn

**Bahi waha.. dekha salukhe saab tarikaji kuch kuch na kuch toh pata laga hi leti hai..**

For while all thought Abhijeet is here.. then came into reality

Rajat: sorry sir..

Salukhe: rajat its okay.. maafi maat mago.. hume bhi uski bahut yaad aati hai..

Tarika excused herself and left from there.. she was thinking all last thing Abhijeet told to her..

_**agar tumhe kuch hogaya toh main kabhi aapne aapko maaf nahi karuga**_

_**nahi nahi dekho tumhari dushmani mujhse hai. Plz tarika ko chod do…**_

how he saved her.. someone from behind put hand on her shoulder, turn her around and hug her..

Shreya: tarika.. kuch nahi hai. Sab tek hai..

Tarika: kuch bhi teek nahi hai.. mera abhi mere saath nahi hai..mujhe uski hare k baat yaad aati hai.. kaise who mujhe flirt karta tha.. kaise usney kitni baar mujhe musibatoon se bachaya.. uske saath beethaya hua har par mujhe yaad aata hai.. sab meri wajah se hua hai..

Shreya: wiping her tear nahi tarika tumne kuch nahi kiya..

Tarika: nahi maine aapne abhi ko sab se dhur kar diya.. na woh mujhe bachata na woh uss kaliya se ladta aur nahi hi ussey goli lagti aur na woh khayi mein girta…

Shreya: tarika plz sambalo aapne aap ko… tum aachi tarah se janti ho abhijeet sir ke liye tum kitna maniye ho.. tum toh unki jaan ho phir who tumhe khone ki galti kaise kartey..

Tarika: par.. mai..

Shreya: tarika aapne aap ko dosh dena band karo.. tumne kuch nahi kiya..abhijeet sir jaha bhi hogey tumhe dekh rahey hogey.. aur unhe bilkul bhi aacha nahi lagega ki tum is tarah se behave karo.. now common smile..

Tarika smiles a little..

Voice from behind.. sahi kaha Shreya ne..

Shreya: purvi tum

Purvi: ha main.. main aap logo ko bulaney aayi hu.. khana aa gaya.. chalo khaletey hai.

Tarika: ha chalo..

Girls go towards the team…

Sachin: kaha they aap teeno.. kab se wait kar rahe hai.. chalo.. khatey hai..

All take their lunch and again began their journey…

Acp takes out something from his pocket and looks at it…it was abhijeet's batch..closes his eyes and

**Flashback**

_Tarika faints.. _

_Acp: Shreya tum aur sachin issey hospital le kar jao.. hum yaha abhijeet ka.._

_Shreya: ji sir, sir agar abhijeet sir ke baare main kuch bhi pata chal tha hai toh.. hume plz inform kar dijiyega.._

_They left, soon the searching team comes and looks for abhijeet.. purvi, freddy praying nothing should happen to their abhijeet sir… searching team search for abhijeet 3 hours but no he was not there..they come up and show few items found down there.._

_Raghu:(rescue person) sir neeche laash toh nahi mili magar kuch cheese baramat hui hai…yeh khadi, batch aur yeh tabeez.._

_Daya snatches the things from his hand : sir sir yeh.. yeh.. abhijeet ka saman hai.. yeh tabeez ussey us aurat ne dithi.. jissey usney kabhi nahi utari.. aur yeh khadi maine ussey uske janamdin pe gift ki thi.. _

_Acp: agar yeh saman yaha hai toh abhijeet bhi neeche hoga na…_

_Raghu: nahi sir humne pura dekh liya kahi nahi hai…. Neeche agay agar laash waha chali gayi ho toh shayad jangli janwar…_

_Daya: khabar daar aagey kuch kaha toh.. mera dost mujhe is tarah se aakele chod kar nahi jaa sakta.. sir woh neeche hi hoga.. inhone dhang se nahi dekha.. main dekh kar aata hu.._

_Acp: daya pagal ho gaye ho kya.. abhijeet nahi hai.. uski cheese mili hai dekho inpar khoon hai.. abhijeet nahi aayega wapas.._

_Daya: nahi nahi aaaabbbbbhhijjjjjjeeetttttttttt…..tum mujhe is tarah alvida keh kar nahi ja saktey.. nahi ja saktey….nnaaaaaahhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiii…._

_Purvi: sir hospital main tarika ko hosh aa gaya hai aur woh abhijeet sir ke baarey main puch rahi hai.._

_Acp: kya kahuga main unssey aur kaise..chalo chaltey.. daya did not move.. acp grabbed him daya was continuously staring at the end of the cliff… _

_**In HOSPITAL**_

_Tarika asking Shreya, sachin, salukhe about abhijeet… then others enter..daya was in shock state.. he has no courage left to tell anyone.._

_Tarika: acp sir, plz bataiye abhijeet.. mil gaya na woh teek hai na.. all head down purvi tum toh batao.._

_Purvi: going towards her tarika shant ho jao.. tumhe aaram karna chahiye.._

_Tarika: shouting like a child.. nahi pehel mujhe batao abhijeet kaha hai.. batao purvi.. then she looks at daya who was holding something.. she quickly got up from her bed grabbed the items and crying.._

_Nahi yeh nahi ho sakta.. abhijeet mujhe is tarah chod kar nahi jaa saktaa… nahi.._

_Purvi: yeh saman waha se mila jaha abhijeet sir giri they.. wah abhijeet sir nahi miley.. search team ko lagta hai ki abhijeet sir ki body shayad…_

_All had tears _

_Tarika: meri wajah se hua hai.._

_Salukhe: nahi tarika tumne kuch nahi kiya.._

_Tarika: sir main aapne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paogi.. meri wajah se abhijeet.. kyu bachaya usney mujhey.._

_Salukhe: kyuki usney wada kiya tha ki who tumhe sahi salamat wapas laayega.. tarika stare at his face…tum uski jaan ho.. aur aapni jaan ko woh kaise kuch hone deta.._

_Doctor enters and tell I think iney aaram ki jaroorat hai… few days went.. all were hurt… missing abhijeet.. they could feel abhijeet presence around them specially daya and tarika.. but when they try to touch him, he vanishes…_

_Tarika was sitting on stairs holding abhijeet photograph.. it started to rain…_

_**Suna suna lamha lamha meree raahe tanha tanha**_

_**Aakar mujhe tum tham lo, manjil teree dekhe rasta**_

_**Mud ke jara abb dekh lo, aisa milan phir ho na ho**_

_**Sab kuchh meraa tum hee toh ho**_

_**Bapanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja**_

_**O bapanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja**_

_**Suna suna lamha lamha, meree raahe tanha tanha**_

_She feels presence of someone she opens her eyes abhijeet was in front.. he wipes her tears.. and forward his hand.. tarika hold and abhijeet take her outside… they are dancing in rain…_

_**Bichhde bhee ham jo kabhee raasto me, toh sang sang rahungee sada**_

_**Kadmo kee aawaj sun ke chalungee, tumhe dhund lungee sada**_

_**Bhulee mohabbat kee yeh khushbuye hain, hawaon me phailee huyee**_

_**Chhu kar mujhe aaj mahsus kar lo, woh yade meree unchhuyee**_

_**Aisa milan phir ho na ho, sab kuchh meraa tum hee toh ho**_

_**Bapanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja**_

_**O bapanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja**_

_**Suna suna lamha lamha, meree raahe tanha tanha**_

_Lighting occurs, tarika opens her eyes and sees no one is around her.. it was just her imagination…_

_**Vaado ke dhago me ham tum bandhe hain, jara dor tum tham lo**_

_**Baaho mai aise pighal jane do mujhko, aise meraa nam lo**_

_**Mai woh shama hu jo roshan tumhe karke, khud toh pighal jaungee**_

_**Subah ka suraj tumhare liye hai, mai hu rat dhal jaungee**_

_**Aisa milan phir ho na ho, sab kuchh meraa tum hee toh ho**_

_**Bapanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja**_

_**O bapanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja**_

_**Suna suna lamha lamha, meree raahe tanha tanha**_

_**Mud ke jara abb dekh lo, aisa milan phir ho na ho**_

_**Sab kuchh meraa tum hee toh ho**_

_**Bapanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja**_

_**O bapanah pyar hai aaja, teraa intejar hai aaja**_

_**Suna suna lamha lamha, meree raahe tanha tanha**_

_She kneels down.. kyu abhijeet tumne wada kiya tha tum hamesha mere saath rahogey.. par tum jhutey ho.. I hate you abhijeet.. I hate you….tum mujhe akela chod kar chale gaye.. alvida keh kar chal diya.. I hate you abhijeet…._

**Few weeks later (in bureau)**

_Daya enters inside.. _

_Daya: acp sir, aapne mujhe kyu nahi bataya ki yeh aadmi jiski wajah se abhijeet ki maut hui hai.. iska talukat uss mission se hai.. jiski wajah se mera dost hamesha kuch pareshan rehta tha.._

_Acp: daya, dekho.. mujhe nahi pata tha aisa kuch ho jayega…_

_Daya: sir plz aap mujhe sach bataiye abhi.._

_Acp: daya abhijeet jab mission se aaya toh who itna khush nahi tha.. usney mujhe kaha ki.. jab woh us khoonkar aadmi hiran ko padga toh usney ussey kah tha ki.. abhijeet tum ne mujhe pakar kar aapni maut ko dawat di hai… __**main tumhe nahi choduga.. tumhe sab se dhur karguda.. jaise tumhe mujhe meri kimti cheez chini hai waise hi tumhse tumhari zindagi cheen luga.. tum taraz jao gey unney dekhne ke liye..**_

_Abhijeet ne socha yeh toh jail jar aha hai.. kya beggar lega.. lekin ussey baad main pata chala ki hiran ka ek bhai bhi hai.. jo abhi tak pakra nahi gaya.. tab woh darr gaya.. aur usney mujhe kaha_

_**Sir aap chinta maat kijiye woh mera kuch nahi bigad saktey.. mere aapno ko chot puchaney se pehle ussey mera samla karna hoga…. **_

_Sachin: lekin sir ek baat samaj mein nahi aayi abhijeet sir ko tarikaji ke baarey main pata kaise chala.._

_Acp: yeh toh mujhe bhi nahi pata.. yeh toh abhijeet hi…._

_Daya: abhijeet ne mujhe kuch kyu nahi bataya.._

_Acp: kyuki woh tumhe pareshan nahi karna chahata tha…_

**Flashback over**

Salukhe: boss, kya dekh rahe ho

Acp: aapne bête ki aakhri nishani ko.. bahut yaad aa rahi hai uski..

Finally they reached goa…

They went inside the hotel grabbed the keys tarika, purvi, Shreya in one room, freddy, Pankaj, Nikhil in one, daya, rajat, sachin together, acp and salukhe in one.. all went inside room. Freshened up and take dinner…

Daya could not sleep as this place always reminds him of abhijeet.. same to tarika.. she was missing him badly…

**Next morning (17****th**** march) (I am going to use dates onwards)**

They went to famous beach of goa…. Pankaj was chasing freddy… purvi and rajat fight and Nikhil stops them.. tarika went very far from the team while walking… she was lost…

Arey lagta hai main kuch jyada hi agey aa gayi.. wapas kaha se jao.. she turns back and saw few men blocking her way.. those guys were not good tarika moved… but one guy stop..

Guy: kaha ja rahi ho bulbul..

Hearing the bulbul she remembered how abhijeet called her bulbul once..

Tarika: yeh kya batamizi hai.. hato mere rastey sey…

Guy: arrey itni bhi kya jaldi hai…

Tarika knew their intension were not good.. she was a cid officer.. she kicked the guy and began to run.. and the 5 men were behind her… one of the guy catch her and pulled towards him.. he was about to slap her when someone hold his hand.. and begin to fight with all of them.. all were down in few minutes.. they ran away..

Saver: aap tek toh hai.. madamji..

Tarika: ha main tek hu.. she was hurt too thank you.. she looked at the guy and was shocked… abhi..abhijeet….

From behind tarika

Purvi: thank god tum mil gayi.. looks at her aur tumhe yeh chot kaise lagi..

Tarika: purvi woh yeh.. turns but the man was gone..

Kaha gaya kya woh abhijeet tha ya sirf mera waham.. nahi abhijeet kaise ho sakta..

Purvi abhijeet yaha tha usney mujhe bachaya..

Purvi: tarika tumhara weham hoga abhijeet sir yaha kaise ho saktey hai.. who toh aur agar hotey toh tumhe pechan they.. wapas aate hamare pass.. woh koi aur hoga lekin tumhe laga ki woh abhijeet sir hai.. chalo aab..

Tarika: par..

Purvi: tarika plz chalo yaha se.. sab tumhe dundh rahe hai.. they left..

Sachin: tarika tumhe kya hua..

She explains them what happened (did not tell she saw abhijeet as no one will believe)

They left from there.. in the car tarika was just thinking what she saw she could not believe her eyes…

**Meanwhile in dark area**

A man was sitting on the chair… someone enters.. (chotu)

Chotu: saab, aap kabse is din ka intezar kar rahe they.. woh din aa gaya hai.. CID ki puri team goa aa chuki hai..

Man: aaney do.. dodha aur enjoy karney do.. yaha aa toh gaye hai par wapas nahi ja sakey gey.. inka ek saathi toh pehle hi marr chukka hai.. baki yaha maregey…tum in par naraz rakhna…waise yeh log kab tak hai yaha..

Chotu: sir 2 week tak..

Man: aacha hai..

Chotu left….

Man: abhijeet ab kaise bachaogey aapne aapno ko.. tum to ho nahi yaha…unhe koi nahi baacha sakta.. koi bhi nahi..bahut jald main unsab ko tumhare pass bhej raha ho…

**Next morning (18****th**** march)**

In a dark place.. tarika.. plz mujhe bacho.. tarika… main tumhe nahi kho sakta.. tarika…

Tarika shouting.. abhijeet…

Purvi and Shreya came near to her.. kya hua? Tarika.. she was sweating

Tarika: main eek bahut bura sapna dekha.. aisa laga jaise mera abhijeet mujhe bula raha hai..

Shreya: tarika hum samaj saktey hai.. yeh bas ek sapna tha.. abhijeet sir ab yaha..

Purvi: anyways yeh sab chodo aaj shopping karne chaltey hai.. mujhe bahut shopping karni hai…

Shreya: ha mujhe bhi karni hai.. chal sir ko bol they hai.. tarika tum ready hojao.. aur ha jyada mat socho..

Tarika nodded yes.. both girls went to boys room.. and told them they want to go for shopping..

Rajat whisper: lo ho gaye aaj paise khatam..

Purvi: kuch kaha aapne sir..

Rajat: nahi toh…

Daya: arrey tek hai mujhe bhi bahut kuch khareed na hai…

Sachin: sir, aapke pass itne paise hai..

Daya: sachin jab mere jigri dost abhijeet ke paise hao toh main aapne paise kyu kharach karo.. smiled but then realized what he said…sorry mere uppar karcha karne wala toh hai hi nahi..

Rajat: change the situation: abhijeet sir nahi hai toh kya hua.. main hu na.. aap jo chahye khareed lijiye.. main pay karduga.. daya smiled..

About 1 hour later they went to goa's biggest mall..

Girls were busy selecting dresses.. pankaj and freddy went to game centre.. daya and others to cloth shop..

Daya heard a voice..

Arrey yaar, yeh koi tarika hai.. hum aapse saman khareed they hai aur aap log usmein hi jhol.. ya toh yeh shirt wapas lejiye nahi toh mere paise wapas kijiye…

This voice was very familiar.. he turned around and saw abhijeet… he was moving out the shop.. he called him but the person did not respond..

Daya: abhijeet ruk jao yaar.. kaha ja rahe ho.. abhijeet

He ran towards him and turned him.. his hope lost… it was not his abhijeet.. it was somebody else..

Daya: sorry baisab..

Nahi woh mera wehem nahi tha.. woh abhijeet hi tha.. par aisa kaise ho sakta hai.. agar woh abhijeet hota toh meri awas sun kar ruka jaroor.. shayad mera wehem hi tha…main kisi se kuch nahi keh sakta.. koi meri baat nahi manega…

Acp: daya kah ja rahe ho

Daya: sir kahi nahi..

Acp: phir yaha kya kar rahe ho

Daya: sir.. who abhi..kuch nahi chaliye..

They left… somebody was keeping eye on them…he was clicking their pictures…

**Uff, ho gaya…sachi itna lamba chapter kabhi nahi likha.. kaun hai who aadmi? Kya sach main tarika ko abhijeet ne bachaya? Ab kya hoga team ka.. kya daya ne sach mein abhijeet ko dekha?… jaldi se review karo aur mujhe khush kardo… I hope ki yeh chapter short nahi tha… batana kya aacha laga aur kya nahi…**

**Krittika- aap sabse pehel review karti hai.. thank you so much… n ya mujhe romance pe likhna pasand nahi bas abhirika meri fav Jodi hai.. toh todha sa likha.. unke uppar.. hehe.. review karna..**

**Kkloveu-kab se wait kar rahi thi.. aapke review.. ka.. thank you so much…love you**

**Daya's Girl-thank tou…batana kaisa tha…**

**Aditya-itni jaldi guess karliya.. chalo dekhtey hai kya hoga.. review..**

** -it's okay.. I am glad u like it.. itna bada chalega na..**

**Cracresta-sorry rulane ke liye.. batana ismain kya kya aacha laga…keep reviewing..**

**Priya-I juat love you.. app regularly review karti hu… thank you so much… padho sab pata chalege.. abhi twist aana baki hai..**

**Sweety-it's okay.. thankyou.. ek naya reviewer…**

**Rukmani-thankyou.. :)**

**Bint-e-Abid-Thankyou… **

**Dareya789-thankyou.. jaldi update kiya na..**

**Khushi Mehta-sachi aacha tha.. batana ismein kya kya aacha laga.. love you too..**

**Palak-thank you so much… ab jaldi review karna..**

**Crazyforpurvi-badi jaldi guess kiya.. agey dekho hota hai kya..**

**Sneha-I hope jo aapne socha sach ho jaye.. hehe**

**Sweetpari-lo hogaya fast update.. review karna**

**Guest-thanks…**

**Tasha-Thank you.. lo jaldi kar diya update..**

**And thankyou once again to all.. love you all see u soon…I will update Sath chod Diya tonight or tomorrow.. **


	4. Hope

**hope**

**In Hotel**

Daya: aisa kaise ho sakta hai.. abhijeet toh.. agar woh abhijeet tha.. toh woh ruka kyu nahi.. maine ussey kitna pukara..

Rajat: sir, aap kya soch rahe hai..

Kya main rajat ko batao ki maine abhijeet ko dekha..

Daya: rajat maine abhijeet ko dekha aaj.. mall mein

Rajat: sir, aap yeh kya keh rahe hai.. abhijeet sir yaha kaise ho saktey hai.. woh toh..

Daya: main sach keh raha hu.. maine uski awaz suni jab hum dukan par shopping kar rahe they.. woh aadmi bilkul abhijeet ki tarah ladh raha tha. Uski awaz bilkul abhijeet jaisi… phir maine uska chehra dekha.. toh woh abhijeet tha.. maine uska peecha kiya aur jab maine usko aapni taraf gumaya toh woh koi aur tha..

Rajat: sir, aapko abhijeet sir har jagah dekh they hai aur shayad aapne us aadmi ko bhi abhijeet sir samajah.. yeh aapka weham hai sir.. aur kuch nahi..

Daya: par aisa bhi toh ho sakta hai na abhijeet zinda ho.. kyuki uski laash nahi mili thi bas woh saman..

Rajat: sir plz.. jantey hai na us search team ne kya kaha tha..

_agar laash waha chali gayi ho toh shayad jangli janwar…_

sir aap so jayie.. rajat offs the light and daya sleeps..

rajat pov: kya sach main who abhijeet sir they?

Tarika side

Tarika was thinking about what she say

Purvi: tarika main janti hu tum kya soch rahi ho..

Tarika: purvi main sach keh rahi hu woh abhijeet tha.. usney hi mujhe bachaya..

Purvi: tarika tumhe har jagah abhijeet sir dikhayi dete hai.. par abhijeet sir hum sabko chod kar chale gaye hai..

Tarika: par

Purvi: no par var chalo so jao..

Purvi pov: kya sach main tarika ne abhijeet sir ko dekha..

**Next morning (19****th**** march)**

Rajat and purvi were at the pool side in the hotel (opposite side).. they started to walk and bumped into each other…

Rajat: purvi, kya kar rahi ho.. dekh kar nahi chal sakti..

Purvi: sir, aap bhi toh aise chale ja rahe hai..

Rajat: sorry purvi, woh actually main kuch soch raha tha.. aur tum?

Purvi: sir, main bhi kuch soch rahi thi…

Rajat: aacha..kis bare mein…

Purvi: abhijeet sir.. aur aap?

Rajat: main bhi..

Purvi: sir, woh actually tarika ko lagta hai ki abhijeet sir ne ussey bachaya

Rajat: kya?(shocked)

Purvi: ha sir..

Rajat: iska matlab tarika ne bhi abhijeet sir ko dekha..

Purvi: ha sir, ek minute tarika ne bhi.. aapne bhi..

Rajat: nahi.. maine nahi.. daya sir ne.. mall mein..

Purvi: sir doon logo ne abhijeet sir ko dekha.. kahi abhijeet sir sach main…

Rajat: magar purvi aise kaise ho sakta.. agar abhijeet sir hai toh woh wapas kyu nahi aay.. aur goa main kya kar rahe hai..

Purvi: sir ho sakta hai abhijeet sir ki yaadasht chali gayi ho..

Rajat: agar aisa hai purvi, toh hum abhijeet sir ko kisi bhi tarah dudh nikale gey…

Purvi: main abhi sab ko batake aati hu..(rajat hold her hand)

Rajat: nahi purvi.. sab chute manane aaye hai.. agar hum galat shabit hue toh sab bahut dhuki hogey.. humhe khud hi unhe doondna hoga..

Purvi: ha sir aap tek keh rahe hai… main bas yahi dua karti hu ki daya sir aur tarika ne jissey dekha woh abhijeet sir hi ho…

Rajat: agar bagwaan ne hame raasta dikhaya hai toh.. hame hamari maszil mil jayegi.. purvi smiles and they leave

Someone was listening to them and taking pictures… he smiled evily

Purvi goes to tarika, rajat to daya.. and tell them.. Daya happily

Daya: rajat ab toh tarika ne bhi ussey dekha.. mera wehem nahi tha woh.. mera abhijeet hi tha.. ab kuch bhi ho jaye main ussey dudh kar hi nikalo ga…

Rajat just looks at daya, daya confused

Daya: aise kya dekh rahe ho..

Rajat: sir, aap hastey hue bahut aache lagtey hai.. aise hi muskuratey raha kariye..

Daya: bas ek baar abhijeet mil jaye.. meri zindagi mil jaye..

Rajat: zaroor milegey..

Tarika: holding her purvi tum.. tum sach keh rahi ho na.. daya ne bhi.. iska matlab sach mein mera abhijeet.. purvi tum nahi janti main kitna khush hu..

Purvi: woh toh tumhare chahre se pata chal raha hai..

Tarika: chalo abhi ussey dundhtey hai..

Purvi: nahi tarika.. hame plan banana hoga.. aur hum sab ko abhi kuch nahi bata saktey koi hamari baat nahi manega.. aur hum unko pareshan nahi kar saktey..

Tarika: par jab unhe batayege toh woh khush hoge na..

Purvi: tarika agar woh hamare abhijeet sir nahi hue toh.. plz samjho hum waqt aane par sabko bata degey…

Tarika: tek hai..

Purvi: aacha suno aaj raat ko bahar pool area main hame jaana hai.. rajat sir ne bulaya hai..

Tarika: ha tek hai.. lekin agar Shreya ne..

Purvi: uski chinta tum maat karo.. waise bhi woh itni gehri neend mein sothi hai..

Tarika: aacha tek hai…

**At the park**

All were playing.. volleyball… tarika and daya were really happy today.. acp and salukhe looks at them

Acp: yaar salukhe, aaj kitne dino baad dono ke khiltey cehre dekh kar bahut aacha lag raha hai..

Salukhe: ha yaar, indono ne toh jaise jeena hi chod diya.. hum sab jantey in ke liye abhijeet kya hai..

Acp: ha.. kash abhijeet jinda hota…

When Pankaj comes

Pankaj: sir, aap batein kar rahe hai.. chaliye na kehltey hai…

Salukhe: aarey Pankaj is umar tum hame..

Pankaj: sir, freddy sir cheating kar rahe hai.. aap ek kaam kijiye aap dono bas nazar rakhiye..

Acp: aacha tek hai..

All were playing… tarika got hurt a little.. purvi applies omitment..then she remembers when they were fighting with goons, she got hurt..

**Abhijeet: tarika kitna khoon nikal raha hai.. chalo hospital**

**Tarika: abhijeet, main teek hu.. kuch nahi bas choti si chot hai…**

**Abhijeet: yeh choti si chot hai.. tarika mujhe kuch nahi sunna chalo..**

**Tarika: aacha teak hai..**

Tarika smiles and purvi shake her

Purvi: tarika kaha kho gayi..

Tarika: kuch nahi.. bas.. asise hi..

Acp: aacha ab bahut hua.. chalo wapas chaltey hai..

All leave.. to the hotel

**At night**

All four meet

Daya: kisi ne dekha toh nahi tumhe..

Purvi: nahi sir, Shreya soh rahi hai.. kisi ne nahi dekha..

Daya: mujhe pura yakeen hai.. ki maine aur tarika ne jisse dekha woh hamara abhijeet hi hai..

Tarika: ha daya, usney hame bahut rulaya.. ek baar woh mil jaye.. phir dekhna hum ussey tang karegey… jissey woh kabhi na aise karey..

Rajat: ha tarika.. sir, hum kaise pata lagayegey abhijeet sir ke baare mein..

Daya: kahi na kahi se toh shuruwat karni padegi..

Purvi: par kaha se..

They think

Tarika: agar hum waps beech pe jaye jahan maine ussey dekha.. waha se shayad kuch pata chale..

Daya: ha tarika tum bilkul teak keh rahi ho..

Purvi: par sir hum waha jayege kaise.. sabse chupa kar..

Daya: woh sab tum mujhpar chod do..abhijeet ke liye main kuch bhi karuga.. acp sir se juth bhi bol luga… aacha issey pehle koi aa jaye sab apne apne room main chaltey hai..

Rajat: ha tek hai..

Someone spying.. the man: haha..(laughing).. ab aayege maza.. khel mein.. tum khud hi maut ke paas ja rahe ho… khel toh abhi shuru hua hai…

**Next morning (20****th**** march)**

Freddy: sir, aaj hum kaha jayegey..

Nikhil: sir maine suna hai.. yaha par special programme hotey hai.. chaliye waha chal they hai..

Daya: aacha tek hai.. sir main kya soch raha tha.. ki aap sab chale jaye main aur rajat yaha rukh tey hai.. main bahut thak gaya hu.. todha aaram karna chahta hu..

Salukhe: arey tumhare bina maza nahi aayega..phir hum bhi nahi jayege..

Daya: nahi sir mere wajah se aap plz aisa maat kijiye.. main rajat ke saath.. enjoy karuga.. aram kar ke..

Acp: aacha tek hai.. tarika tumhari tabiyat bhi tek nahi hai.. tum bhi aram karo..

Tarika: ha sir, tek hai.. purvi tum mere saath ruk jao..

Purvi: tek hai tarika..

They all leave.. and four of them smile…and thumbs up to each other..

**At the beach**

They ask the shops near the beach.. nobody recognized.. his photo..

Rajat: sir, yaha se kuch bhi nahi pata chal raha..

Daya: hum himmat nahi har saktey.. yaha agey puch they hai…

Daya: baisab aapne iss admi ko kabhi yaha dekha hai..(showing the photo)

Man: saab, yeh aadmi issey toh maine 3 din pehle dekha tha beech par..

Tarika smiled.. kya tumhe pata hai woh kaha hai..

Man: nahi saab.. lekin yeh yaha aksar aata rahta hai..

Rajat: aur kuch pata hai iske baare mein..

Man: nahi saab..

Rajat: thank you..

Tarika: maine kaha tha na abhijeet hai.. chalo itna toh pata chal gaya abhijeet.. goa mein kahi hai.. lekin kaha..

A man was smiling.. after they left.. mystery man gave money to the man whom they spoke..

Purvi: sir ab hum kaise pata lagayege abhijeet sir ke bare mein..

Daya: mera ek khabri hai yaha.. pehle jab hum goa aaye they case ke silsiley main toh usney hamari bahut madad ki thi.. main abhi ussey kam par laga tha hu..

Daya meets khabri

Nandu: saab aapko aachanak is cheez ki yaad kaise aa gayi..

Daya: ab tum hi ho jo hamari mada kar saktey ho.. abhijeet ka pata lagana hai..

Nandu: abhijeet saab.. par woh toh..

Rajat: nahi abhijeet sir yahi hai goa mein.. woh zinda hai..

Nandu: tek hai saab main 24 gantey ke andar aapko bata duga..

Purvi: sir mujhe lagta hai ki hamey wapas jaana chahiye.. sab wapas aatey hi hogey.. agar hum waha nahi hue toh pata nahi kya sooche gey sab..

Rajat: ha purvi sahi keh rahi hai.. chaliye chal they hai..

In hotel

Sachin: sir, kamre mein koi nahi hai..

Shreya: hai sir.. tarika aur purvi bhi nahi hai..

Acp: yeh log kaha chale gaye..

Hum yaha hai sir.. they turn..

Salukhe: kaha gaye they tum log..

Daya: woh..hum..sir hum bore ho rahe they toh isliye aise hi gumne chale gaye they..

Freddy: aarey sir, aap hamare saath aatey pata hai kitna maza aaya..

Sachin: ha sir..

Daya:(mummering) Ab toh main maza aapne dost ke saath hi karuga..

Pankaj: kuch kaha aapne sir..

Daya: nahi kuch nahi..

Salukhe: aacha bahut dher ho chuki hai.. ab soney chalo sab..

**Meanwhile in dark area**

Pictures of officers were playing on the screen..

Man: daya.. daya.. tum ussey dund rahe ho jo tumhe kabhi nahi milega…

Chotu: sab, aagey kya karna hai..

Man: filhal toh tum in sab par nazar rako.. khas kar inn charo par.. (pointing to the picture of rajat, daya, tarika, purvi)

**Next morning(21****st**** march)**

Daya was sleeping his phone rings..

Daya: hello..(sleepy voice)

Nandu: sab main nandu bol raha hu..

Daya: ha nandu bol kuch pata chala abhijeet ke bare mein..(nearly shouting) rajat woke up, sachin too..

Nandu: saab.. apko kuch batana hai.. woh abhijeet sab… ahhh..

Daya: hello hello nando.. shit… threw his phone

Rajat: sir kya hua kya kaha nandu ne..

Daya: woh mujhe abhijeet ke bare mein kuch batane wala tha.. pata nahi phir maine uski cheek suni..

Sachin stunned

Sachin: sir, aap abhijeet

Daya and rajat scared..

Sachin: sir aap kuch chupa rahe hai.. batayie kya hai..

Rajat: kuch nahi hai sachin..

Sachin: nahi sir.. daya sir kuch pareshan hai.. aur yeh abhijeet sir..

Rajat: sachin..kuch..

Daya: rajat abb humhe sabko sach batana hoga..

Rajat: par sir..

Sachin: sir kaisa sach..

Daya: abhi sabko yaha bula lo..

All arrive

Acp: kya baat hai.. tumne hume yaha aachanak kyu bula liya..

Daya: sir aap sabko kuch jaroori baat batani hai..

Acp: ha batao..

Rajat: sir humne aapse juth kaha tha.. kal hum abhijeet sir ko dudhne gaye they..

All shocked except (purvi and tarika)

Salukhe: lekin kyu abhijeet toh..

Tarika: sir abhijeet goa mein hai.

And they tell whole story..

Acp: tumne humse itni badi baat chupayi..

Daya: sir hum aapko pareshan nahi karna chahtey they..

Sachin: sir, ab hame dher nahi karni chahiye.. ab kuch bhi ho hum abhijeet sir ko dhud kar nikale gey..

Freddy: ha sir..

Daya: sir hume pehle nandu ka pata lagana hoga.. ek wahi hai jo bata sakta hai abhijeet kaha hai…

Acp: chutiya cancel ab hamara mission hai abhijeet ko dundhna..

All smile..

Acp: freddy pata lagao.. daya ko phone kaha se aaya tha.. aur Pankaj tum koi aise aadmi ka pata lagao joh yaha ke ek ek ilakey ko aachi tarah se janta ho..

Freddy, pankaj: yes sir..

Daya: sir, ab mujhe pura yakin hai mera dost mujhe jaroor mil jayega..

Nikhil: ha sir.. dekhna ab hum yaha se wapas jayege toh abhijeet sir ko saath lekar..

Freddy return: sir, pata chal gaya.. woh phone durga market ke pass pco ko se aaya tha…

Pankaj returns: sir, yeh mohan hai issey har ek jagah aache se pata hai..

Rohan: hello sir.. mujhe aapki madad karke bahut khusho hogi..

Acp: hello.. aacha tum humey durga market pe le chalo..

Rohan: ji sab..

they reach the place

and find the blood near the pco..

daya: sir, kahi nandu..

acp: kuch nahi hoga ussey.. Shreya saw someone and call abhijeet sir..

shreya to daya: sir maine abhi abhi abhijeet sir ko dekha..

hurriedly daya: kya? Kaha

Shreya: waha..

Daya: aacha chalo dekhtey hai..

Daya, Nikhil and Shreya follow.. and then Nikhil

Nikhil: sir, abhijeet sir..

Daya: abhijeet rukho..

Abhijeet started to run faster..

Daya: abhijeet ruk jao yaar..but then he disappears..

Others also come..

Tarika: daya mila abhijeet

Daya: nahi tarika.. abhi yahi tha pata nahi kaha gayab ho gaya…

Rajat: sir, yeh nandu itni beedh baad waali jagah se aise gayab kaise ho gaya..

Sachin: sir, agar ussey uthaya gaya hai.. toh yeh jaroor abhijeet sir se related hai..

Salukhe: ha tum bilkul teek keh rahe ho…

Someone spying on them.. this time daya saw him.. he began to run behind him..

Finally he caught him..

Daya: cid pe naraz rakh raha hai.. bol kyu rak raha hai nazar cid par.. no reply daya salp him hard…

Man: sab sab marna maat.. mujhe bola gaya tha..

Acp: kisne kaha tha..

Man: jisne nandu ko gayab kiya hai..

Daya: kaha hai nandu..bol..

Man: sab paas mein ek godaun hai.. waha par..

Daya: kaun hai in sabke peeche..

But before he could say.. he was shot..

Sachin: sir yeh toh maar gaya..

Acp: koi baat nahi.. chalo jaldi nandu koi dundna hai..

They managed to find him.. he was dead

Rajat: sir, yeh toh..

Daya: oh no.. dekho kuch milta hai kya..(purvi finds something)

Purvi: sir yeh iski jeb se mila hai.. (showing to daya)

Daya looks and read: **mission 456, badla.. abhi..**

Sachin: sir, yeh kya ho sakta hai..

Acp: sachin mujhe lagta hai.. mission 456 yeh wahi mission jiski wajah se abhijeet bahut gabra gaya tha.. aur tarika.. and badla matlab abhijeet se badla lena.. agey abhi matlab abhijeet.. issey pehle who kuch aur likhta..

Daya: chaliye sir.. itna toh pata chal hi gaya.. yeh sab is mission se juda hua hai..

Then firing starts.. goons were around them.. they fire back..

Freddy: sir yeh log kaun hai.. aur humpe fire kyu kar rahe hai…

Rajat: yeh wahi log gogey joh.. a gun shot.. bullet hits daya left hand

Acp: daya tum teek ho..

Daya: ha sir main teek hu..

Daya saw abhijeet running he ran behind him.. finally caught him..

Daya: abhijeet tum…

Abhijeet: kaun abhijeet.

Daya: tum aur kaun.. aur tum humpe goli kyu chala rahe they..

Abhijeet: chodo mujhe aur jaane do..

Daya: abhijeet tum.. then.. gun shot..

Daya: aaaaaabbbbbbbhijjjjeeeet..

Abhijeet falls on ground…daya holding him..

Daya: abhijeet aakhe kholo.. plz.. nahi..

All come out.. sir abhijeet…

Salukhe notices something…daya yeh yeh abhi..abhijeet nahi hai..

All shocked

Acp: tu kya keh raha hai..

Salukhe: ha isney abhijeet ka mask pehna hua hai..

Daya: kya..

Salukhe goes near and pulls the mask out..

Rajat: sir iska matlab hum jisko abhijeet sir samaj rahe they.. woh koi aur tha.. iska matlab abhijeet sir…sach mein..

Tarika: nahi rajat.. nahi

Acp: ab sab samaj mein aa raha hai.. koi caahta tha ki hum abhijeet ko dundhey.. aur jaise hi hum yaha aaye hume khatam kardey.. lekin hum baach gaye..aur yeh aadmi pakda gaya.. hume kuch bata na sakey isliye issey khatam kar diya..

Daya: sir meri saari umeedey tooth gayi mera abhijeet sach mein…

All were hoping they will find abhijeet but no.. now there is no chance.. all the time.. it was a plan..

**Meanwhile in an old house**

Nahi nahi nahi.. maine itni planning ki.. us nakli abhijeet ke jariye.. maine cid ko waha bulaya.. lekin woh baach nikle…

Chotu: saab ab kya kareegey…

Man: kareegey bahut kuch karegey.. main inn cid walo ko yahan se zinda toh janne nahi dunga.. khaas kar abhijeet ka pyare daya aur tarika.. kitni khush ho rahe they ki inka abhijeet mil jayega.. dekho inki sari mehnat bekar ho gayi… yeh log ussey dund rahe they jo kabka mar chukka hai…

**In hotel**

All return with sad face..

Pankaj: sir, humne socha tha ki hum abhijeet sir ke saath hi.. lekin woh toh…

Daya: sir, main uss admi ko nahi choduga.. hume marne ke liye usney mere dost ka.. nahi sir ab hume abhijeet ka kaam pura karna hoga..

Acp: ha daya.. abhijeet ki maut mein iss admi ka bhi haath hai.. ab is khel ki shuruwad usney ki hi hai.. toh ussey khatam hum hi karegey..

Tarika strong: ha sir.. aap sahi keh rahe hai…

Yeh chapter itna aacha nahi tha…Plz plz naraz maat hona.. aap toh jantey hai twist laye bina.. story mein maza nahi aata… maine jaldi se update kar diya.. aur aap jaldi se padkar review bhi kardo… **NEXT CHAPTER MEIN AAP SABKE LIYE EK SURPRISE HOGA… pehle isko review karo phir dusra padho…**

**Sweetpari-thank you so much.. ab plz marna maat.. maine wapas.. sorry**

**Sonali-thank you so much**

**Arati-thank you…**

**Sneha-hmm, aapki guessing sahi thi.. par ab kya hogay.. sorry**

**Zehra-itni jaldi climax todhti aayega**

**Daya's girl-thank you so much…**

**Cracresta-itni jaldi duo ek saath.. kaise**

**Palak-thank you so much…**

**Khushi Mehta-thank you so much.. I hope abhijeet sir sach mein hoon…**

**Piya002,dareya789-thank you…**

**Guest-thank you.. aap sab ke liye hi jaldi update kar rahi ho..**

**Sweety-thank you so muuuuuuuccccccchhh…. Review soon**

**Misha c-thank you..**

**Bint-e-abid-thank you so much..aap hope kar saktey ho.. **

**Priya-thank you yaar… main yahi chahti thi ki yeh story aapko pasand aaye… love you.. aap toh bahut kuch soch tey ho….**

**Katily-main bhi yahi hope karti hu.. hehe**

**Jyoti-thank you so much.. love you too…**

**Tasha-thank you.. I hope so abhijeet sir zinda ho.. par yeh chapter padne ke baad aap toh mujhe maar hi dalogey..**

**Rukmani- thank you…**


	5. Abhijeet is back

**Next day (22****nd**** march)**

Rajat: sir, hume yaha ki local police ki madad leni chahiye… kyuki hume kuch pata nahi.. shayad woh hume kuch bata sakey.. in logo ke bare mein jin hone humpar humla karwaya…

Acp: ha rajat.. tum sahi keh rahe ho…

All move towards police station

Inspection viren: arrey, acp sir aap yaha..

Acp: ha kisi case ke silsile mein aapse baat karni hai…

Viren: aapki madad karne ke liye.. hum hamesha tayar hai..

Daya: aacha yeh photo dekho(photo of person who was acting like abhijeet).. isko pehchan they hai aap..

Viren: arey hai sir.. yeh toh ussi gang ka admi hai.. jissey lagbag 2 mahiney pehle SR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET ne khatama kiya tha..

All shocked

Acp: kya? Lekin uss mein toh sab marrey gaye they.. aur kuch jail mein hai.. phir yeh kaise bach gaya..

Viren: sir, uss ke doon boss they.. ek toh woh jisse abhijeet sir ne giraftaar… dusra joh hai… woh ek saal se gayab tha.. lekin ab woh wapas aa gaya hai.. jaise hi ussey pata chala cid walo ne uski gang ko barbad kar diya… usney ek nayi gang bana li hai.. yaha goa mein.. police kab se uska peecha kar rahi hai.. magar woh bahut shatir hai.. pata nahi kaise bach niklta hai…

Daya: sir, aab samaj mein aa raha hai.. sab… yeh badla le raha hai.. kisi bhi tarah issey pata chal gaya hoga ki hum goa mein hai.. aur ussey yeh bhi pata hoga ki ab abhijeet..

Sachin: sir par hum iske bare mein pata kaise lagayege.. kaun hai yeh aadmi…

Daya: pata laga hi legey… sachin.. virenji aap aapne kabri ko kahiye kisi bhi tarah humhe iss admi ka pata bataye.. ab issi ke ghar se kuch pata chalega..

Viren: tek hai sir…

All leave

About after 3 hours viren's khabri inform them about the peron

Viren: sir, yeh aadmi mahima nagar mein rehta hai.. yeh bhi pata chala hai.. yeh admi bahut khas aadmi the mastermind ka.. phir issey kyu maar diya..

Acp: ab yeh toh humhe bhi nahi pata… chalo is ke ghar ja kar dekhtey hai…

Meanwhile IN old house

Man: yeh cid waale mujh tak kabhi nahi pahuch saktey… kabhi nahi… ab waqt aa gaya ek ek ko marne ka.. lekin ussey pehle mujhe kisi khaas insan se baat karni hai….

Chotu: sab aap kehe toh main ussey yaha lekar aao

Man: woh is haal main bhi nahi hai… ki tek se khada bhi ho sakey… hum hi chaltey hai uske paas..

In a room

We could see a man.. who is not in good condition. His body has lots of injuries.. blood was coming out from his head too.. his hands and legs were tied.. he was unconsciousness… the door opens and man enters inside… he looks at the man and smiles…

Man: chchch.. bechara.. (signaling to chotu, hosh mein lao issey)

Chotu brings the water and pours it on unconsciousness man.. he slowly opens his eyes.. his head was spinning.. vision were blurry.. finally everything was clear..

Man: hello… kaise ho… ABHIJEET (yes it's abhijeet, sorry abhijeet ko aise dikhane ke liye)

Abhijeet: tu..mm..(broken voice)..

Man: ha main… dekho kya halat bana rakhi hai aapni.. to chotu: iske haath par kholo

Abhijeet: kya.. cha..hiye tumhe mujhse…

Man: tumhari zindagi…

Abhijeet: toh.. ab..tak..zinda.. kyu rakha hai..

Man:(laughing)abhijeet tum bhul rahe ho tumhari zindagi toh cid team hai…

Abhijeet: cid.. na..hi.. tu..m saath kuch nahi kar saktey..

Man: main kuch bhi kar sakta hu… kuch bhi.. arrey main toh tumhe batana hi bhul gaya.. puri ki puri cid team goa mein hai..lagta hai tumhari maut ne unney pagal kar diya hai.. khud hi aa gaye.. maut ke pass..

Abhijeet: ab jab woh yaha.. aaye hai.. toh.. tumhe aur tumhari puri gang ka katma karke hi chain ke saas le gey… (man slaps him)

Man: woh aur mera khatma.. maine unhe itni asani se bekoof bana diya.. aur tum keh rahe ho ki woh mujhe..(laughing).. main sabi ko maar dunga.. sabse pehle daya aur tarika ko..

Abhijeet:nahi.. daya aur tarika ki kuch bhi hua toh main.. tumhe..

Man: chup.. kya karoge.. tumhari aakho ke samne main unhe maruga.. aur tum kuch nahi kar paogey…main tumhe kuch dekha ta hoon…

He shows him the shootout at the godown, where daya was injured..

Man: dekho abhi toh sirf khandey par goli lagi hai.. ho sakta hai ageey..

Abhijeet became scared..

Abhijeet: tumhari.. dusmani mujhse hai.. maine tumari puri gang ka sharvanash kiya tha.. plz.. un sabko kuch maat karna…

Man: ha main tumhe takleef dena chahta hu… tumhari jaan basti hai na daya aur tarika mein.. woh tumhari kamzori hai… tumne mere bhai ko mujhse cheen liya.. main tumse tumhara pyaar aur tumhare dost jaise bhai ko cheen lunga…tumhe toh main ussi din maar dalta jisdin tum…

**Flashback**

On the day abhijeet fall,

After cid team (to see tarika) and rescue team leave from there… same man comes there with few goons and goes into deep jungle….

Man: agar abhijeet inhe yaha nahi mila toh aagey waha hoga jungle main.. dundo charo taraf..

Goon1: boss, yeh dekhiye waha koi zakmi pada hua hai…

Man: chalo chal kar dekhtey hai…they turn him around it was Abhijeet who was shot in stomach and injuries were there due to fell from cliff..

Man: evil smile.. utho issey… dekho zinda hai ya..

Goon1 checks his pulse..

Goon1: boss, iski saanse chal rahe hai.. par dhere dhere…

Man: uthao issey aur le chalo aapne aadey par..

Goon2: par boss, humhe issey hospital le jana chahiye.. kahi yeh..

Man:(angry) mujhe maat sikao kya karna hai.. main doctor ka intezam kar duga…

They take abhijeet with them.. doctor treats him in goa…

Man: kab tak tek hoga yeh..

Doctor: dekhiye maine inki goli nikal di hai.. 48 gantey main inhe hosh aa jayega.. lekin inhe yaha aise mahol main rakna tek nahi hai.. agar aap inhe hospital..

Man: aacha nahi toh kya.. he signals his goon and the goon shots the doctor..

Man: main koi bhi sabot nahi chodta… looks at abhijeet.. manane doon.. cid walo ko tumhari maut ka matam manane doon.. jald hi sab khatam.. cid khatam..

Goon1: boss aapne issey bachaya kyu..aap toh issey badla lena chahtey hai na..

Man:yeh marega.. pal pal marega… itni asaan maut toh main issey duga nahi…

**Flashback over**

Man: abhijeet tumne baagne ki koshish ki..majburan mujhe tumhara aisa haal banana para..

**Flashback**

Abhijeet was always keep under seductive and 1 moth earlier.. abhijeet finally opens his eyes.. and remembers what happened how he saved tarika..

Abhijeet: yeh main kaha aa gaya hoon.. mujhe toh hospital main hona chahiye tha.. main yaha iss jagah kaise ho..

Sound from behind..

Man: main laya hoon tumhe yaha…

Abhijeet: tum.. tum kaun ho.. aur main toh..

Man: mujhe nahi pechantey main wahi hoon.. yaad karo tumhara mission 456..

Abhijeet remembers..

Abhijeet: oh toh tum ho asli master mind.. tumhe kya lagta hai.. tum mujhe yah arak paoge.. cid wale mujhe doodh they yaha tak pahuch jayege..

Man started to laugh.. abhijeet confusesd..

Man: unlogo ke liye toh tum maar chuke ho…

Abhijeet: kya magar..

Man: main tumhe bata hu.. kya hua..

He tells everything…

Man: bechara daya.. who toh aapna hoosh hi kho beta.. aur tumhari pyari tarikaji.. tadap rahi hai tumhe dekh ne ke liye..

Abhijeet: khabar dar unka naam aapni zuban se liya toh…

Man: toh kya karogey..

Abhijeet: tumhari jaan leluga.. pata hai na tumhare saathi hiran ke saath kya kiya tha maine.. tumhari puri gang khatam ho gayi thi..

Man: slaps him.. kucn nahi kar saktey.. abhijeet pushes him hard beats up some goons and runs away…

Pakdo issey.. goons run behind him.. abhijeet's feels pain on his wound but still he tries his best to run… but the ggons were muvh more faster.. they caught him… and hit hard on his head.. he shouts…

Dayyyyyyyaaaaaaa…

**Flashback over**

Abhijeet: tum cahae kuch bhi karlo.. mere daya ka tum kuch nahi bigad saktey…

Man: woh toh dekhe gey…(the goon forcefully gave him drug and abhijeet fells unconsciousness, abhijeet murmuring daya..)

**Heera(man acting as abhijeet) house**

Daya feels like someone called him…

Rajat: kya hua sir..

Daya: mujhe laga jaise kisi ne mujhe pukara..

Rajat: sir, kisne

Daya: abhijeet ne..

Rajat: magar sir abhijeet sir toh.. hamari jo aakhri umeed thi woh bhi tuuth gayi..

Daya: kuch bhi ho jaye hum iss gang ko khatam karke hi dum lege.. chalo dekhtey hai.. kuch milta hai kya..

All search and find some pictures..

Sachin: sir, yeh toh hamari goa ki pictures hai.. iska matlab yeh log humpe naraz rakh rahe hai.. jabse hum yaha aaye hai…

Rajat looks around and find something and then screams

Rajat: sir, jaldi chaliye yaha se… bomb hai..

All run outside and blast…

Purvi: sir, yeh log toh humhe mar kar he chodegey…

Shreya: aarey purvi tumhe toh chod lagi hai..

Purvi: nahi kuch bas.. aise hi…

Sir, sir tarika kaha hai…

Salukhe: tarika..

Acp: dundo ussey..

All search for her.. but she is nowhere..

Pankaj: sir, kahi tarah andher..

Daya: nahi.. aisa nahi ho sakta…

Guys, aap soch rahe hogey main do chapters kyu update kardiye.. kyuki main Monday update nahi kar paogi.. aur hai.. aap review kartey rahey.. ek request dono chapter mein.. alag alag review karna.. ek chapter panda phir dusra review karna… lo aagaye aapke abhijeet sir wapas… aacha ek baat batao.. kya aap log chahtey hai ki tarika abhijeet se abhi mil jaye? Ya team ke saath ho… batayiega.. love you all.. take care…


	6. Do pal ke liye ek saath

**Do pal ke liye ek saath**

Shreya: sir, tarika toh kahi pe nahi dikh rahi..

Nikhil comes sir tarika ko iss ghar mein bhi nhai hai..

Daya: yeh tarika aachanak kaha chali gayi…ass pass pucho kisi ne ussey dekha hai kya..

Daya looks at rajat who was lost… daya ask him

Daya: rajat kya hua..

Rajat: sir mujhe andar yeh mila hai..(he shows him)

Daya: yeh toh abhijeet ki ring hai.. jo tarika ne ussey di thi.. par yeh yaha kya kar rahi hai…

Pankaj comes: sir, jaldi chaliye Shreya, freddy sir waha unpar humla hua hai..

Rajat acp and daya run worriedly.. they see 4 of them fighting with the goons… daya and others join…

Daya holds one goon by collar: bata tarika kaha hai.. tumlogo ne ussey gayab kiya hai na…

Goon1: ab tarika aapko nahi milegi…

Before he could say anything he eats capasole..

Nikhil: sir isney toh..

Rajat: sir, pata nahi tarika kis hal main hogi…

Acp: chinta mat karo hum ussey dundlegey…

Pehle tum sab hospital chalo.. aur dressing karwao..

Purvi: par sir tarika..

Acp: maine kaha na kuch nahi hoga ussey…

All leave to hospital

**Same old house**

A girl open her eyes.. ahh mera sir..(holding her head)

Main yaha kaise aayi..

Then remembers

While they were going out of the house someone comes and hit her head….

Kahi yeh wahi log toh nahi..voice…

Hello, tarikaji…

Tarika: kaun ho tum.. aur mujhe yaha kyu laye ho..

Man: main kaun ho.. tumhare abhijeet ka sabse bada dushman..

Tarika: abhijeet.. tumhari wajah se meri abhijeet ki jaan gayi hai..

Man: ha meri wajah se…

Tarika comes and hold him by collar… kyu maara mere abhijeet ko..he slaps her.. and push her hard..

Man: tumne maara hai ussey..(tarika confused).. bulgayi.. woh tumhe bachane aaya tha.. aur bechara khud ji maara gaya…

Tarika remembers and cries…

Man: pata hai cid team tumhe dundh rahi hai.. par tum unhe nahi milogi…

Tarika: cid tumhe chodegi nahi..

Angry phirse wahi dialogue.. yeh dialogue sun sun ke main tang aa chukka hu.. lekin kya hua.. tum logo par doon bar humla hua.. kuch nahi kar paye tumlog…aacha tum roh rahi hu.. chalo tumhe todha khush kar deta hu…

Tarika: matlab…

Man: tumhe tumhare aashiq se milata hu..(tarika confused)

He takes her to other room.. holding her hard.. tarika struggling..chodo mujhe.. mujhe kahi nahi jaana…as soon as they enter the room.. tarika senses her love around.. abhi… (the guy leaves her).. tarika looks around and her eyes stops at a person who is lying on the floor.. she goes near to him. Turns him around.. stunned and happy too a little.. teary tone.. ab..bhi.. abhijeet..she placing his head on her lap and cries.. abhijeet aakhe kholo.. dekho tumhari tarika tumhare saath hai.. plz abhijeet…

_**Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho...  
Tu Jo Paas Ho Phir Kya Yeh Jahaan Tere Pyar Mein Ho Jaaun Fanaa  
Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho**_

Abhijeet plz akhe kholo… slowly abhijeet open his eyes.. his vision his blurly.. and clear everything..he smiles a little even it was difficult for him.. ..r..ikka.. he wanted to hug her he touches her face to clear once it's not his nightmare…_****_

Tere Dil Mein Meri Saanson Ko Panaah Mil Jaaye  
Tere Ishq Mein Meri Jaan Fanaa Ho Jaaye  
Jitne Paas Hain Khushbu Saans Ke  
Jitne Paas Hothon Ke Sargam  
Jaise Saath Hain Karvat Yaad Ke  
Jaise Saath Baahon Ke Sangam  
Jitne Paas Paas Khwaabon Ke Nazar  
Utni Paas Tu Rehna Humsafar  
Tu Jo Paas Ho Phir Kya Yeh Jahaan  
Tere Pyar Mein Ho Jaaun Fanaa  
Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho

they have an eye look.. abhijeet holds her hand

_**Rone De Aaj Hamko Do Aankhen Sujaane De  
Baahon Mein Lene De Aur Khud Ko Bheeg Jaane De  
Hain Jo Seene Mein Qaid Dariya Woh Choot Jaayega  
Hain Itna Dard Ke Tera Daaman Bheeg Jaayega  
Jitne Paas Paas Dhadkan Ke Hain Raaz  
Jitne Paas Bundon Ke Baadal**_

Abhijeet:Ta.r..ika tum sach mein ya mera sapna hai..

Tarika: ha abhijeet main sach main.. yeh koi sapna nahi hai.. tumhari tarika tumhare pass hai..

Abhijeet: ta..r..i..ka.. maine tumhe ..baah..ut rulaya ha..i na..

Tarika: nahi abhijeet.. meri wajah tum.. us din.. kahi mein..

Abhijeet: ta..rika usmein t.. ..ri koi galti.. na..hi.. thi.. m..ere hi karan.. .go ne tumhe.. kid..kidnap k..i..ya.. tha..

Tarika: pa.r abhijeet.. tum.. _**  
Jaise Saath Saath Chanda Ke Hain Raat  
Jitne Paas Nainon Ke Kaajal  
Jitne Paas Paas Saagar Ke Lehar  
Utne Paas Tu Rehna Humsafar  
Tu Jo Paas Ho Phir Kya Yeh Jahaan  
Tere Pyar Mein Ho Jaaun Fanaa  
Mere Haath Mein Tera Haath Ho Saari Jannatein Mere Saath Ho**_

Man: oyye Laila majnu..he pulls tarika away from him..abhijeet glance at him..

Abhijeet: chodo ta..r..i..k.. ko..

Man: nahi toh kya karogey.. ha tum toh teak se khade bhi nahi ho saktey..

Abhijeet tries to get up.. but he was really week.. he fell.. tarika jerk her hand and run towards him.. she makes him sit..

Tarika: abhijeet tum tek ho…

Abhijeet: ha.. tarika main.. tek..hu..

Man: aarey chotu dekho toh kitna pyaar hai in dono mein.. ek ko taklif hoti hai toh..dusrey ko bhi dard hota.. maine kaha than a abhijeet tumhare samaney sabko maruga..

He agains pulls tarika away.. and slap her hard..

Abhijeet: nahi..jagiya.. nahi.. plz tarika.. ko.. kuch maat karo..jo..bhi.. ka. hai mera saath.. .(tears were rolling down)

Jagiya: abhi toh tarika hai.. ab dekho tumhe dundhtey dundhtey puri cid team yaha aayegi… tumne meri buri gang ko khatam kiya na.. ab main puri cid team ko karuga..

Jagiya: tarika.. aaso bachake rakho.. issey toh maar hi duga.. tum bhi marogi.. sirf abhijeet ki wajah se…

Tarika: cid team tumhe chodegi nahi…

Jagiya: chodegi tab jab.. mujhe pakare gi…

Abhijeet managed to get up and started to beat jagiya with whatever power he has left.. it was really easy for jagiya to beat abhijeet back… 2 to 3 goons start beating abhijeet(including chotu).. abhijeet was screaming in pain…

Tarika: nahi.. plz matmaro issey.. abhijeet…

abhijeet fell on ground.. waving his hand.. ta.r..i..k..a and faints..

Jagiya: bahut taklif ho rahi hai.. aapne abhijeet ko aise dekh kar.. (laughing)..he takes her from the room.. he makes her unconsciousness..

To chotu: pata hai na kaha chodna hai issey..

Chotu: ha boss…

**In hotel**

Inspector comes..

Salukhe: inspector viren, tarika kuch pata chala.

Viren: sir hum koshish kar rahe hai.. maine sarey gabriyoh ko bol diya hai.. jaise hi uske barrey kuch pata chalega hum aapko bata dege…

Acp: salukhe tarika mil jayegi..

Viren's phone ring

Viren: hello

Person: sir, dr tarika ka pata chal gaya

Viren: aacha kaha hai..

Person: sab city hospital

Viren: aacha tak hai.. to acp: sir, tarikaji mil gayi hai..

Daya: kaha hai..

Viren: city hospital

Shreya (worried): city hospital

Viren: ha..

Acp: chalo jaldi..

**All reach hospital**

Person: sir, tarika ji mujhe beech ke paas mili unke sar main chot lagi hai..

Daya: kya..

Doctors comes out salukhe asks

Salukhe: doctor, ab tarika kaisi hai..

Doctor: dekhiye abhi woh tek hai.. aap log unsey mil saktey hai.. par jab unhe hosh aajaye..

Doctor leaves and all go inside tarika's room… look at her.. she was looking very dul..

Tarika was sleeping..

She sees abhijeet.. she hears his scream, pain..wakes up

Abbhijeeeeeeet…..

Purvi: goes near her and hold her hand tarika kya hua… hum hai

Tarika looks around.. main main hospital main kaise aayi.. aura ur abhijeet kaha hai..all stunned sudden question of her

Daya: tarika abhijeet toh mar..

Tarika: nahi mera abhijeet jinda hai.. (all shocked)

Purvi: tarika tumne sapne main..

Tarika: nahi nahi nahi.. main sapna nahi dekh rahi thi.. maine ussey chua hai.. apne inhi haathon se.. looking at daya… daya usney mujhse baat ki..

Daya: tarika abhijeet toh

Tarika: daya plz meri baat ka yakin karo.. jab hum uss nakli abhijeet ke ghar gaye tab kisi mujhe kidnap karliya.. aur woh aur koi nahi wahi aadmi hai jisse aap sab dundh rahe ho… maine waha abhijeet ko dekha.. abhijeet bahut buri halat main tha.. ussey bahut dard ho raha tha..pata hai.. jab uss admi ne mujhe tappad mara toh abhijeet ne himmat karkey ussey marne laga.. lekin (started crying)

Daya: lekin kya tarika

Tarika: lekin woh bahut kamzoor tha.. meri aakho ke samney woh log abhijeet ko maar rahe they… main kuch nahi kar payi.. kuch nahi..

Rajat: tarika tum sach keh rahi ho..

Tarika: ha rajat.. main sach keh rahi hu..

Daya: sir, maine kaha than a mera abhijeet hume alvida keh kar nahi ja sakta..

Acp: ha daya.. ab abhijeet ko wapas lekar hi hum jayegey…(all smiles)

Sachin: aacha tarika.. tumhe kaise pata ki yeh wahi log hai?..

Tarika: kyuki usney kaha tah ki abhijeet tumne meri gang ko khatam kiya.. main tumhari puri cid team ko…aur hai uska naam jagiya hai..

Acp: kya kaha tumne.. jagiya..

Tarika nodded yes…

Daya: sir aap iska naam suntein hi chok kyu gaye..

Acp: daya yeh jagiya ussi gand ka master mind hai…

Daya: sir aap inti yakin se kaise keh saktey hai..

Acp: daya jagiya 5 saal pehle bhi drugs bahar bejta tha.. lekin woh pakra nahi gaya.. aur yeh aadmi jisse abhijeet ne pakra yeh bhi wahi kaam karta hai.. pehle bhi abhijeet ne issey pakad ney ki koshish ki.. par nahi pakad paaya.. lekin jab issey pata chala mumbai mein iska gang barbaad ho gaya toh yeh wapas aa gaya..aur aab badla le raha hai.. abhijeet se nahi puri cid team se..

Tarika: sir aap shayad sahi keh rahe hai.. woh keh raha tha ki.. woh puri cid team ko khatam kardega.. aur abhijeet kuch nahi karpayega..

Daya: mere dost ki eke k chik aur dard ka hisab dena hoga is jagiya ko..tarika tumhe pata hai ki woh kaha leke gaye they tumhe…

Tarika: nahi daya..

Acp: tarika kuch yaad karo.. kuch aisi cheez kuch bhi..

Tarika things hard

Tarika: ha sir yaad aaya.. woh ek purana sa ghar tha.. aur ha sir jab who pakiya mujhe keech raha that oh mujhe kidke pe kuch board se dikha jispe.. old house larke kuch likha tha..

Acp: viren pata lago koi bhi aisa ghar jo sallo se bandh ho..

Viren: hi sir..

Acp: Pankaj, freddy, tum bhi jao inke saath

Three left..

Salukhe: tarika tum aaram karo…

Tarika: par sir abhijeet

Daya: kuch nahi honey dunga main abhijeet ko.. tum chinta maat karo.. hamara abhijeet ab hamare saath hi Mumbai wapas jayega…(tarika and other smile)

**Meanwhile old house**

Abhijeet opens his eyes and sees around.. he was looking for someone.. ta..r..i.. ..

_**Do palon ke thi **_

_**yeh dillo ki dastan **_

_**aur phir chal diye**_

_**tum kaha hum kaha**_

jagiya: comes in.. kisse dundh rahe ho.. tarika ko..

abhijeet gives angry expression

jagiya: naraz kyu ho rahe ho.. bahut jald tumhe puri cid team se milwa dunga…

abhijeet: m.. k..y..a hai tumhara…

jagiya: matlab yeh puri cid team tumhe dundne mein lag chuki hai.. aur yahi mein chahta tha… ab khel mein aur bhi maza aayega.. mujhe toh kuch karna hi nahi pada.. woh khud be khud maut ke pass aa rahe hai,,

abhijeet: nahi.. nahi.. meri wa..jaa.h se team ko katra hai..nahi.. ma..in unhe kuch nahi honey dunga..

jagiya: kya karogey.. kuch nahi kar saktey tum..

abhijeet: (angry) ma..in kya kar.. sakta hu.. he tried to get up.. managed and began to fight with him.. jagiya was much more powerful than him.. he beat him.. abhijeet shouts.. ahh..

jagiya: tumhari yeh halat phir bhi tum.. tum cid team ki kamzori ho.. aur meri jeet ki takat.. to chotu: le kar jao issey aur pata hai na kya karna hai..

chotu: ji boss.. 3 people take abhijeet with them…

**lo hogaya.. surprise surprise maine kaha tha ki main Monday update nahi karugi… par mujhse raha nahi gaya isliye kar diya… dekho main investigation main itni aachi nahi ho.. par mujhse jitna ho saka maine likha.. batana kaisa lagey abhirika…. Next chapter main.. hmm abhi nahi bataugi…guys review kam nahi honey chahiye.. next update jab 100 cross ho jaye… and big thanks to..krittika, guest,rukmani, palak, priya,piya,sunshine,aditi,guest,sweetpari,misha,katiiy,khushi,dareya789.. sorry individual thanks nahi bol paugi…**

**cidfrek- aapne bahut dher se review kiya.. koi baat nahi.. I am happy ki apne mere story ke hare k chapter ko review kiya.. love you..**

**take care everyone..**

**thanks to anyone I missed.. review soon.. **


	7. Mission Save Abhijeet

**Mission save abhijeet**

**next day (23****rd**** march)**

tarika gets discharge from hospital.. on the way to hospital she remembers abhijeet scream, pain.. everything

purvi: tarika kya soch rahi ho.

Tarika: purvi.. mujhe abhijeet ki asie halat dekhi nahi ja rahi thi..woh bahut takleef mein hai..

Purvi: chinta maat karo hum bahut jald abhijeet sir ka pata laga legey..

Freddy comes with inspector

Freddy: sir pata chal gaya.. uss jagah ke bare mein..

Sachin: toh jaldi batao…

Pankaj: sir, yaha se 10 km dhur ek sunsan elaka hai.. wahan par ek khandar jagah..hai..

Daya: toh phir dher kis baat ki.. chalo chaltey hai.. main aa raha hu mere dost.. tujhe bachane…

Tarika also moves,

Salukhe: tarika tum hotel main aaram karo.. hum

Tarika: sir, waha mera abhijeet itne dard mein hai.. aur main aaram karo.. nahi sir.. nahi sir.. main bhi chal rahi ho..

Salukhe: par tarika

Acp: salukhe tarika nahi manegi.. chalne do issey…

About half an hour later they reach the old house

Acp: daya darwaza door do…

Daya breaks the door and enter inside.. from top boxes fell on them.. but still they move on..

Acp: sab log sambal kar.. abhijeet ki jindagi ka sawal hai…aur ha.. is jagiya ne koi na koi jhal beechaya hoga.. bachke rehna.. daya, Shreya, pankaj tum right side jao.., rajat, purvi, Nikhil, freddy tum left side jao.. aur hum samney jaate hai..

All: yes sir..

**In another place**

Jagiya: dekho abhijeet aapni aakho se dekho.. in sab ki maut.. video was playing.. everything was clear..

Abhijeet looks at all of them.. teary eyes..

Jagiya: aapne aaso bachake rakho.. ab tamasha dekho..

**Daya, Shreya, Pankaj, tarika side**

They move in front.. daya notices something.. he stops them.. ek minute.. he looks carefully.. there is electric wire..

Daya: yah electric wire hai..

Shreya: sir ab hum aagey kaise jayegey..

Daya manges to cut the wire and they move forward..

Someone attack them from behind. Daya and all fight… in few second 3 of them on the floor..

Daya: hume marne ke liye machar…rakhta hai…

Abhijeet smiles at this.. maine.. kah.a tha. na.. ki.. cid team.. k.o khatam karna itna asan nahi..

Jagiya: chup.. abhi tamasha dekhtey raho.. bahut jaldi hai inhe tumhe dekhne ki…

Daya, Shreya Pankaj move forwards and were shocked….

They glanced at each other…

**Rajat, Purvi, Nikhil, Freddy**

They move forward and something hits purvi back.. aahh.. rajat turns.. and sees arrow..

Rajat takes it out.. purvi feels the pain

Rajat: kuch nahi hai.. purvi.. bas ho gaya.. tum tek ho

Purvi: ha sir, main teek hu..

Few goons enter and they fight.. rajat gets injured a bit… they move forwards and sees something gets shocked.. looks at each other..

Abhijeet laughs a bit.. tum dekho ab tamasha.. kaise cid tumhare in macharo ko khatam kartey hai…

**Acp, Salukhe, sachin, viren**

They move forward sachin steps on a thing and from top iron was about to fall but they move.. (acp good eye look)

Acp: sab log teek ho..

All: yes sir

Abhijeet: dekho.. tumhara yeh plan bhi fail ho gaya.. sab bach gaye..

Jagiya in anger slaps abhijeet hard..

Jagiya: chup ek dam.. maut tumhare samney hai aur tum..

Abhijeet: ma..ut.. se.. yeh.. abhijeet nahi darta…

Searching whole house they all get together

Acp: kya hua tum sab log itna chauke huo kyu ho..

Tarika: sir, humhe waha bahut khoon mila hai.. aur maine check kiya hai.. woh khoon abbhijeet ka hai..

Acp: kya.. my god..

Rajat: aur sir humhe uss kamre mein rasiya aur yeh.. showing him yeh scringe mila hai.. ismein drugs hai…

Daya: sir, yeh aadmi pagal ho chukka hai.. mere abhijeet ko itni taklif de.. agar maine iski garden pakar ke issey..

Acp: daya shant ho jao.. par yeh abhijeet ko lekar gaya kaha.. aur issey pata kaise chala ki hum yaha aane waley hai..

Tarika pov: hum abhijeet ke itne kareeb they.. humne aane mein dher kardi.. I am sorry abhijeet maine phirse tumhe kho diya..

Daya pov: abhijeet mere dost mujhe maaf karde.. tere itne paas ho kar bhi main tujhe bacha nahi paya..

Acp pov: I am sorry mere baache… hum tumhe nahi baacha paye..

Salukhe: boss, ab abhijeet tak kaise pahuch gey..

Rajat: ha sir..

Daya sees something and says: sir chaliye yaha se..

Acp: lekin kya hua

Daya: sir abhijeet yaha nahi hai.. toh chaliyre..

All leave..in the car

Sachin: sir aapne aachank humhe chal ne ke liye kyu kaha..

Daya: sachin maine aha par cameras dekhe.. woh jagiya humpe nazar rakhr hue tha..aur agey hum kuch aur plan karey ussey pata chal jata.. aur hum phirse abhijeet ke kareeb pahuchtey pahuchtey rah jatey..

Pankaj: sir aapki naraz abhijeet sir jaise tez hoti ja rahi hai..

Daya: sab maine abhijeet se sikha hai..

At the hotel

Daya to tarika: tarika jab tumlog baat kar rahe they.. tumne kisi aadmi ka naam aur suna..

Tarika thinks hard..

Tarika: ha daya.. chotu..

Acp: uska cehra banwa sakti ho..

Tarika: ha sir, unney mere abhijeet ko..

Freddy: sir main kahi se sketch artist ko leke aata hu..

After the sketch is done.. they start looking for chotu..

Rajat: sir kuch haath nahi laga..

Acp: chalo wapas .. kal phir dundege..

All disappointed leave..

**In hotel**

Daya pov: kal kuch bhi ho main tujhe dundh hi lunga abhijeet.. kuch be ho..kal tum mere pass hogey.. main wada karta hu..

**Next day (24****th**** march)**

All began their search for chotu..

At the restaurant

Rajat sees him..

Rajat: sir, woh raha chotu..

Daya: chotu..

Chotu looks back and gets scared , he starts to run.. daya catches him.. daya slaps him

Daya: tunne mere dost ko haath kaise lagaya.. kaise lagaya.. daya starts to beat him.. sachin rajat tries to stop but daya is in full anger..

Acp shouts: daya.. agar tumne issey maar diya toh abhijeet nahi milega..

Daya leaves him and chotu fells on ground..

Sachin picks him up..

Sachin: bol, kaha hai tumhara boss aur abhijeet sir..nahi toh

Chotu (scared): saab, saab marna maat.. main batata hu.. sab woh humne abhijeet sir ko woh purana red fort hai waha par rakha hai…

Daya: tum logo ko humare plan ke bare mein pata kaise chalta tha..

Chotu: saab woh who inspector viren hamara hi aadmi hai..

Acp: kya.. Inspector viren…

Chotu: ji sab…saab aap mujh tak pahuch gaye..

Rajat: kyuki inspector viren hamare saath nahi they jab tarika ne tumhare baare mein bataya..

Acp: le chalo issey.. ab waqt aa gaya hai khel ko khatam karna ka.. jagiya tera khel khatam.. hum aa rahe hai..(angry eyes)

They moves towards the red fort

**At red fort**

Jagiya pours water on abhijeet.. abhijeet opens his eyes..

Jagiya: kaise ho abhijeet..

Abhijeet's full body was paining.. his head was spinning… and he was becoming very week…

Abhijeet: aah.. mera sar..

Jagiya: bahut dard ho raha hai.. aj main tumhare dard ko hamesha ke liye khatam kar deta hu…

Abhijeet: m..a..t..l..aa..b

Jagiya: tumhari maut ka samay aa gaya hai..

He points guns towards abhijeet.. his hand was on the trigger..he was about to shoot but he hears 2 cars sound..

Jagiya: yeh kaun aa gaya.. hey goon1 dekh zara kaun hai..

Abhijeet: tu.m ha..a.r..i. maut.. aayi ha.i bahar..

Jagiya: chup..

Ouside

cid team comes and starts firing at the men there.. some they beat up..

acp: daya tum aur sachin abhijeet ko dekho.. hum yaha sambal lege..

daya: tek hai sir..

they went inside.. daya shouts.. abhijeet.. abhijeet..

abhijeet hears him… and was about to say but jagiya puts his hand to abhijeet mouth.. abhijeet struggles… and takes him with help of 2 goons..

daya stops..

rajat: kya hua sir..

daya: mujhe laga abhijeet.. chalo idher dekhtey hai..they go there and rajat sees

rajat: sir, woh dekhiye kuch log ek aadmi ko lekar ja rahe hai..

daya: abhijeet hi hoga… chalo jaldi..they follow..

daya: hey ruko.. abhijeet

goons put abhijeet down… about 11-12 people come and soon does the other cid members..

jagiya: aao.. aao toh aakhir tumlog pahuch hi gaye aapne abhijeet tak…

all team members looks at their abhijeet.. bad condition.. tarika, daya and acp can feel his pain… they are happy he is alive.. but sad too at his condition..

daya: le aagayi cid team tere samney chodey mere abhijeet ko..

jagiya: kabhi nahi .. issey marna hoga aur tum sabko bhi.. isney mere badey koi mara.. meri puri 10 saloo ki mehnat miti mein mila di.. issey toh marna padega.. jao eke k ko maar doon..

abhijeet slowly opens his eyes and sees jagiya pointing gun towards him… daya standing there and smiles at abhijeet.. and they have an eye talk.. abhijeet with much effort left.. somehow maange him to drop down.. daya runs and snatches gun from him and beat him up… all the goons are down.. tarika run towards abhijeet…

tarika: abhijeet.. tum tek ho..

abhijeet: ma..i..n tek hu..t..a..r..ika..

acp: sachin roko daya ko.. woh maar jayege..

sachin holds him.. sir plz rukh jayei..

daya: nahi sachin isney mere abhijeet ko mujhse 3 mahiney dhur rakha.. main issey maar dunga… ussey kitni taklif di.. drugs.. mara issey…

jagiya: daya tumhe toh mera shukargusar hona chahiye.. agar main waha nahi aata toh tumhara abhijeet wahi maar gaya hota..

daya stops..

Jagiya: tum log na kambiyab rahe aapne abhijeet ko dundne mein.. lekin maine dundh liya.. kismet mere saath thi..(he starts to laugh)

Daya: sachin issey pehle main issey maar doon lejao issey yaha se..

Abhijeet: d.. ..

Daya runs towards him and hug…

_**Yeh dosti hum nahi todegey **_

_**Todegey dum magar tera saath na chodegey**_

Daya: abhijeet mere dost.. kaha chale gaye they tum mujhe chod kar…

Acp: daya humhe issey pehle hospital le jana hoga.. ha sir

Daya, tarika pick abhijeet up… whereas chotu whom daya beat he takes the gun and points towards Daya.. abhijeet sees him and in second..

Everyone freeze there…

Daya: abhijeeeeeeeeeeet…

Tarika: abhijeeet…

Others: ssssiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr…

Acp: foran ambulance bulao..

Pankaj: sir, ..lance aa gayi..

Daya with help of sachin takes him into ambulance.. tarika and daya go into ambulance with him…others in quills.

_**Jaane nahin… denge tujhe  
Jaane tujhe… denge nahin  
Jaane nahin… denge tujhe  
Jaane tujhe… denge nahin**_

Abhijeet was breathing heavily..

Daya: kuch nahi hoga tumhe abhijeet..

_**Chahe tujhko rab bulaa le  
Hum na rab se darne waale  
Raahon mein dat ke khade hain hum  
Yaaron se nazrein chura le  
Chahe jitna dum lagaa le  
Jaane na tujhko aise denge hum**_

Daya: hum bas pahuchne wale hai.. daya was holding his hand.. tarika was in state of shock.. she was staring at abhijeet…

_**Jaane nahin denge tujhe  
Jaane tujhe denge nahin**_

Reach at hospital..on stretcher..

Acp: freddy jaldi se doctor ko bulao.. jaldi

Freddy: ji sir

Doctors comes and abhijeet is taken into operation theatre..

Acp sits down and salukhe comes..

Acp:yaar, main abhijeet ko phirse nahi khona chahta..

Salukhe: kuch nahi hoga ussey…

Daya had tears and remembers

When chotu was about to shoot… abhijeet sees him, pushes daya aside and bullet its abhijeet chest…

Daya: kyu abhijeet kyu? Kyu tum hum sabki itni chinta kartey ho… har baar mujhe bachane ke chakkar mein tumhari jaan khatre main padh janti hai… mere dost.. itna pyaar kyu karte ho tum mujhse…

Shreya comes and puts her hand on his sholder..

Shreya: sir, kuch nahi hoga abhijeet sir ko.. woh tek ho jayegey..

Daya: Shreya agar ussey kuch hogaya toh main bhi jinda nahi rahuga.. nahi rahuga..

Shreya: aisa maat kahiye sir.. agar aap is tarah se tuuth jayegey toh tarika(looks at her, who is not speaking a single word, just sitting in a corner).. aur abhijeet sir ko kaun sambalega…

Purvi goes near to tarika.. shakes her..

Purvi: tarika kuch to bolu.. plz.. tum aisa karogi toh abhijeet sir..(tarika no response)..rajat comes..rajat sir dekhiye na kya hogaya hai issey.. kuch bhi nail bol rahi hai yeh..

Rajat: purvi.. tarika ko akela rahendo.. shayad abhijeet sir ki yeh halat ussey dekhi nahi gayi..

Wheras doctor comes out.. tarika sees them and run and ask..

Tarika: doctor.. mera abhijeet tek roh hai na.. btayie na..(doctors looks down)

Daya: abhijeet tek hai na.. boliye na doctor..

Doctor: sir, abhijeet ki halat abhi bahut critical hai.. agar aglay 48 hours mein unhe hosh nahi aaya toh..woh coma mein ja saktey…

Tarika drops down…and starts to cry..purvi and Shreya.. tarika sambalo..

Acp: doctor aap kya keh rahe hai…

Doctor: sir, dekhiye unke khoon mein hume drugs meli hai.. aur unka kaafi khoon bhi beh chukka hai…sharir par itne zakam.. sir pe unke doo bar ek hi jagah….. chot aana… aise cases main aaksar insan maar jatey hai.. par aapki duao ki wajah se woh bach gaye.. yahi badi baat hai…

Daya: kya hum ussey mil saktey hai..

Doctor: hum abhi unhe ICU mein shift kartey hai.. phir.. ab joh bhi kar saktey hai woh aap log..

Wards boys bring abhijeet out from operation theatre.. all look at him with teary eyes…

**In ICU**

Oxygen mask on his face.. all life equipment were there..and attached to him… daya comes and sits beside abhijeet..he places his hand on his head_**  
Do kadam ka yeh safar hai  
Umr chhoti si dagar hai  
Ek kadam mein ladkhadaya kyoon  
Sunn le yaaron ki yeh baatein  
Beetengi sab ghum ki raatein  
Yaaron se rootha hai saale kyoon**_

Daya: aur kitna hume sataogey abhijeet… aur kitna.. tumhare muh se daya sunne ke liye taras gaya hu.. 3 mahiney ki judai.. tum nahi jantey maine kahse kaatey hai yeh pal tere bina.. plz abhijeet wapas aa jao..

Acp comes: abhijeet tum ab meri bhi nahi sunogey.. hai.. main tumhare order de raha hu.. chalo utho jaldi..

There was no movement from abhijeet side..

Acp continues: 3 mahiney ho chuke hai.. yeh hum hi jantey hai humne kaise kaathey tumhare bina.. plz uthjoa..salukhe tu bol na issey..

Salukhe: abhijeet maine tumhe bahut sataya.. lekin tum bhi toh mujhe pareshan kartey they.. plz utho.. tumhare bina lab mein bahut ajeeb lagta hai…plz utho abhijeet.. dekho(looking at Tarika).. meri baachi ne kya halat bana li hai.. apni…

Maa ne khat mein kya likhaa tha  
Jiye tu jug yeh kahaa tha  
Chaar pal bhi jee na paaya tu  
Yaaron se nazrein milaa le  
Ek baar tu muskura de  
Uth ja saale yun sataata hai kyoon

Freddy: sir, hum jantey hai.. app hume sun saktey hai…. Pata hai.. main bagwan se hamesha yahi maangta tha..ki woh mere abhijeet sir ko lauta dey…plz sir uthiyena… aur kitna humhe satayegey…

Doctor enters…and sees all their care, love towards abhijeet…

Doctor: dekhiye.. raat ko inke saath sirf ek jana rukh sakta hai..

Daya: sir.. main ruku ga abhijeet ke pass..

Acp: tek hai… chalo sab log..purvi.. tarika ko..

Purvi: sir, hum tarika ko lekar aajayegey…

Tarika goes near abhijeet and holds his hand..

Tarika: ..jeet. tum phirse mujhe chod kar chale jaogey… nahi..iss baar main sach kehti hu.. agar tum mere paas wapas nahi aaye na.. toh main tumse kabhi baat nahi karugi..daya daya issey kaho na uth jaye.. aur mujhe gale se lagale…plz.. kaho na issey..(placing her face down near to his hand)…tarika sleeps there..

Purvi sees her and comes daya stops..

Daya: nahi purvi.. rehendo..mat disturb karo…isney hamari baat toh mani nahi aab shayab tarika ki baat manley…

Purvi and Shreya leaves…

_**Abhijeet: tarika tarika..**_

_**Tarika: abhijeet.. tum..**_

_**Abhijeet: tarika plz mujhe jaane do.. mera waqt aa gaya hai..**_

_**Tarika: nahi abhijeet.. tum nahi jaa saktey.. tumne mujhse wada kiya tha..ki tum mujhe chodke nahi jaogey.**_

_**Abhijeet: tarika.. tum aachi tarah se janti ho.. ki meri duty.. **_

_**Tarika: tum nahi jaogey.. mujhe tumhari zaroorat hai.. daya ko tumhari zaroorat hai.. acp sir ko tumhari zaroorat hai.. aur iss desh ko tumhari zaroorat hai.. tum itni sari cheese chod kar nahi ja saktey…nahi ja saktey..**_

_**Abhijeet: tarika.. tum samjti kyu nahi..**_

_**Tarika: tek hai tum jana chahtey ho jao.. lekin jaane se pehle mujhe ek sawal ka jawab de tey jao..kya saza doon main tumhe 2 maut ka…**_

_**Abhijeet: tarika tum kya keh rahi hoon..**_

_**Tarika: saach keh rahi hoon.. agar tum jaugey toh yaha pe do aur maut hogi.. ek meri aur dusri daya ki…**_

_**Abhijeet stunned..**_

_**Abhijeet: tarika ab kuch nahi ho sakta mujhe jana hi hoga…**_

_**Tarika: nahi abhijeet nahi…**_

Tarika wakes up…abhijeet…..

Daya looks at abhijeet who is breathing heavily…he shouts doctor doctor..

**Thank you so much.. to all…so how was the chapter? Review jaroor kijiyega..**

**Miss earth- thank you so much..**

**Shilpa-thank you..**

**Cidfreak-thank you so much…I always wait for your review.. lots of hugs to you too..**

**Dreamtgrl-thank you so much…**

**Shilpam-thank you for your continuous support..**

**Khushi Mehta-aww, ab aapka foot kasie hai? Tek toh hai na.. anyway I am happy ki aapne review toh kiya..**

**Srija-thank you so much….**

**Priya-mujhe bhi suspense pasand hai.. your welcome…**

**Kamikaze me-yes I am abhirika fan…thank you so much…**

**Poonam-padna aur review karna.. :)**

**Sweetpari-thank you so much…**

**Crazyforpurvi-thank you so much.. keep reviewing**

**Rukmani-thank you so much.. ab aur sad mat hona..**

**Krittika-batao shock kaisa laga…**

**Pinki-thank you..**

**Tasha-thank you dear.. koi baat nahi.. **

**Jyoti-so sorry aapko rula diya.. batana kaisa tha yeh chapter..**

**Guest-thank you..**

**Hmm.. aur baki regular reviewers kaha gayab hogaye.. main aapke review ka wait kar rahi ho.. thank you for reading.. and appreciating my work.. love you all take care.. se you soon… **


	8. Chapter 8

Doctor comes and checks him.. his he drowning…they gave him shock.. aap plz bahar jayei..

Daya can't see him like this.. tarika strong.. daya kuch nahi hoga abhijeet ko woh wapas aayega.. aayega woh aayega…

Daya: tarika abhijeet ki halat…

Tarika: ussey wapas aana hi hoga.. humhare liye…

Acp and other arrive to..

Acp: daya kua hua tum itne pareshan kyu ho…

Daya: sir pata nahi aachanak abhijeet ki ha..laat.. ussey hosh nahi aaya sir.. par pata achanak tarika chilayi abhijeet aur maine dekha toh abhijeet tek se saan nahi le pa raha tha…

Rajat: sir abhijeet sir tek ho jayege…

Doctor comes..he looks at all their faces.. which were worried and scared..

Doctor: arrey, aap log dukhi kyu hai itney..humhe toh umeed hi nahi thi ki abhijeet kabhi hosh mein aayega..

All looks at abhijeet

Daya: matlab abhijeet..(smiles)

Doctor: abhijeet ab katre se bahar hai..(smile comes on their face).. lekin unke kafi fractures hai.. toh unhe recover honey mein time lagega… aur ek baat abhi unhe bolne main todhi taklif hogi.. aap dhyan rakhyega..

Daya: hum ussey mil saktey hai..

Doctor: ji 20 minute main unko hosh aajayega phir aap log unsey mil saktey…

Tarika: thank you doctor…

Doctor: mujhe thank you mat kijiye.. yeh sab aap logo ki wajah se hua hai.. aap log unhe itna dhamka jo rahe they..

All smile at this statement

Everyone enter inside the ICU and wait for abhijeet to open his eyes..slowlt abhijeet opens his eyes, it was blurly.. after sometime he could see everyone..

Acp: abhijeet.. kaise ho

Abhijeet:(smile a little)t.e..k.. h..u..sir

Daya: aaa.. . doctor ne kaha hai ki tumhe jyada bolney na dey.. taklif hogi..

Abhijeet: i..s..sey j..yada.. ta..k..li..f main.. d..e..kk..h chukka hu..

Acp: aacha abhi tum aaram karo hum bahar hai..

Abhijeet calls sir.. pl..z yahi r..u..k.. na.. m..u. aa..cha legega..

No body moved.. they were happy after all they heard there abhijeet sir voice after 3 months it was like 3 years…

Freddy: sir, aapko pata nahi humne kaise guzarey hai 3 mahiney aapke bigar.. main bagwan se roz dua karta tha ki kissi bhi tarah woh mere abhijeet sir ko lota dey…

Abhijeet: m..ain ab.. t..um ko cho..dke.y kahi nahi ..jauga..

Sachin phone rings, he attends the call and comes back..

Sachin to acp: sir, aapse baat karni thi..

Acp: ha bolo..

Sachin: sir (looks at abhijeet) sir bahar aayie na..two of them move out..

Acp: kya baat hai jo tum mujhe andar nahi bata saktey they..

Sachin: sir, abhi abhi DCP chitrole ka phone aaya tha..

Acp: kya.. yaar do pal ki khushi bhi barsasht nahi hoti issey.. aacha kya kaha usney

Sachin: sir woh keh rahe they ki..hamari 3 weeks ki chutiya khatam ho gayi hai.. foran Mumbai bulaya hai..

Acp: par abhijeet..ussey aise halat mein kaise lekar jayegey…

Sachin: sir, jab tak abhijeet sir tek nahi hotey hum wapas nahi jayegey..

Acp: lekin sachin hum sab yaha reh bhi nahi saktey…waha kitna kaam penting hai aur case aaya toh kaun dekhe ga..

Sachin: sir, hum kya karey..

Acp: main doctor se baat karta hoon.. aur hai tum abhi kissi se is barey main maat kehana.. khas kar daya se.. pata nahi kab gussa kar jaye..

Sachin: tek hai sir

IN doctor Cabin

Doctor: acp sir. Aap ayi na

Acp: doctor, mujhe aapse kuch baat karni thi..

Doctor: ha. Sir kahiye..

Acp: kya aap abhijeet ka transfer Mumbai ke city hospital main kar saktey hai..

Doctor: sir, abhijeet abhi is halat mein nahi hai ki woh travel kar sakey…

Acp: main janta hoon doctor.. lekin doctor hum sab yaha aur nahi ruk saktey hum cid officers hai Mumbai se.. aur hum yaha gumne aaye they.. humhe nahi pata tha ki humhe hamara abhijeet wapas milega aur is halat mein milega..

Doctor: matlab

Acp: doctor.. actually abhijeet..(how to say).. aap bas mujhe bataiye ki aap ussey transfer kar saktey hai ya nahi..

Doctor: dekhiye acp sir, abhijeet ka ghav abhi gehre hai.. ussey aaram ki bahut zarurat hai.. abhi toh nahi lekin 2 week baad hum kar saktey hai….

Acp: 2 week.. aacha tahnk you doctor..

Acp comes into the room and tells: chalo Mumbai wapas jaane ka samay aa gaya hai..(all stunned)

Daya: par sie abhijeet ko hum is halat mein kaise le kar ja saktey hai..

Acp: arrey maine kab kaha ki hum abhijeet ko lekar jayegey.. tum, tarika, freddy.. yahi rahogey.. jab tak doctors abhijeet ko izzazat nahi detey.. ki woh travel kar sakta hai.. baki sab Mumbai jayegey..

Pankaj: par sir aachanak.. maine toh abhi tak abhijeet sir ko tek se dekha tak nahi….

Acp: Pankaj kaam bhi jaroori hai.. bas kuch dino ki toh baat hai.. phir abhijeet Mumbai mein hoga..

Abhijeet: sir.. a..ap meri .t kijiye.. ma..ain te..k h..u.. aur m.. hai.. aap a.c..hanak kyu ja rahe hai..

Daya: kyu?

Abhijeet: D..DCp..ki. se..(acp and sachin look at each other) acp smiles..

Acp: I am sorry abhijeet.. mera maan bilkul bhi nahi hai tumhe aise chodke jaane ka.. par tum jantey ho na uss DCP ko..

Daya: sir aap jaye.. main iska khayal rakuga.. aur waise bhi issey kuch hisab chuta karna hai..

Abhijeet: kyu.. dara rahe ho ..daya..sir..aap..is..sey bhi lekar jayeyi..

Daya: nahi sir aap jaye main kahi nahi jaane wala..

Acp: aacha tek hai.. daya khayal rakna aapna bhi aur abhijeet ka bhi..

Sachin, rajat, Nikhil, Pankaj, salukhe, Shreya, purvi.. bye sir.. they were moving out.. smile at abhijeet and abhijeet smiled back…

Abhijeet sleeps because nurse came and gave him injection.. so his mind can be relax..

Tarika: daya tum abhi hotel main ja kar aaram karlo.. aaj raat main abhijeet ke pass rukugi..

Daya: tarika plz ab mujhe mere dost se dhur jaane ke liye maat kaho..(tarika smile) waise mujhe samaj mein nahi aaya hum issey(looks at abhijeet) kab se bula rahe they.. isney hamari baat mani nahi.. lekin tarika tumne issey aisa kya keh diya.. ki bhaisab direct tek ho gaye..

Tarika: woh.. maine.. uski aatma se baatey ki..

Daya: aacha oh.. kya.. aatma se.. .tlab..

Tarika: daya main yaha abhijeet ke pass soh gayi thi.. aur phir aachanak abhijeet ne mujhe pukara..maine ussey kaha ki agar tum jaogey toh yaha se doh aur log jayegey..

Daya: kaun?

Tarika: tum naraz mat hona

Daya: main kyu naraz hoga..

Tarika: ek main (poiting to herself) aur dusra tum..

Daya: tarika tumne..(tarika scared) sahi kaha tumne tarika.. agar abhijeet ko kuch ho jata toh main sach mein maar jata..

Tarika: daya I am sorry..

Daya: tum sorry kyu keh rahi ho

Tarika: woh agar uss din abhijeet mujhe bachane nahi aata.. toh yeh sab nahi hota.. aur na hi hamara abhijeet iss hal main hota..

Daya: tarika.. humne tumhe kitni bar kaha hai.. tumhari koi galti nahi thi..abhijeet ne aapni zindagi ko bachaya tha..

Tarika: par main..

Daya: tarika agar abhijeet ko pata chalega ki tum khod ko ussi iss halat ka zimedar samaj rahi ho.. toh kya hoga..malom hai..

Tarika nodded no

Daya: abhijeet.. tumhe..

Abhijeet tarika.. se.. n..araz ho..jayega..(daya and tarika eyes opened wide and they turn towards the direction the voice come from.. it was abhijeet)

Daya(murmuring): marr gaye.. sab sun liya..

Tarika: .jjet. tum.. toh..

Abhijeet: ma..in toh soh.. raha tha..le..kin.. tum..hari..aur daya ki batein..sun kar.. jag..gaya..

Daya: toh tumne sab sunliya..

Abhijeet smiles…

Tarika: abhijeet main..(abhijeet ignores her)

Abhijeet: Daya.. plz.. m..er.e.. .aa

Daya goes near to him..

Abhijeet: da..ya..m..uje..ek..b..aar se..laga..(daya gets tears and without wasting any minute he hugs him but careful so he is not hurt)..aww what a brotherly hug..

Daya: I am sorry boss.. maine tumhe dundne ki koshish nahi ki.. I am really sorry.. kash us din main khood..tumhe dundne gaya hota.. toh(no response from abhijeet) he breaks apart and sees abhijeet had slept with a smile on his face..

Tarika pov: lagta hai abhijeet mujhse naraz hogaya..tarika bolne se pehle soch liya kar.. ab iski narazgi bardasht karni padegi.. main bhi dekhti hu kab tak tum mujhse naraz rahogey abhijeet..

Daya looks at her.. tarika kaha kho gayi..

Tarika: ha.. main.. kuch nahi abhijeet(she looks at him) aarey yeh toh soh gaya.

Daya: ha.. tarika tum bahut takhi hui.. ek kaam karo tum hotel ja kar aaram karo main aaj raat yaha ruk ta ho…

Tarika: par daya

Daya: no par var.. jao..

Tarika: tek hai.. lekin agar koi bhi problem ho toh mujhe phone karna..

Daya: ha kar doga..(tarika looks at abhijeet for last time and leaves)

Days passed sometimes daya used to stay at night sometimes, freddy..abhijeet started to talk normally…

Daya and abhijeet

Daya: boss.. aaj tum pehle se bahut behtar lag rahe ho..

Abhijeet: woh toh lagega na..tum aur freddy mera itna dhyan jo rakh rahe ho…

Daya: aacha aur tarika..

Abhijeet: ha tarika bhi.. par dekho meri wajah se tum yaha ho aur udhar acp sir..akele manage kar rahe hai..

Daya: abhijeet.. kya aacha lagega ki chota bhai badey bhai ko maarey..(naughty smile)..nahi na..toh tum aapne aap ko kosna band karo.. meri wajah se yeh mere wajah so woh…aur naraz toh mujhe tumse hona chahiye..

Abhijeet confused.. kisliye

Daya: tumne mujhe paraya kar diya na.. jo mujhse itni badi baat chupayi..

Abhijeet: daya I am sorry yaar.. par main tujhe pareshan nahi karna chahta tha.. aur main aache se janta tha.. ki main kitni bhi badi musibat main ho..toh mera bhai mujhe bachalega..daya smiles…

Daya: abhijeet ek hug milega…

Abhijeet smiles and forwards his arms and daya hugs him….(freddy and tarika watch)

Freddy: sir, kya hum andar aa saktey hai..

Abhijeet: arrey freddy aao na…(tarika is standing there, daya looks)

Daya: tarika tum bhi aao…

Abhijeet: freddy kuch kehna chahtey ho..

Freddy, just comes and hugs him tightly… tears..sir, pata hai jab aap humhe waha nahi miley.. toh main bahut roya.. ki mere abhijeet sir..kaha gaye.. main pata hamesha yahi sochta tha ki..ab meri madad kaun karega.. kaun mujhe meri galtiyon pe daandtey ga.. aapke bina mera bureau main bilkul bhi maan nahi lagta tha…(they broke apart)

Abhijeet: mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum mujhe itna pyaar kartey hoo…he wipes his tears.. main na bhabhiji se tumhari shikayat karuga…

Freddy: kyu sir maine kya kiya?

Abhijeet: kya kiya? Tumne toh meri puri shirt gili kar di aapne ganga jamuna se..

All laugh..

Freddy: sir aap bhi na..arrey main toh aapko jo baat batane aaya tha woh bhul hi gaya..

Daya: kaun si baat…

Freddy: arrey sir aap sune gey toh mujhe party degey…

Daya: aacha..

Freddy: main abhi doctor se milkar aa raha hu… unhone kaha hai ki ab abhijeet sir ko hum Mumbai transfer kar saktey hai…

Daya: kya? Sach

Tarika: ha daya.. ab ussey travel karney mein koi problem nahi hogi..

Daya: tarika.. yeh toh bahut aachi baat hai.. main abhi acp sir ko phone karke batata hu..

Abhijeet stops him.. nahi daya…tum acp sir ko kuch nahi kahogey…

Tarika, daya, freddy surprised.. and looks at him..

Abhijeet: arrey.. aisa kyu dekh rahe ho.. main toh bas keh raha tha..ki..hum acp ko surprise degey..

Daya: oh ha tek hai.. main doctor se baat karke aata hoon.. freddy tum chalo mere saath..

Freddy: ji sir..

Tarika and abhijeet were in the room.. there was a pin drop silence.. finally tarika broke it..

Tarika: abhijeet ab tum kaise ho?

Abhijeet (ignoring)

Tarika: abhijeet main tumse kuch puch rahi hu.. tum ho ki..tek main chali jaati hu agar tumhe mujhse baat nahi karni toh..he gets up and turns to leave but abhijeet holds her hand….

Abhijeet: tarika.. I am sorry..

Tarika sits.. no I am sorry..

Abhijeet: tum kyu sorry keh rahi ho..dekho agar tum sorry isliye keh rahi ho kyuki tumhari wajah se main..(tarika head down,she was crying)..abhijeet lifts her face up..wipes her tear..tarika jo bhi hua..woh kismet ka khel tha.. agar tumhari jagah koi aur bhi hota toh bhi main ussey bachata.. main gira..ismein tumhari koi dosh nahi.. mere saath jo bhi hua..usmein na tumhara koi kasoor hai.. aur na hi baaki sab ka.. samji.. aur agar tumne dubara aisa kuch bhi kaha toh main tumse saach mein naaraz ho jaoga..

Tarika: aacha..par tum kyu sorry keh rahe ho..

Abhijeet: woh meri wajah se uss jagiya ne tumpar haath uthaya aur.. tumhe kidnap bhi kiya..

Tarika: wah abhijeet.. abhi toh tum mujhe samaja rahe they.. aur ab khud hi..dekho abhijeet jo hua soh hua.. ismein tumahri koi galti nahi.. galti toh unn badmasoh ki hai.. pata hai maine jab tumhe waha dekha.. toh main khush thi ki tum jinda ho…aur tumhari halat dekhne ke baad main..(tears)..

Abhijeet: bas tarika.. ab main tek ho.. tum..ahh..

Tarika panicked kya hua abhijeet.. abhijeet.. she saw him he has fainted..holding his head…

**Uff, hogaya..jaldi jaldi main likha ha.. sorry for the mistakes and next chapter all coming together.. aapko kya laga ki main abhijeet ko kuch honey dugi.. nahi.. kabhi nahi.. anyways see you soon… I will try to update by friday my both stories.. but I am really busy with other stuff.. thank you so much for reading this and liking… my both stories..review kartey rahiye.. individually thanks nahi bol paugi…**


	9. ek nayi shuruvat

**EK NAYI SHURUVAT**

Tarika: abhijeet, kya hua..

Daya and freddy returns…

Daya: tarika kya hua abhijeet ko abhi toh tek tha.. freddy calls the doctor..

Doctor checks him..

Doctor: khabrane ki koi baat nahi hai… abhi yeh todha week hai..inhe tek hone mein samay lagega.. fractures tek honey mein abhi waqt lagega..

Tarika: par yeh aachanak baat kartey kartey behosh kyu hogaya..

Doctor: stress ki wajah se.. aur hai aap chinta maat kijiye.. ab inhe Mumbai lekar ja saktey hai..

Daya: thank you doctor…

After 1 hour abhijeet opens his eyes..

Daya: kasie ho boss..

Abhijeet: tek hoon..

Daya: jyada dard toh nahi hai..

Abhijeet: tu hai toh dard kya?

Daya smiles…

Freddy and tarika comes..

Freddy: daya sir, sari tayari ho gayi hai..

Abhijeet: kaisi tayari?

Daya: abhijeet, tum bhul gaye? Hum Mumbai ja rahe hai na…

Abhijeet: nahi.. main bhula nahi hoon.. tumne kisi ko kuch bataya toh nahi na..

Daya: mujhe tumhari maar nahi khani.. batane ka toh sawal hi nahi paida hota…

Tarika and freddy smiles..

Freddy: chaliye sir, ab hum wapas Mumbai chaltey hai…

Abhijeet: ha chalo… he gets up feels pain..ahh..

Daya: arrey abhijeet sambal ke.. ek minute hum madad kartey hai.. daya comes forward he helps him get up.. he makes him sit on wheel chair…

Daya: kya soch rahe ho boss..

Abhijeet: kuch nahi..bas sochanahi tha kabhi is pe bhi baithna padega..

Daya: arrey, boss yeh bass tumhe gadi tak pahuchaney ke liye hai.. tumhara sahara ban ne ke liye puri cid team hai.. aur tum bahut jald tek ho jaugey..doctor ne kaha hai na..

Abhijeet: tera jaisa dost ho toh kuch bhi namumkin nahi hai..iss duniya mein..

Daya: aacha..

Abhijeet: ha..

They start to move out… after a long time.. abhijeet is feeling this free, fresh air…

Daya takes him in..abhijeet stops him..

Ek minute daya..

Daya: kya hua abhijeet?

Abhijeet: 4 mahiney baad khuli saans lene ka mauka mila hai.. lenedo… na..

Tarika and freddy… comes

Freddy: sir, aap chinta kyu kartey hai.. ab aap jitna marzi chahey khuli hawa mein saans lelejiye..koi aapko nahi rokega.. pehle Mumbai chaltey hai.. aapko toh Mumbai ka hawa pani jaldi tek kar dega..

Daya: ha freddy bilkul tek kha.. chalo boss ab chaley andar..

Abhijeet: ha.. chal…

In the van.. freddy sit in front daya and tarika sit with abhijeet behind…

Freddy phone rings…he looks at id and his eyes open wide.. he shouts.. gadi roko… drives stops the car..

Daya: freddy kya hua.. van kyu rukwayi…

Freddy: sir.. woh acp sir ka phone hai.. gar unhone pucha ki hum kaha hai toh..kya

Daya: lao mujhe do main baat karta hoon…

Acp: hello freddy…

Daya: sir, main daya

Acp: daya.. abhijeet kaisa hai ab? Aur tum Mumbai kab aa rahe ho?

Daya: sir, abhijeet pehle se behtar hum Mumbai..3 din baad aa rahe hai…

Acp: aacha tek hai.. khayal rakhna…

Daya: bye sir..

Acp: bye

He disconnects the call..

Freddy: sir aapne acp sir se jutth bol diya.. unhe pata chalega toh humne..

Abhijeet: arrey freddy kuch nahi hoga.. main sir ko bol duga… waise bhi sab ki bahut yaad aa rahi hai..

Tarika: abhijeet bahut jald tum sabse mil logey…

Abhijeet smiles…

Finally they reach Mumbai…

Daya: lo boss, aa gayi apni nagri…ji bar ke dekh lo..

Abhijeet tries to open the window, tarika helps him… abhijeet is looking out.. same.. conjusted.. roads.. fighting people.. daya..

Daya: ha bolo..

Abhijeet: mujhe hospital nahi jaana..

Tarika: par abhijeet.. tum..

Abhijeet: tarika.. main 3 haftoh se hospital main tha na.. aur main jaldi tek aapno ke saath rehkar hooga.. plz mujhe hamare ghar jaana hai.. daya plz..mujhe le chal aapne ghar..

Daya: par boss.. doctor ne kaha tha ki..

Abhijeet: doctors kuch bhi kehtey rahtey hai.. main wapas hospital nahi ja raha hoo.. aur rahi baat meri dawai.. aur baki sab ki toh hamare pass hai na ek nahi doh doctors.. tarikaji aur salukhe saab..

Daya: par boss, ghar kab se bandh hai.. pata nahi kitni dhul jama hogi..kaise hoga..

Freddy: arrey sir, chinta maat kijiye.. aap aur main milkar saaf kar degey…

Daya: ghar ki safai aur main…

Abhijeet: ha.. mere liye tu itna toh kar hi sakta hai na..

Daya: boss tumse behas karna bekar hai.. to driver: bhaiya mere aur abhijeet ke ghar ki taraf le chalo..

They arrive to abhijeet's house.. daya takes out keys and opens the door.. abhijeet looks at his house.. abhijeet looks at the pictures on the wall.. he smiles.. daya tarika and freddy starts to clean the dust..

Daya: boss, tum waha aaram se baithe ho aur hum yaha kaam kar rahe hai.. bahut na insafi hai..

Abhijeet: toh tum mujhse iss halat mein bhi kaam karwayogey…

Daya: aur kya?

Tarika: daya kyu shata rahe ho abhijeet ko.. chalo kaam karo..

Daya: ha kar raha hoo.. tum abhijeet ki side le rahe ho.. pehle toh keh rahi thi jab abhijeet wapas aayega toh ussey baat nahi karugi.. yeh sab.. woh sab…

Tarika: daya.. aapna kaam karo..

Daya goes to abhijeet room.. cleans it well.. finally house looks good..

Daya: lo boss, ho gaya saaf tumhara ghar.. ab chalo kamre mein.. aaj tumne baache se kuch jyada hi kaam karwaya..

Abhijeet: tum baache ho..

Daya: tumhare liye toh hu..

Abhijeet: ha ho…

With help of freddy daya lay abhijeet on bed…

Freddy: sir aap aaram kijiye tak gaye hogey..

Daya: pehle issey dawai toh lene doon..

Daya takes out abhijeet medicine.. gives to him..

Abhijeet: phir se wahi kadwi dawai.. mujhe nahi khani..

Daya: nahi khaogey toh tek kaise hogay..

Tarika: ha abhijeet dawai toh khani padegi.. ab bacho jaise mat karo.. dawai kaho..

Daya: ab toh tarika ne bhi keh diya..

Abhijeet: aacha kha leta hoon… finally he takes his medicine and sleeps

Door bell rings…

Daya: kaun aaya.. humne toh kisi ko nahi bataya ki hum Mumbai aa gaye hai..

Tarika: main dekhti hoon..

Tarika goes to the door and opens it.. she is shocked… aap sab yaha..

Daya comes: kaun hai tarika?

He looks..aap..s..ab

Person: ha hum, tumne kya socha humhe kuch pata nahi chalega..

Daya: sir, aisa nahi hai.. main

Acp: toh phir tumne jooth kyu bola ki tum 3 din baat aaney wale hoo..

Daya: sir.. wo..h abhij..

Tarika: sir, hum aapko surprise dena chahtey they..

Salukhe: tarika surprise.. tum janti ho na abhijeet.. aur tum ussey ghar kyu lekar aaye.. ussey toh hospital lekar jaana tha.. phir yaha..(strict tone)

Daya: sir, abhijeet hospital jana nahi chahta..

Acp: tumne maan li uski baat..

Daya: sir, agar main ussey hospital lekar jata toh woh mujhe..

Acp: kya tumhe.. daya tumhe akal honi chahiye thi na..

Tarika: sir, abhijeet ko humne samjaya par woh mana hi nahi..

Acp: aacha tek hai hum ussey baat kartey hai… kaha hai woh..

Daya: aapne kamre mein..

All move to his room.. abhijeet has woke up he looks..

Abhijeet: sir aap sab.. aapko pata kaise chala..

Acp: woh hum baad mein batayegey pehle tum batao tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Tumhe toh hos…

Abhijeet: sir, main itney dinno se hospital main tha.. mera dham ghuta hai hospital main.. aapno ke saath rahuga toh jaldi tek hoga.. aur jab hamari family mein itney aache doctors ho toh.. hospital ki jaroorat nahi.. rahi baat mera khayal rakhne kit oh aap sab hai na..

Acp: aacha nahi bhej rahe tumko hospital.. emotional mat karo ab..

Sachin: sir, aapko aise dekh kar bahut khushi ho rahi hai.. aap jaldi se tek ho jaye.. aapka bureau aapka kabse wait kar raha hai..

Purvi: ha sir, hum bhi roz aapki rah dekhtey hai.. kab hamarey abhijeet sir aayegey.. sir aap nahi they na toh koi bhi khush nahi tha.. sab muskuratey they magar.. unki hassi pehle jaise nahi thi.. aaj bhi bureau main aapke bina nok jhok karne ka maan nahi karta..

Pankaj: ha sir, aur jantey hai jab bhi main, Pankaj kisi bhoot ke barrey main batein kartey they na.. toh aapko bahut miss kartey they..

Abhijeet: kyu? Tumhe laga ki main

Pankaj: nahi sir, aap humhe daandthney ke liye nahi they na..

Rajat: sir, daya sir ne toh jaise jina hi chod diya tha.. hum log taras gaye they unki ek muskurahat ke liye.. lekin jis din unhey pata chala ki aap jinda hai.. hamare pehle wale daya sir wapas aa gaye..

Shreya: sir, aap nahi jantey tarika ko bilkul tooth gayi thi.. aapke bina. Ussey.. ussey kya balki hum sabko har jagah aap hi dekhtey they.. lekin jab hum chuntey they toh gayab ho…

Abhijeet: bas aur kitna rulayoge mujhe.. mujhe nahi pata tha ki tum log mujhse itna pyaar kartey ho..

Sachin: sir, hum aapse naraz bhi hai..

Abhijeet: naraz kyu?

Sachin: kyuki aapne humhe kuch bhi nahi bataya.. aapne toh humhe paraya hi kar diya..

Abhijeet: nahi sachin aisa nahi hai… main tum logo ko pareshan nahi karna chahta.. aur na hi chahta tha ki meri wajah se tum sab ki jaan khatrey main aaye..

Freddy: par sir, hamare liye aapki jaan bahut kimti ha.. aapke liye toh puri duniya kurbaan..

Daya: abhijeet, tum kam se kam mujhe toh bata saktey they..

Abhijeet: main aap sab se maafi mangta hoon.. wada karta hoon.. agay koi bhi kadam uthane se pehle aap sab ko batauga.. aab toh maaf kardo..

Daya: ek shart pe

Abhijeet: kaisi shart

Daya: yahi ki jab tum bilkul tek ho jaogey toh tumhe hum sab ko treat deni hogi..

Pankaj: ha sir.. hum aapko tabhi maaf karegey..

Abhijeet: aacha tek hai.. de dunga..(he smiles)

He looks at all who are staring at him..

Abhijeet: aap sab mujhe is tarah se kyu dekh rahe hai?

Rajat: sir, hum aapko nahi aapki muskurat ko dekh rahe hai.. aap hastey hua bahut aache lagtey hai aur aapko muskurahata hua dekh.. humhe khushi hoti hai..

Abhijeet: aacha ab bahut emotional batein ho gayi.. yeh batau ki bureau mein sab kaisa chal raha hai?

Acp: arrey abhijeet.. hum tumse milney aaye aur tum humse kaam ke barey main puch raho..

Abhijeet: sir, naraz maat hoie.. main toh bas..

Acp: aarey bureau main sab tek hai.. hum manage kar rahe hai… jaldi hi tum tek hojao aur apni zimadari sambalo..

Daya: sir, main issey dekhiye kitni jaldi tek kar dunga..

Acp: arrey baiton baiton main.. tum sab kuch bhul toh nahi rahe..

Pankaj: arrey hai.. ek minute hum abhi aaye..

all leave, except acp, daya, tarika, salukhe, freddy.. four of them confused..

they come back…

Rajat goes to abhijeet.. purvi stops him.. ek minute rajat sir.. choti bejen pehle…

Rajat: aacha meri maa..

Purvi gives him a teddy.. written get well soon.. lijiye sir..

Abhijeet: thank you..

Then Shreya..

Shreya: sir, meri taraf se get well soon and welcome back ka card..

Abhijeet: bahut aacha hai.. thank you..

Pankaj: sir, aapke liye main chocolates laya hoo..

Abhijeet: chocolates.. main bacha hoon jo chocolates kahoga..

Daya: koi baat nahi tum nahi kahogey toh main khalunga… Pankaj thank you..

Abhijeet: aacha le tu hi rakh issey.. Pankaj thank you..(Pankaj smiles)

Other give him bouquet and some cid family pictures…

Abhijeet: bahut hi aache hai..

Purvi: dekha sir ko mera gift pasand aaya..

Rajat: nahi sir ko mera gift pasand aaya..

Abhijeet: purvi, rajat tum log phir shuru ho gaye.. mujhe sab ka gift pasand aaya.. aur best gift toh mujhe aap sab ne pehle hi de diya hai..

Sachin: kaun sa sir..

Abhijeet: mujhe nayi zindagi dekar..

Salukhe: kya abhijeet.. tumhare liye toh kuch bhi..

Abhijeet: maine saach kaha hai sir, mujhe koi umeed nahi thi ki main kabhi uss narak se bahar nikal pauga.. lekin aap sabne mujhe nayi zindagi dedi..

Daya: abhijeet kaisi baat kar rahe ho tum.. humne kuch nahi kiya.. saha toh tumne hai itna dard, takleef..

Abhijeet: aur tum sabke pyaar ke aagey yeh kuch bhi nahi hai..

Acp: aacha bas ab aur emotional mat karo.. dekho mere bhi aaso nikal diye tumne…

Abhijeet: sir.. main toh.. ahh..

Daya: kya hua..

Abhijeet: nahi bas sar dard kar raha hai..

Daya: dekho isliye mein keh raha tha hospital chalo..

Abhijeet: daya, plz agar tunne mujhe phirse hospital janne ke liye kaha toh main tujhse baat nahi karuga..

Daya: boss, tum har baar mujhe dhamki kyu detey ho..

Abhijeet: kyuki tu manta hi nahi..

Daya: boss, yeh galat hai..

Abhijeet: abhijeet tum mujhe bataogey kya sahi hai aur kya galat..(raising his eyebrows)

All smile at their cute little fight..

Purvi: sir, plz aap gadra maat kijiye…ek kaam kartey hai hum doctor ko yahi bula letey hai… wahi batayege..

Abhijeet: tek hai.. dekh tujhse aachi toh meri behen hai..

Acp: aacha ab tum aaram karo hum chaltey hai.. aur ha aapna khayal rakhna..aur daya issey tang maat karna..

Daya: (smiles) nahi karuga aapke ladle ko tang..

All leave..

Tarika: bye abhijeet..

Abhijeet: bye..

Daya: arrey tarika tum ruko na.. sab ko doctor ki jaroorat hai..

Abhijeet: nahi tarika tum jao.. aaram karo..

Tarika: daya agar koi bhi problem ho toh mujhe bata dena..

Daya: ha jaroor..

Tarika leaves..

Daya: boss mujhe bahut bhuk lagi hai..

Abhijeet: ha toh bana khana..

Daya looks, main aur khana..yaar tum jantey hona mujhe khana banana pasand nahi…

Abhijeet: banana toh padega.. tum khana banao main tv dekhta hoon.

Daya: aacha tek hai.. he starts to leave making angry expression..khud bhaisab tv dekh rahe hai, aur mujhe kaam karna par raha hai..bemar honney ka yahi faida hai.. he leaves the room

Abhijeet smiles..

Daya is struggling to make food in the kitchen… abhijeet shouts..

Abhijeet: daya, kya kar raha hai.. jaldi khana la.. bahut bhook lagi hai..

Daya: bas laaya..

Finally daya enters inside.. abhijeet looks at him and starts to laugh.. daya confused..

Daya: has kyu rahe ho..

Abhijeet: tumhe dekh kar..

Daya: mujhe kya hua..

Abhijeet: sishey main dekho samaj jaogey..

Daya keeps the food on table.. goes near to mirror.. he is all messed up..his face is all white.. his clothes are colorful.. arrey.. huh.. khana banana mere baska nahi hai.. par tumhare leye yeh bhi karlegey..

Daya comes near to abhijeet… ke uncovers the food.. its kichdi..

Abhijeet: daya tujhe yeh banana main 3 gantey lagey…

Daya: boss, bahut mehnat ki hai.. teesri bar ja kar iski shalak aachi bani hai.. jaise bhi hai khalo..

Abhijeet: toh khilao…

Daya feeds him..

Daya: kaisa hai..

Abhijeet: aacha nahi..

Daya becomes sad..

Abhijeet: bahut aacha hai..

Daya: thank you.. aacha ab apni medicines lo aur chup chap soh jao..

Abhijeet: yaar yeh dawai..

Daya: jyada natak nahi..

Daya gives him medicine.. abhijeet takes it.. and sleeps..

Daya places his hand on his head..aaj tumhe khush dekh kar mujhe bahut aacha lag raha hai.. tumhare bina main bilkul akela ho gaya tha… ab main tumhe kahi nahi jaane duga.. he looks at abhijeet..

Abhi..abhijeet..

**Lo hogaya… thank you so much review karne ke liye.. next update jab 165 reviews hogey.. reviewers kam kyu ho rahe hai… baiteya kaise lagey duo moments…**

**Guest-thank you so much..**

**Priya-so sorry, ab tek hai… **

**Rukmani-thank you..**

**Sweetpari-thank you aapne wait kiya… update ke liye…**

**Crazyforpurvi-thank you so much**

**Krittika-thanks..**

**Tasha,pinki-thanks..**

**Jyoti-aaone sahi kaha.. batana kaisa raha**

**R and r-thank you so much..**

**.1-thanks…**

**Sweetpari-aad kar diye emotional scene**

**Kirti-welcome back.. thank you for your review to each and every chapter..**

**Baki bhi toh review kijiye na.. plz….**


	10. tu meri jaan

**TU MERI JAAN**

Daya places his hand on his head..aaj tumhe khush dekh kar mujhe bahut aacha lag raha hai.. tumhare bina main bilkul akela ho gaya tha… ab main tumhe kahi nahi jaane duga.. he looks at abhijeet..

Abhi..abhijeet.. tum..

He sees abhijeet opening his eyes.. with tears..

Daya: abhijeet tumhari aankho main aansu..

Abhijeet: daya.. tu janta hai..jab main uss jagiya ki kadh main that oh sabse jyada maine tujhe yaad kiya.. main.. ma..in roz yahi kehta tha ki.. e..k na ek din mera dost, mera bhai, meri jaan mujhe yaha se nikal dega.. jaroor aayega.. janta hai jab maine tujhe us jagiya se mere liye ladtey hua dekha toh mere maan main ek hi daar tha ki.. agar sach main nahi.. rehta toh..daya places his hand on his mouth..

Daya: khabar dar agar aisi baat ki toh.. mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.. tum toh chal diye humhe alvida keh kar.. aur jab maine tumse pucha koi problem hai.. toh bahut seena choda karke kaha tha tumne…ki daya kuch nahi hai..koi problem nahi hai… main na tumhe ab saza dunga mujhe kuch na batane ki aur is tarah humhe rulane ki.. jao main tumse ek haftey tak baat nahi karuga… turning other side.. abhijeet shocked…

Abhijeet: daya tu mujhe jo chahe saza de de par is tarah mujhse muh mat pher… aur agar tu mujhse baat nahi karega toh.. main kisse karuga.. tera bina main kitna akela padh jata hu tu janta hai..

Daya: ha janta hoon.. itne akele ki khud hi.. agar tum mujhe pehle hi sab bata detey toh main tumhari madad karta…. Tumhe akele kya zaroorat thi tarika ko bachane ki… ha.. bolo

Abhijeet: kyuki agar main tumhe batata toh tumhe kho deta…(daya shocked).. uss din jab tumne mujhse pucha tha ki main itna pareshan kyu hoon? Meri pareshani ki wajah tum they.. mujhe pata chala tha ki hiran ka bhai jagiya mujhe badla lega.. mere khabri ne bataya ki.. woh mujhe mere kareebi janney ko chin lega.. aur mere sabse kareeeb tum they.. daya tum… ha tarika bhi… uss din jab main tumse baat kar raha tha toh mujhe ek phone aaya.. aur woh phone jagiya ke khaas aadmi kaliya(who kidnapped tarika, and abhijeet fell from cliff) ka tha.. main turant ussey milne gaya… aur phir

**Flashback**

_**Kaliya: hello abhijeet**_

_**Abhijeet: kaliya.. hiran ko maine mar diya hai… tumhari puri gang khatam.. tum kuch nahi kar paugey.. behtar hai ki aapne aap ko kanoon ke hawale kardo,,**_

_**Kaliya started to laugh…**_

_**Kaliya: tumhe kya lagta hai ki tumne hiran ko marr diya toh puri gang khatam..**_

_**Abhijeet: kya matlab…**_

_**Kaliya: matlab yeh.. ki tumne hirazn aur uski gang ko khatam kiya uska pata abhi tak uskey bhai ko pata chal gaya hoga… toh ab tumhari barbadi ke din shuru..**_

_**Abhijeet: aacha kya karogey tum..**_

_**Kaliya: main karne jar aha hoon.. tum bacha saktey ho toh baacha lo… tumhe chunna padega.. aapni jaan aur zindegi ke beech..**_

_**Abhijeet: kehna kya chahtey ho tum…**_

_**Kaliya: dekho tumhari jaan hai daya, aur zindagi tarika… toh batao kisko bachaogey..**_

_**Abhijeet: yeh kya bakwaas kar rahe ho.. unhe kuch nahi hoga..**_

_**Kaliya: hoga.. jaroor hoga.. chalo tumse tumhari jaan ko hi chin leta hoon..**_

_**Abhijeet grabbed his collar… nahi agar daya ko kuch bhi hua.. toh.. main jaan se marr dunga tumhe..**_

_**Kaliya: abhijeet mera collar chodo… aacha toh tumhe daya pyara hai.. toh tek hai toh tumhe aapni zindagi payari nahi..**_

_**Abhijeet: ta..rika.. nahi main kisi ko kuch nahi honey dunga…**_

_**Abhijeet starts to leave when he stops him..**_

_**Kaliya: ek minute abhijeet.. pehle jara yeh toh dekh lo… abhijeet sees it and shocked..**_

_**Flashback over**_

Daya: abhijeet tum..

Abhijeet: daya mere kuch samaj nahi aa raha tha ki.. main kya karo.. na toh main tumhe kho sakta tha na hi tarika ko.. tu meri jaan hai.. tere bina mera koi wajood nahi hai.. daya koi wajood nahi.. aur tarika.. pehli baar kisi ko itna pyaar kiya.. zindagi banaya.. aur zindagi ko koi kaise kho sakta hai.. main tum dono ke beech fhas gaya tha… aur jab usney mujhe woh photo dikhayi toh.. main..

Daya: abhijeet kya tha us photo mein?

Abhijeet: daya woh… ahh mera sar.. abhijeet faints…

Daya worried.. abhijeet kya hua.. he sprinkles water on him.. but abhijeet doesn't wake up.. daya really panicks.. he dials someone number..

Daya: hello..

Person: hello.. daya kua hua sab teek hai..

Daya: sir abhi..jeet..

Person: kya hua? Abhijeet ko..

Daya: sir, abhijeeet..

Person: daya tum kabrao mat main abhi aa raha hoon..

Daya cuts call.. he grabs abhijeet hands and.. rubs it.. abhijeet kya hua? Plz aakhe kholo.. baat karo mujhse.. yaar..

After 15 minutes doorbell rings.. daya opens the door.. 3 people enter… They look at daya's worried face.. Acp: daya sab tek hai na..

Daya nodded no..

All four rushed into abhijeet room…

Daya: dr saab dekhiye issey kuch dher pehle mujhse baat kar raha tha.. aachanak kya ho gaya.. uth nahi raha hai..

Salukhe: main dekhta hoon..

Salukhe goes near to abhijeet.. examines him well… to tarika

Salukhe: tarika, gadi se jaldi mera forensic kit le kar aao..

Tarika: ha sir main abhi lati hoon..

Acp: salukhe, kya hua sab tek hi na..

Salukhe: do minute boss, pehle mujhe abhijeet ko dekhney do.. phir tumse baat karta hoon..

Tarika brings and gives to him.. salukhe gives him some kind of injection.. he covers him with blanket..

Acp: arrey ab batayega bhi…

Salukhe looks at daya.. then back to acp..

Salukhe: abhijeet ko kissi baat ka shock laga hai..

3 of them shocked..

Acp: yeh kya keh raha hai tu..

Salukhe: boss, tum jantey ho na abhijeet ke sar par kitni chot hai.. aur uske demaag pe jyada jor dena aacha nahi hai.. abhi tak uske ghav barey nahi hai..

Acp: par salukhe.. humne ussey aisi koi bhi baat kahi nahi jissey usey aapne dimag par jor dalna padey..

Salukhe: humne nahi ki magar shayad daya ne ki..

Daya shocked.. sir.. woh..

Acp: daya tumne abhijeet se kya kaha..

Daya: sir, main ussey todha naraz ho gaya.. maine ussey kaha ki main ek haftey tak tumsey baat nahi karuga.. aur phir woh mujhe batane laga.. par jaise hi maine ussey photo ke barrey main pucha..aachanak

Salukhe: aachanak nahi daya.. iss sab ki wajah se.. dekho woh purani baaton ko yaad karne ke liye usney aapney dimag par joor dala.. aur usmein se kayi baatein uske liye bahut..

Daya: I am sorry sir.. mujhe nahi pata tha ki abhijeet… ko aise shock bhi lagey ga.. toh main ussey kabhi is baarey main baat hi nahi karta.. bar ussey hosh toh aajayega..

Salukhe: ha kal subah taka a jayega.. and I think tumhe ussey hospital mein lejana chahiye.. doctors uski dawai bhi badal degey.. aur

Daya: aapka kehne ka matlab hai main uska dhyan nahi rakta..

Salukhe: nahi daya aisa nahi hai.. abhijeet

Daya: sahi sir, main abhijeet ki jaan hoon.. main uska khayal aache se rakh sakta hoon.. aur rahi baat doctors aur uski dawai ki toh main doctors ko yahi bula luga.. lekin ussey nahi jaane dunga..

Acp: aacha tek hai tum dono jagdo maat.. daya aagey se dhyaan rakna aagar abhijeet phir se tumse koi bhi uss hadsey ke baarey main baat karey.. toh tum..

Daya: sir, main ab aisa kuch nahi honey dunga.. jab abhijeet puri tarah se tek nahi hota.. usssey is bare main kuch nahi baat karuga…

Acp, salukhe and tarika leave…

Daya comes and sits beside abhijeet..

Boss, tum.. I am sorry mujhe tumse iss tarah nahi kehna chahiye tha ki main tumse baat nahi karuga… aur nahi us sabke baarey main puchna chahiye tha… so sorry mere yaar.. he sleeps there holding abhijeet hand..

Next morning.. abhijeet opens his eyes and remembers last night incident….daya enters…

Good morning boss..

Abhijeet: good morning daya..

Daya: ab kaise ho?

Abhijeet: main tek hoon..

Daya: lo jaldi se nasta kha lo.. phir hospital jana hai..

Abhijeet: hos..pital.. daya maine tumhe kaha than a ki main hospital wospital nahi jauga.. phirse wahi..

Daya: arrey, shant ho jao.. bas checkup ke liye..

Abhijeet: nahi.. tum doctor ko yahi bula lo..

Daya: abhijeet tumhara hospital jaana jaruri hai.. kal ke baad toh..

Abhijeet: kal ke baad.. kal kya hua..he remembers..

Daya: kuch nahi…

Abhijeet: nahi daya bata main tujhe kal bata raha tha par.. phir kuch yaad nahi mujhe.. bata

Daya: kuch nahi hua.. tum

Abhijeet: daya tu batata hai ya (angry look)

He tells him…

Abhijeet: toh tujhe lagta hai ki tu mera khayal nahi rakh sakta..

Daya: nahi boss, woh salukhe..

Abhijeet: daya mujhe koi farak nahi padta kon kya kehta hai.. main bas itna janta hoon.. ki mera khayal agar koi rakh sakta hai toh sirf tu.. aur agar tu chahta hai toh main hospital main reh lunga..

Daya: boss, kya keh rahe ho tum.. tumhe lagta hai ki main tumhe rehne dunga.. hospital main nahi.. aarey iss baat par toh kal main salukhe saab se ladai kar li..

Abhijeet: aacha

Daya: ha.. tumhare liye toh kuch bhi..

Abhijeet: daya, tu mujhse naraz toh nahi hai na..

Daya: nahi hoon..(but he is, he is not showing to him)

Abhijeet: tu janna nahi chahta us photo main kya tha..

Daya: mujhe abhi kuch nahi janna tum aaram karo..

Abhijeet: nahi daya mujhe tujhe sab batana hai..

Daya: abhijeet.. tumhare dimaag par jyada dor padega.. pehle tum tek ho jao.. kal toh tumne mujhe..

Abhijeet: daya mujhe kuch nahi hua hai.. aur tumne kuch nahi pucha tha main tumhare bata rahe tha.. bas..

Daya: par abhijeet

Abhijeet: daya ab tum sunno.. woh photo.. he tells him and daya shocked… he eyes opened wide.. he stares at abhijeet…

**Hmm, toh kaisa raha chapter.. batana.. short tha I know.. par kya karoon.. suspense rakhne main maza aata hai.. and I am really happy ki is barr reviews jyada they.. next update jab 200 reviews hogey.. meri demand jyada nahi hai.. as I promised jab 165 reviews hogey I will update… toh ab aapki bari review karo… thank you to all for review.. guest, sweetpari, cidfrek, cracresta, guest, priya,tasha, kirti, guest, rukmani, df-daya daredevil-thank you.. keep supporting.. pinki, raja.. nanditroy, dev, guest..shilpa.. and one request to all guest plz aapna naam likh do… taki main aapko individually thanks keh sako… love you all take care.. next update depends on your reviews.. **

**Kirti-main aapki request jaroor pura karugi par it will be after 13 june.. tab tak wait kar lena.. aur ha agar aap kehti bhi nahi toh bhi main abhijeet aur Shreya ka likh thi.. love you take care..**


	11. Chapter 11

Abhijeet: daya aab tum suno.. woh photo..

**Flashback continue..**

**Abhijeet sees the picture.. in picture there is daya and someone is spying on him.. in another picture.. one man is pointing gun towards him from behind..**

**Abhijeet: yeh daya..nahi kuch nahi hoga issey..**

**Kaliya: mere ek ishare par mera aadmi daya ko mar dega..(laughs)**

**Abhijeet: nahi daya ko kuch nahi hoga..**

**Kaliya: aacha tek hai tum keh rahe ho toh kuch nahi hoga.. par tarika.. toh tumne daya ko bachena ka socha hai.. tek hai toh tarika..**

**Abhijeet: nahi..**

**Kaliya: kuch nahi kar paugey.. bacha saktey ho toh baacha lo apni tarika ko aur daya ko…**

**Flashback over**

Daya: kya tumne mujhe bachane ke liye tarika ki jaan ko..

Abhijeet: daya mujhe kuch samaj main nahi aa raha tha main kya karoon tujh mein aur tarika ke beech main kisi ek ko chunna bahut muskil tha.. lekin jab maine photos dekhe toh main darr gaya.. main tujhe nahi koh sakta tha.. na hi tarika ko..main tum dono ko bachane ka rasta dund raha tha.. lekin

Daya: lekin kya abhijeet

Abhijeet: maine tujhe toh bacha liya par main tarika ko bacha pata ussey pehle ussey kidnap kar liya..

Daya: toh tumhe pata tha ki tarika kidnap honey wali hai..

Abhijeet: ha daya.. jab salukhe saab ne bataya tarika lab nahi aayi abhi main samaj gaya aur jab hum uske ghar gaye.. waha mujhe ek letter mila..

Daya: kahi yeh wahi letter toh nahi joh tum sachin freddy se chupne ki koshish kar rahe they..

Abhijeet: tum.. he pata hai..

Daya: ha sachin aur freddy ne bataya tha ki kisi cheez ko dekh kar tum chauk gaye they aur foran chale gaye..

Abhijeet: ha.. main chala gaya tha.. tarika aur kaliya tak puchna tha mujhe.. agar usssey kuch ho jata toh main..

Daya: lekin abhijeet tumhe sab akele karne ki kya jaroorat thi.. humhe boltey hum madad kartey tumhari.. tum kya aapne aap ko sher samjtey ho akele hi sab sambal logey hai..

Abhijeet was smiling..

Daya: main tumhe daandth raha hoon aur tum hass rahe ho..

Abhijeet: jab tu mujhe daandth tha hai toh bahut cute lagta hai.. lekin jab tu mujhse ruth jata hai toh.. mere..(pointing towards his heart).. dil ko dukhta hai..

Daya hugs him.. nahi main nahi rutha hu tumse.. itne mahino baad tumhe paya hai.. main ab bass tumhe tek hota dekhna chahta hoon.. aur tumhe phirse bureau mein dekhna chahta hoon..

Abhijeet: arrey tut oh roney laga.. tujhe Shreya ne bataya nahi ki rotey hua tu aacha nahi lagta..

Daya leaves him.. yaar tum phirse.. abhijeet smiles..

Daya: aacha nahi rota.. ab tum aaram karo main chalta hoon

Abhijeet: kaha ja rahe ho?

Daya: ghar se nahi ja raha… kitchen main jar aha hoon.. khana banana

Abhijeet: lekin abhi toh 11 baje hai aur..dinner

Daya: mujhe pata hai.. lekin mujhe khana bananey ke liye.. 3 gantey chahiye.. tumhari tarah 30 minute mein nahi bana sakta hoon..

Abhijeet: aacha tek hai.. naraz kyu ho rahe ho.. tum ek kaam karo.. tum aaj paneer ki sabji bano..

Daya looks at abhijeet..

Daya: main aur paneer.. tumhara dimag tekane par hai na..

Abhijeet: ha.. aaj mujhe paneer chahiye..

Daya pov: ab paneer kaise banao.. mujhe toh paneer katna bhi nahi aata..

Daya: main kya keh raha tha ki.. doctor se kaha hai tumhe abhi light khana hi khana padega.. abhi..

Abhijeet understood why he is saying..

Abhijeet: mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai.. mujhe paneer hi khana hai.. aur tum banaogey..

Daya: abhijeet.. tum

Abhijeet: jab tumhara khana ban jaye mujhe utha dena.. mera sar dard kar raha hai.. main soh raha hoon..

Abhijeet lay down and sleeps..

Daya: khud soh gaya.. mujhe itna bada aur muskil kaam de diye.. tum tek ho jao.. phir dekho.. tumhari khar nahi.. he leaves to kitchen..

Abhijeet smiles.. daya tujhe abb bata chalega main kitni mehnat karta hoon.. khud maze le kar khana kahtey ho.. ab lo mazey…

Daya in kitchen: kaha se shuru karo.. he looks at his mobile.. searches for paneer ki sabzi receipe.. he starts to make.. after 2 hours.. kitchen is in all mess.. nothing is in its place..

Daya: oh no kya haal kar diya maine kitchen ka.. 2 gantey ho gaye aura ab tak meri sabzi nahi bani… kya karoon? Hotel se mangwa loon.. nahi nahi abhijeet 2 sec main pakar lega…then doorbell rings… daya tries to move out from messed up kitchen.. finally he moves and goes near to main door.. he opens it.. person looks at daya from head to toe.. and starts to laugh..

Daya: tum has kyu rahi ho?

Person: kya haal bana rakha hai aapna..

Daya: yeh sab aapke pyare abhijeet ki wajah se…hua hai.. pata nahi kaha se saab ko aaj paneer ki saabzi hi khani hai..

Tarika: aacha.. ab andhar bulaogey.. ya bahar hi khada rakhogey..

Daya: oh sorry.. aao

Tarika: tum jao aur aapna haal sudharo main bana deti hoon..

Daya: nahi.. abhijeet ko pata chala toh main toh..

Tarika: arrey.. aacha tek hai main madad toh kar hi sakti hoon tumhari..

Daya: ha tek hai tum chalo kitchen main mein change kartey aata hoon..

Daya about to leave.. tarika calls..

Tarika: daya abhijeet tek hai ab..

Daya: ha woh tek hai..

Tarika goes to kitchen and looks at it shockingly.. yeh kitchen hai ya kabar khana…daya ka khana banana toh..

Daya comes.. chalo shuru kartey hai..

Tarika: khana kaise baney ga pehle kitchen saaf karne mein madad karo..

Daya and tarika cleans the kitchen first. Then starts to make…

Daya: uff, ho gaya.. dost ke liye kya kya karna padta hai..

Tarika: tumne hi toh kah tha tum sab sambal logey.. ab sambalo..

Daya: tarika tum na.. abhijeet ke liye main kuch bhi karooga.. usney meri jaan ke liye..

Tarika looks..

Tarika: kya.. tumhari jaan..

Daya: kuch nahi.. chalo main abhijeet ko utha deta hoon..

Tarika: ek minute daya.. tum kuch chupa rahe ho? Batau tumhari jaan

Daya: tarika woh..

Tarika: bolo daya..

Daya tells her everything..tarika shocked..

Tarika: toh yahi wajah thi abhijeet mission ke aaney ke baad bhi itna ajeeb behave kar raha tha.. aur phir..

Some noise was coming from abhijeet room..

Daya: yeh awaas kaisi… tarika and daya goes to abhijeet's room… and stunned..

**Sorry for short update.. main aur nahi likh paugi.. aapko sath chod diya kie liye intezar karna padega..aap toh jantey hai I am not well.. plz pray for me.. and I will be able to update after 13th june.. after my exams are over… thank you so much.. iss baar kuch naye reviews miley.. I am happy.. next chapter mein main aapko individuallt thanks bolugi.. thank you so much for your reviews.. and I hope jab tak main wapas aao 250 reviews cross ho jayega..love you all take care… pray for me and wish me luck.. these exams are very important for me..**


	12. Chapter 12

Daya and tarika heard a noise from abhijeet's room they quickly went in.. and were shocked to see abhijeet lying on the floor… daya and tarika picked up abhijeet and make him sit on the bed…

Daya: abhijeet tum tek ho? Aur tum kar kya rahe they.. hain..

Abhijeet: daya main woh mujhe pani chahiye tha..

Daya looks at the jug which is empty..

Daya: khus uthney ki kya jaroorat thi mujhe bula liya hota… hain.. ab kahi lagi ya dard toh nahi ho raha..

Abhijeet: daya tu pehle hi mere liye bahut kuch kar raha hai.. meri har baat maan raha hai.. mujhe sambal raha hai.. main tek hona chahta hoon.. taki.. main phirse..

Daya: abhijeet tum kya keh rahe ho? Main kuch nahi kiya.. balki tumne hamare liye bahut kuch kiya hai.. aur tum jo soch rahe ho na main aachi tarah janta hoon… dekhna jaldi hi tumhare plasters khul jayegey.. aur tum phir se pehle jaise tek ho jaugey… daya smiles.. abhijeet smiles back..

Abhijeet: daya.. thanks..

Daya: abhijeet dost ko thanks kahogey.. jao nahi baat karta.. humhare beech deal thi na.. ki hum..

Abhijeet: aacha nahi boluga..

Tarika: arrey tum log lagta hai bhul gaye yaha koi aur bhi hai…

Daya: tarika who..

Abhijeet: tarika.. tum kab aayi..

Tarika: main.. (daya signals something to him with his eyes, tarika sees)..main abhi aayi…but abhijeet is more smarter…

Abhijeet: abhi aayi sach main.. daya tu kya ishara kar raha tha…

Daya: main.. k..uch nahi.. aur ha bhai sab aapki paneer ki sabzi tayar hai..

Abhijeet: mujhe nahi khani…

Daya: kyu?

Abhijeet: time dekh.. ab mera maan nahi hai.. subah se raat kardi.. ek paneer ki sabzi banane main..

Tarika: abhijeet.. it's not fair.. ek toh daya ne itni mehnat ki aur ab tum nakre kar rahe ho..

Abhijeet: tarika.. tum

Daya: aacha tumhe nahi khana tek hai.. main aur tarika kha letey hai..kyu tarika..

Tarika: ha tek hai.. chalo..

Daya: ha ek kaam kartey hai main yahi lata hoon…

Abhijeet: yaha kyu? Bahar ja kar kaho..

Daya: tumhe kya problem hai.. hamari marzi hum kahi bhi khaye… tumhe toh nahi khana na..

Daya smiles.. tarika and daya leaves to kitchen..

Abhijeet: ek baar bhi pucha nahi.. huh.. makes angry face..

Daya and tarika comes back… with food.. they serve…to each other..

Tarika: waho daya kya sabzi bani hai..

Daya: ha woh toh banegi na.. maine itni mehnat jo ki hai…

Abhijeet was just listening to them..

Tarika: abhijeet tum bhi kaho na.. abhi sabzi baki hai..

Abhijeet: mujhe nahi chahiye.. tum aaram se kaho…

Daya: reh ne do tarika ussey bhuk nahi hai.. tum khao..

Daya: arrey sabzi toh baach gayi chalo koi nahi.. kal kha lunga.. daya purposely leaves the sabzi and chappati on table beside abhijeet's bed..

Main fresh ho kar aata hoon.. tab tak tum tarika ke saath enjoy karo…

Tarika: daya..

Daya smiles and leaves..

Tarika: abhijeet tumhe khana nahi khana sach main..

Abhijeet: nahi khana..

Tarika: abhijeet tum agar khana nahi khaogey toh tumhari tabiyat par asar hoga.. chalo be a good boy..(grabs the plate).. main khilati hoon..

Tarika holds small piece of chapatti with sabzi and brings near to abhijeet's mouth.. abhijeet being little naughty.. he turns his face other side..

Tarika: abhijeet main tumhe itne pyaar se khila rahi hoon.. tum kha nahi rahe.. chalo muh kholo.. chup chap.. nahi toh main..

Abhijeet: nahi toh kya?

Tarika: nahi toh main acp sir ko bol dungi..

Abhijeet quickly opened his mouth and tarika feed him like baby..

Tarika: good boy..

Abhijeet: you are bad girl.. acp sir ka naam le kar mujhe dara thi ho..

Tarika: tum mantey bhi toh nahi ho..(raising her eyebrow)

Abhijeet smiles.. finally abhijeet eats his favourite dish…

Abhijeet: waise sabzi aachi hai.. bas time bahut laga..

Tarika mumring: ha aur gandagi bhi bahut hui..

Abhijeet: kuch kaha.. tumne..

Tarika: nahi toh.. abhijeet mujhe.. daya ne sab bataya.. ki kaise.. tumne.. tum humhe bata saktey they na..

Abhijeet: tarika main kisi ko pareshan nahi karna chahta tha..

Tarika: abhijeet is mein pareshani ki koi baat nahi hai.. tum agar..

Abhijeet: tarika ab tum bhi mujhe sunne lagi.. pehle daya..

Tarika: main tumhe sunna nahi rahi hoon.. bas.. khud toh galti kartey hoon..

Abhijeet: maine kya galat kiya..

Tarika: humse sab chupaya..

Abhijeet: bata deta toh kya kartey tum sab.. hai.. sabki jaan khatre main padh jati.. aur sab mere liye..

Tarika: aacha relax abhijeet.. aise jhor se bolna tek nahi hai..

Abhijeet: sorry tarika woh main.. kuch jyada hi bol gaya..

Tarika: main samaj sakti hoon.. ki tumne jo kiya humhari bhaliye ke liye kiya.. maafi ek shart pe milegi..

Abhijeet: kaisi shart..

Tarika: yahi ki aagay koi bhi aisa khadam uthne se pehle tum mujhe, daya ya acp sir kisi ko bhi sab kuch bataugey.. nahi toh..

Abhijeet: aacha tek hai.. I promise..

Tarika smiles.. daya knocks the door.. agar tum dono ka romance ho gaya ho toh main andar aa sakta hoon..

Abhijeet: aa gaye mahshey..

Daya: kuch kaha..

Abhijeet: nahi..

Daya looks at the empty bowl and plate.. lo jabse main tumhe khilane ki koshish kar raha tha toh maine nahi.. tarika ne khilaya toh bina kuch nakre begar kha liya..

Tarika: daya itna aasan nahi tha.. acp sir..ka..

Abhijeet: ha toh meri marzi main kaise bhi khao..

Daya: aacha ji.. waise tumhare liye ek good news hai..

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya: yahi ki kal main khana jaldi bana longa.. aaj ki tarah late nahi hoga..

Abhijeet: (smiles) aacha.. woh toh kal hi pata chalega.. aur aaj jo tumne banaya bahut aacha tha.. hai kisine madad ki hai tumhari..(looks at tarika)..

Tarika pov: issey kaise pata chala..

Daya: nahi maine khud banaya..

Abhijeet: daya main itna bhi kamzoor nahi hoon… main sab janta hoon… ki tarika ne tumhari madad ki hai..

Tarika: abhijeet banaya daya ne hi hai.. maine toh bas.. guide kiya hai…

Daya: ha abhi..

Abhijeet: aacha.. tek hai guide ki hai na.. toh kal bhi yahi banana.. aapne aap..

Daya stunned..

Daya: ha ha bana longa…tumhe itna pasand aaya.. aayega hi tari..

Abhijeet: daayaa…

Tarika: aacha ab main chalti hoon.. bye.. and good night..

Abhijeet: bye.. good night..

Daya: good night tarika.. and sweet dreams..(teasing)..before he says further tarika leaves..

Daya: abhijeet.. kya soch rahe ho?

Abhijeet: kuch nahi daya.. baithe baithe bahut bore ho gaya hoon..

Daya: aacha.. tek hai ek kaam kartey hai..

Abhijeet: kya?

Daya gets up holds abhijeet..

Abhijeet: kya kar raha hai tu daya..

Daya: kuch nahi.. tumhe sahara de raha hoon..

Daya helps him get up.. ab chalo..

Abhijeet: nahi daya.. nahi hoga..

Daya: mujhe pe bharosa nahi..

Abhijeet: khud se jayada..

Daya: toh.. pakdo mera haath aur chalo..

Abhijeet holds his hand.. other hand daya places on his shoulder.. abhijeet moves his leg.. he finds it difficult.. but still does it…

Daya: aaram se..

Daya takes abhijeet to car.. make him sit… then drives..

Abhijeet: daya hum itni raat ko kaha ja rahe hai..

Daya: boss.. tum chup nahi baith saktey..

Abhijeet: aacha tek hai…

After 30 minutes they reach at the beach..

Daya helps abhijeet to get out.. and they sit on the bench.. abhijeet enjoys the waves of the sea.. wind blowing..

Abhijeet: thanks yaar.. itne dino baad aapni man pasand jaga par aaya hoon.. bahut aacha lag raha hai..

Daya: tumhe aacha laga mere liye yahi kaafi hai.. hum week main teen baar jaroor aayege..

Abhijeet: bas tu mere saath hai.. toh sab kuch hai.. tu jab mere pass nahi hota hai toh.. mujhe bahut akelapan mehsoos hota hai.. tere saath jeeney ki aadat si ho gayi hai.. ab toh.. ma..u.

Daya: covers it.. shh.. kabhi aisa kaha toh.. main tumhe chod kar kahi nahi jauga.. aur ab tumhe aisa kuch akele karne bhi nahi dunga.. aur agar kara bhi na.. toh tumhe sahi raste par le aauga..

Abhijeet: aach baba.. chal ab chaltey hai..

Daya: ha chalo…

They reach home.. abhijeet sleeps on daya's lap.. daya placing his hand on abhijeet hair…

Daya: kitne samay baad tumhare saath aaj itna aacha time spend kiya mere yaar.. ab toh main tumhe kahi nahi jaane donga.. kabhi nahi.. daya too sleeps…

Days passes abhijeet his feeling much more better.. all because of all the care and love given to him by him family.. his brother daya.. his father acp.. friends.. rajat, Nikhil.. all.. his plasters has been removed.. just few bandages.. were there now.. he was able to walk with support of stick…

**At duo house**

Daya made breakfast.. he saw abhijeet coming.. he helped him.. even though he could walk..abhijeet sits.. daya serves him..

Daya was mixing cornflaxes.. abhijeet said: daya.. mujhe kuch.. kehna hai..

Daya: ha kaho..

Abhijeet: daya.. ab main tek hoon.. mujhe lagta hai ki tumhe bureau aur duty wapas join karni chahiye..

Daya: abhijeet.. kyu tum mujhe acp sir se maar khilwana chahtey ho.. agar main tumhe akele chod kar gaya toh.. acp sir toh..

Abhijeet: daya.. plz.. waise hi meri wajah se tu 2 mahiney se duty pe nahi gaya hai.. aur kitni chute lega.. aur DCP..

Daya: dekho acp sir ne kaha hai.. main nahi jauga..

Abhijeet: tu meri baat nahi manega..

Daya: nahi..

Abhijeet: aacha.. tek hai.. tu nahi jayega toh main chala jauga.. he gets up.. daya holds him..

Daya: nahi nahi.. tek hai main jaata hoon.. lekin tum..

Abhijeet: meri chinta maat kar ab main chal sakta hoon.. aur..

Daya: ha tek hai.. aur acp sir..

Abhijeet: unhe main samja dunga..

Daya goes.. dresses up and starts to leave.. before he leaves..

Daya: dekho yeh tumhari medicines.. yaad se le lena.. aur khana kha lena.. time par.. main jaldi aane ki koshish karunga..

Abhijeet: ha mere bhai.. tu ja..

Daya smiles and leaves..

**In the Bureau**

Acp enters.. all wishes him..

All: good morning sir..

Acp: good morning

He looks at their faces.. kya baat hai aaj tum sab bahut khush hoo..

Purvi: ha sir.. abhijeet sir.. ab recover kar rahe hai.. khushi ki baat toh hai.. ab toh sir chal rahe hai.. aache se movements ho rahi hai.. hum bahut khush hai.. dekhiye ga.. kuch dino main abhijeet sir.. humhare saath bureau main hongey..

A voice.. bilkul sahi kaha tumne purvi…

All looks and were little stunned and happy too..

Acp: daya tum yaha kya kar rahe ho.. aur tumne abhijeet ko akela kaise choda..

Daya: sir.. main yaha nahi aana chata tha par abhijeet ne mujhe force kiya..

Acp: aur tumne maan liya..

Daya: sir.. woh kehne laga ki..

Acp phone rings..abhijeet..

Acp: hello..

Abhijeet: sir.. aap please daya ko kuch mat kahiye.. maine hi ussey kaha tha..

Acp: abhijeet.. tum

Abhijeet: sir main ab tek hoon.. aur khus khayal rakh sakta hoon.. plz sir..

Acp: lekin tum..

Abhijeet: sir plz.. duty bhi toh zaroori hai..

Acp: aacha tek hai..

He cuts the phone call.. to daya: chalo kaam par lag jao..

Daya smiles.. and moves to his desk..

In evening daya returns back home.. he looks for abhijeet but he is not in the house.. daya gets worried.. yeh kaha gaya.. abhi..(shouts).. abhijeet.. abhijeetttt… kaha ho.. no reply.. he panicks.. daya dials abhijeet's number but not reachable.. kaha chala gaya yeh.. kisse phone karo.. acp sir.. nahi.. rajat ko karta hoon.. daya dials rajat's number..

Daya: r..aj..aat

Rajat: kya hus sir.. aap pareshan kyu hai..

Daya: rajat woh abhijeet ghar pe nahi hai..

Rajat: kya? Abhijeet sir kaha ja saktey hai..

Daya: sab meri galti hai.. mujhe ek baar ussey phone karna chahiye tha.. lekin kaam mein..

Rajat: sir plz aap shaant ho jayei..aapki koi galti nahi.. main aata hoon.. hum milke abhijeet sir ko dund legey…

After 15 minutes.. rajat reaches at duo house…

Rajat: sir..

Daya: rajat.. abhijeet..

Rajat: sir.. abhijeet sir tek honge.. chaliye hum milke dundhtey hai…

Daya grabed his things and opened the door and was shocked to see.. many people.. standing out.. daya and rajat.. looked at each other..

Daya: aap sab yaha..

Person: ha kyu? Nahi aa saktey..

Daya: nahi aisa nahi hai..

Person: aacha ab andar nahi bulaogey yahi khada rakne ka irada hai..

Daya: oh sorry .. daya moves a side 4 people enters in..

Person: waise rajat tum yaha kya kar rahe ho? Aur tum kaha ja rahe they.. abhijeet ko chod kar..

Daya: sir woh actually..

Acp: kya?

Rajat: sir.. hum abhijeet sir..

Salukhe: kya.. hum.. abhijeet.. kar rahe ho? Saf saf batao..

Rajat: sir.. abhijeet sir ka pata nahi kaha chale gaye..

Acp: what?

Daya: ha sir.. jab main ghar aaya toh abhijeet ghar pe nahi tha.. uska phone lag nahi raha…

Acp: aur tumne batana jaroori nahi samja..

Daya: sir.. (head down)

Acp: tum dono ek se ho.. ab khade kya ho.. jao dundo ussey.. pata nahi kaha chala gaya.. sachin tum bhi saath main jao..

Sachin: ji sir..

Rajat: daya and sachin leave…

Acp: pata nahi kaha hoga.. aur kaisa hoga?..

Salukhe: sab tek hoga..

**A/N: itne time baad aayi toh bada update toh dena hi tha.. kaisa tha chapter.. batana.. and ya plz jyada reviews karna.. because after this there is going to 2 more chapters to the story.. I know shuruwat aachi thi chapter ki ending main phirse.. hehe.. par kya karey.. adat hai.. last main cliff hanger dene ki.. toh we are nearly end to the story.. toh jo bhi padh rahe hai review karna maat bulna.. chalo ab padh liya na.. jaane se pehle review karo.. nahi toh.. haha.. chalo jaldi se review karo…and thanks to all who reviewed to this.. and readers… lots of hug and love from me.. to you…**

**Sonali-thank you… dear…**

**Priya-sorry yaar end main dara ne ke liye.. par twist is best…**

**Shrestha-thanks dear…**

**Kkkloveu-thank you so much.. :) late review kiya toh kya hua… and plz don't say sorry..**

**Tasha-thanks… I am really well now..**

**Rukmani-thanks.. yaar..**

**Krittika-suspense.. ke bina maza kaha.. thanks.. :)**

**Duoangel95-thanks…**

**Pari- thank you so much.. take care… :)**

**Viva-thanks..**

**Bhavna, rimjim, daljeet,riya, ishani- thank you so much.. guys.. aise hi review kartey rahiye… :)**

**Siya-thanks…**

**Dayadiva-thanks..**

**Pinki-thanks.. for your wishes… **

**Piya-thanks.. dear.. love you too..**

**Palak-thanks… **

**Khushi Mehta-thanks yaar… love you..**

**Sukhmani kaur-I hope aab aap aachi ho gayi ho.. thanks for the review..**

**Dev-thanks…**

**Shilpa-thanks..**

**Ashnoor-thank you yaar…**

**Sweetpari-sorry jyada wait karwaya… love you..**

**Kirti-thanks yaar.. love you..**

**Shrestha- kar diya na update.. tomorrow I will update wapas pana.. :)**

**And thanks a lot to all the guests… keep reviewing… **

**Jane se pehle review karo… nahi toh.. hehe..chalo atleast 300 reviews toh cross karwado.. story khatam hone se pehle.. plz atleast 35 reviews… to this chapter.. plz plz.. pretty plz.. bye.. take care…**


	13. Author Note

**Author Note**

**Guys this is not done.. issey pehle chapters main 38 reviews.. and chapter 12 mein sirf 15 reviews… Plz review kijiye.. there are more than 1000 visitors to the story but on 15 reviews.. to update next chapter I need reviews.. plz guys.. and I am telling.. this is going to be last chapter of the story….. plz guys.. if I enough review than only I will update last chapter 13… which is WELCOME BACK ABHIJEET.. plz guys review kijiye… I am really sorry I have hurt you.. I am really thankfull to those who read and review at the same time… plz guys.. itne kaam review miltey hai toh story likhne ka maan bhi nahi karta… the chapter 13 is ready written all I am waiting for the reviews… toh review karo.. pehle chapter 12 padho phir review karo…. **


	14. WELCOME BACK ABHIJEET

**WELCOME BACK ABHIJEET**

Daya rajat and sachin.. continuous search for abhijeet where possible places he could be.. and last place they search.. at the beach…

Daya: rajat tum right side dekho.. sachin tum left.. main yaha dekh ta hoon…

Rajat and sachin: ji sir..

They look around.. sachin shouts daya sir… who he nearby…

Sachin: sir jaldi aayie…

Daya comes and sees abhijeet lying on the rock.. daya holds him..

Daya: abhijeet.. kya hua? Akhein kholo? Abhijeet… sachin jaldi gadi lekar aao…

Sachin: ji sir…

Sachin brings the car.. with help of rajat.. daya takes him to quills… daya sit behind with abhijeet placing abhijeet's head to his lap… sachin stops the car…

Acp hears the sound.. lagta hai aa gaye.. sachin hurriedly rings the doorbell.. salukhe opens.. all panick seeing abhijeet..

Acp: daya kya hua issey…

Daya: sir pata nahi..

Acp: jaldi issey room main lita doo..

Daya and rajat take abhijeet to his room.. salukhe checks him…

Daya: sir.. abhijeet tek toh hai na..

Acp: daya abhijeet tumhe mila kaha..

Daya: sir.. humne haar jagah dekha jaha abhijeet ho sakta tha.. akhir main hum beech pe gaye.. waha abhijeet.. behosh mila..

Acp: salukhe..

Salukhe: arrey khabrao maat kuch nahi hua.. abhijeet tek hai.. mujhe lagta hai.. abhijeet ne duphar ke baad kuch khaya nahi isliye.. chakar aa gaya hoga..

Rajat: par sir.. abhijeet sir beach pe kaise..

Daya: mujhe pata hai.. jab bhi abhijeet ko koi baat pareshan karti hai.. ya akela pan mehsoos karta hai toh abhijeet aksar beach pe jata hai.. waha ussey aacha lagta hai..

Abhijeet slowly opens his eyes.. he looks around.. he tries to get up… daya comes forward..

Daya: aaram se..

Acp: kya hai yeh abhijeet.. tum..

Abhijeet: sir.. main yaha kaise..

Rajat: sir.. aap humhe beach par behosh miley…

Daya: pata hai hum sab kitna khabra gaye they.. tumhara phone nahi lag raha tha.. aur tum bina bataye chale gayey..

Abhijeet: sorry daya.. main tujhe kaam main disturb nahi karna chahta tha.. main subah se ghar main akele tha.. teri yaad bhi aa rahi thi.. socha todha ghum lunga toh..

Acp: aise baat thi toh tum hum mein se kisi ko phone kar saktey they.. hum khud tumhe leke jatey.. akele jaane ki kya jaroorat thi…

Abhijeet: sir.. main ab tek hoon..

Daya: aacha tek ho.. maine tumse kaha tha na.. khana time par khana.. aur dawai lena.. abhijeet.. laparwai..

Acp: ha bilkul sahi kaha daya ne.. ab hum yaha se tabhi jayege.. jab tak tum khana nahi khaogey aur dawai nahi logo..

Abhijeet: aisi baat hai toh sir aaj sab saath khana khayegey..

Daya: ha sir.. sachin rajat.. tum bhi..

Abhijeet: par daya. Aaj hum khana ghar nahi bahar khayegey..

Daya: nahi ghar pe hi.. tum..

Abhijeet: daya plz.. aur sabke saath.. main kabse iss din ka intezar kar raha tha.. ki kab sabke saath ek saath.. plz daya..

Acp: daya.. aaj chaltey hai.. sabko phone karke sunshine restaurant main bula lo..

Abhijeet smiles..

All reach at the restaurant.. daya sits beside abhijeet… tarika comes with purvi and Shreya.. abhijeet smiles and signals something with his eyes… tarika understands.. she sits beside abhijeet… and salukhe beside tarika..

Abhijeet murmuring: inney bhi yahi baithna tha..

Tarika: kuch kaha tumne..

Abhijeet: nahi nahi.. kuch nahi..

They are eating…

Freddy: sir.. kitne samany baad.. aaj hum sab ek saath enjoy kar rahe hai.. pure 6 mahiney baad..

Purvi: ha sir.. abhijeet sir aapke bina kuch bhi aacha nahi lagta tha.. aapko aaj is tarah se dekh kar.. aaj main bahut khush hoon.. jantey hai sabse jyada maine miss kiya.. aapko..

Daya: galat.. sabse jyada maine miss kiya mere dost ko…

All start fighting… abhijeet: arrey arrey kyu bacho ki tarah ladh rahe ho.. tum sab ne mujhe equally miss kiya hai.. aur maine tum sabko..

Tarika: aaj toh maza aa gaya khane main…

Shreya: ha maza toh aayega hi.. abhijeet sir aapke pass jo hai..

Tarika and abhijeet blushes.. all laugh…

Abhijeet: thank yoy sir.. itne samay baad main aache se jiya hoon.. yeh haasi pal.. maine socha nahi tha ki main kabhi wapas apni asli zindagi ji pauga.. par aap sab ne mujhe nayi zindagi degi..

Acp: aacha.. ab emotional maat karo.. chalo kal kaam par bhi jana hai…aur ha yaha ke baad daya aur abhijeet ghar hi jana..

Daya: ji sir…

All leave…

Daya is driving the quills.. he quiet.. abhijeet can't bear the silence..

Abhijeet: daya thanks aaj ke liye…

Daya: boss.. abhi drive karne do.. ghar ja kar baat kartey hai…

Abhijeet pov: issey kya hua.. kahi mujhse naraz toh nahi…par abhi tak toh sab sahi tha.. they reach home..

Daya: tum chalo main gadi park karkey aata hoon.. aaram se jana..

Abhijeet goes in.. he sits on the sofa.. daya comes in.. he goes into abhijeet's room.. abhijeet glanced at him… he is confued… daya brings abhijeet's medicine.. goes to dinning table… brings glass of water.. comes close to abhijeet..he gives him water.. and gives him his medicine..

Daya: chup chap dawai khalo..

Without doing any drama abhijeet takes his medicine.. daya takes the glass from him.. keeps it on table.. starts to leave.. abhijeet holds his hand..

Abhijeet: daya aise kyu behave kar raha hai.. maine..

Daya: tumhe andaza bhi hai tumhe ghar pe na pa kar main kitna darr gaya tha.. hain.. aur jab tumhe waha aise dekh kar merit oh saans hi atak gayi thi.. abhijeet maine sabke samne tumhe kuch nahi kaha.. par ab keh raha hoon.. humesha aapni manmani kartey ho..

Abhijeet like a good boy.. listening to all the scolding..

Daya: abb kuch boltey kyu nahi…

Abhijeet: daya.. sorry yaar

Daya: sorry.. sorry kyu bol rahe ho.. karo apni man mani.. mujhe duty pe bej diya.. bahut keh rahe they main akele aapne dhyan rakh sakta hoon.. dekho kya hua.. dawai nahi li… shyam ko kuch khaya bhi nahi.. ha.. tum laparwai kabse karne lagey abhijeet..

Abhijeet smiles… daya looks at him..

Daya: yaha main janab ko dandht raha hoon.. yeh hai ki.. smile kar rahe hai…

Abhijeet: daya.. sorry bola na.. dekh ab main tek hoon.. and I promise.. aagey se aise galti dubara nahi hogi..

Daya: main hone donga nahi… kal main ghar par hi ruku ga.. tumhare saath.. aur jab tak tum puri tarah se tek nahi ho jatey… na main bureau jauga aur na tumhe jaane dunga..

Abhijeet: daya yeh kya baat hai… nahi tu bureau jayega..

Daya: main nahi jauga…

Abhijeet: daya.. maine kaha na agey aisa kuch nahi hoga… plz bas kuch din ki baat hai phir main bhi duty join karunga..

Daya: ha toh saath hi janegey..

Abhijeet: daya.. tu meri baat kyu nahi sunta..

Daya: tumne meri baat maani..

Abhijeet lowers his head..

Daya: main kuch nahi sunuga… kal main bureau nahi ja raha..

Daya goes to a room.. brings first aid kit… daya takes out bandages…

Daya: aapna haath aagey karo…

Abhijeet forwards his hand.. daya changes abhijeet's bandages… slowly… and checks the movement of his hands and legs… as doctor adiviced…

Daya: ab chup chap apne kamre main ja kar soh jao…

Abhijeet gets up.. mumering: aise order de raha hai jaise mera baap ho.. huh..

Daya hears.. and smiles..

Daya: kuch kaha tumne…

Abhijeet: nahi kuch nahi…

Abhijeet goes into his room.. closes the door.. daya watches it..

Daya: kahi maine kuch jyada toh nahi keh diya.. after 15 minutes… daya comes to abhijeet's room.. he sees him sleeping.. he comes near to him… sits beside him..

Daya: sorry mere yaar… maine tujhe kuch jyada hi daandh diya.. main smajta hoon.. tu kyu aise akele gaya tha.. hum sab pareshan na ho.. par boss tum jaantey ho na.. tumhe zara sa bhi kuch ho jata hai.. mujhe takleef hoti hai.. tumne ek baar mujhe phone kar diya hota… main turant aa jata..kya mujhe itna bhi haak nahi ki main tumhe daanth sako..

Abhijeet: bilkul haak hai…

Daya stunned… abhijeet turns his face…

Daya: abhijeet tum.. tum toh..

Abhijeet gets up..

Abhijeet: tujhe laga ki main soh raha tha… I am sorry daya… mere karan tu inta pareshan hua.. par..

Daya: nahi boss.. I am sorry mujhe tumhe itna kuch nahi kehna chahiye tha.. main samaj sakta hoon.. isliye aab tum jo kahogey main wahi karuga..

Abhijeet raises his eyesbrows.. jo kahuga wahi karogey..

Daya: ha..

Abhijeet: toh kal tum bureau jaugey…

Daya: kya.. abhijeet yeh galat hai…

Abhijeet: kuch galat nahi hai.. tumne kaha tum meri sari baatein manogey toh.. tum jaugey bureau.. that's final…

Daya: lekin..

Abhijeet: lekin wakin kuch nahi.. and I promise.. agar mujhe kahi jaana hoga toh amin tumhe bola lunga..

Daya: paka..

Abhijeet: ha yaar.. promise ka matlab nahi pata jo pakka puch raha hai..

Daya: nahi pata hai.. par yeh nahi pata k kab tum aapna irada badal do…

Abhijeet: daya tu.. ruk abhi batata hoon tujhe..

Daya gets up and runs.. abhijeet runs behind him…

Abhijeet: daya ruk..

Daya: nahi rukuga.. pakar saktey ho toh pakar lo…

Daya stops seeing abhijeet… abhijeet stops to… as he sees daya staring at him…

Abhijeet: kya hua? Mujhe aise kyu dekh rahe ho?

Daya: boss.. tum bina.. stick ke khade hoon..

Abhijeet looks down.. he smiles…

Abhijeet: ha daya.. sab teri wajah se… thanks…

Daya: maine kuch nahi kiya.. tumne koshish ki.. aur dekho… aaj tum bina kisi shahrey ke ho…

Abhijeet: ha par tum mera saath nahi detey toh yeh nahi hota…

Daya: soh toh hai.. chalo abb soh jatey hai.. kal mujhe bureau jana hai…

Abhijeet: now that's a good boy.. good night…

Daya: good night…

Daya and abhijeet goes to sleep…

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Daya goes into abhijeet room with breakfast.. but abhijeet is not there… abhijeet comes out from bathroom… daya smiles looking at his best buddy… who is back in his avatar..

Daya: good morning boss..

Abhijeet: good morning daya…

Daya: aaj bahut smart lag rahe ho..

Abhijeet: main toh aisa hi hoon..

Daya: nahi kya hai na kuch din pehle tumhara sar, par aur hathon mein bandages thi.. ab mera purana wala abhijeet wapas aa gaya hai..

Abhijeet: aacha chal nasty de.. mujhe bhuk lagi hai…

Daya and abhijeet have their breakfast… daya phone rings.. he picks up..

Daya: ha.. main aata hoon.. okay..

Abhijeet: kya hua?

Daya: acp sir ne imeediately bureau bulaya hai..

Abhijeet: main bhi chalta hoon..

Daya: nahi.. acp sir ne sirf mujhe bulaya hai… aur tum bul rahe ho.. tumhari chute abhi khatam nahi hui hai..

Abhijeet: kya yaar… pata hai kal ki bajae aaj chalta hoon na..

Daya: nahi..

Abhijeet: aacha tek hai…

Daya leaves smiling..

Daya pov: sorry boss.. kal jab tum aaogey na tumhari narazgi ek dum khatam ho jayegi…

**In the bureau**

Daya comes..

Purvi: sir.. abhijeet sir ko shak toh nahi hua…

Daya: nahi..

Acp: good.. aacha ab kaam par lag jao.. aur ha daya tumhe pata hai na kya karna hai..

Daya: ji sir…

All are doing something in the bureau.. tarika and salukhe joins them… tarika's phone rings.. she shouts… SIR…

All look at her..

Salukhe: tarika kya hua.. chila kyu rahi ho?

Tarika: sir.. abh..abhijeet ka phone… shh… sab shh..

Acp: tarika ussey kuch bhi pata nahi chalna chaiye…

All became quiet..

Tarika: hello.. abhijeet..

Abhijeet: hello… tarika..

Tarika: ha abhijeet..

Abhijeet: tum kaha ho..

Tarika: main.. lab main hoon kyu?

Abhijeet: main.. keh raha tha ki agar shyam ko tum free ho toh hum dinner pe chale..

Tarika: dinner.. (she smiles) daya noddes no..

Tarika: I am sorry abhijeet.. main aaj nahi aa paugi.. aaj main lab main dher tak kaam karne wali hoon..

Abhijeet: aacha tek hai koi nahi.. bye..

Tarika: bye..

Abhijeet: huh.. jabse tek hua hoon.. tarika ke saath time bitane ka mauka nahi mila.. ab kal se duty phir pata nahi kab..

Tarika: daya tumne mujhe mana kyu kiya.. abhijeet bura maan gaya..

All: oohhh…

Tarika blushes..

Salukhe: arrey koi nahi kal tum chale jana dinner ke liye.. yeh kaam jyada jaroori hai…

Tarika: tek hai.. sir..

It was 12 mid night..abhijeet is waiting for daya to come.. he dials his number but not reachable..

Abhijeet: hadh ho gayi hai.. aisa kya kaam aa gaya ki mujhe phone tak nahi kiya.. huh.. main chala soney jab aana hoga aa jayega..

Abhijeet goes to sleep.. after half an hour.. daya comes to the house….

Daya: lagta hai naraz hai.. koi nahi kal mana longa.. daya too goes to sleep..

**Next morning**

Abhijeet gets up.. he was expecting daya will be waking him up today.. but no.. abhijeet gets ready.. he opens his cupboard.. looks at his dresses… which he used to wear.. he picks blue shirt and coat.. he was missing them from long time.. he wears his clothes and goes down…

Abhijeet: daya.. but daya is nowhere.. he goes to dining table.. breakfast is there.. with a note..

Sorry boss.. jaldi bureau jana tha… isliye tumhe bina uthae chala gaya.. nasta bana diya hai.. kha kar.. bureau aa jana… aur hai gadi ki chabi sofay ke pass rakhi hai..

Daya..

Abhijeet: aaj main itne dino baad bureau jane wala hoon.. aur daya saath nahi.. socha tha saath saath jayegey.. par.. kher..

Abhijeet eats the breakfast.. he picks up the keys, looks the door and goes near to quills.. someone spyies on him.. smiles..

Person on phone: target approaching to destination…

Abhijeet is driving.. he sees one car following him.. he stops his car… the other car following him goes.. abhijeet drives again.. he reaches the bureau… he parks the quills..

Peron on phone: target will be in 5 minutes.. it's time now…

Abhijeet reaches to the door of the bureau.. he opens it.. it's dark..

Abhijeet: bureau main andhera…

As he steps forward.. on top small light lights up.. abhijeet looks down.. written.. with flowers..

WELCOME BACK ABHIJEET.. he smiles…

He moves forwards.. together with him.. one by one lights on… all lights are on.. abhijeet looks around the bureau.. bureau is decorated.. one side of wall there is pictures of abhijeet and team… daya, freddy, purvi.. all are in picture.. other side.. written in big words.. WE LOVE YOU ABHIJEET SIR…

All come out… screaming… WELCOME BACK ABHIJEET SIR.. (except daya, acp, tarika and salukhe)..

Abhijeet was really surprised.. thank you.. yeh sab aap logo ne kiya..

Purvi: ha sir.. aap pure 6 mahiney baad bureau mein aaye hai.. toh hum aapke liye itna toh kar hi saktey hai na..

Daya: bilkul sahi kaha purvi.. cid ki shaan itney samay baad lotha hai.. toh kuch special toh karna hi tha..

Person enters: sir main late nahi hua na..

Daya: nahi bilkul time pe.. ho Nikhil…

Nikhil: sir.. aapne mujhe abhijeet sir ke peeche laga diya.. unhone toh mujhe pakar hi liya tha..

Abhijeet: aacha toh tum mera peecha kar rahe they..

To save Nikhil.. acp..

Acp comes.. he hugs abhijeet.. welcome my son..

Abhijeet: thank you sir…

All the boys wish him and hug him..

Purvi and Shreya: sir yeh gift aapke liye..

Abhijeet: iski kya jaroorat thi..

Purvi: sir plz lijiye na..

Abhijeet takes it.. opens it.. it is all cid team in a photo frame and below written.. we are a family.. now…

Acp: aaj humhara parivaar pura hua..

Daya: ha sir.. aarey abhi celebration baki hai..

Abhijeet: ab kya hai..

Pankaj brings the cake… it's chocolate cake on top written.. WELCOME ABHIJEET… abhijeet cuts the cake and feeds to all.. and all to him..

Abhijeet: aacha toh kalse aap sab yaha busy they..

Shreya: ha sir.. kal raat 12 baje tak humne itna kuch kiya..

Abhijeet: tarikaji aap bhi..

Tarika nodded yes..

Abhijeet: thank you.. main aaj ka din nahi buluga…

Pankaj: sir.. sab toh ho gaya bas dance rehgaya…

Salukhe: ab tum humse iss umar main dance karwao gey..

Purvi: sir plz.. aaj aap humhe nahi rokegey.. plz sir..

Sachin: ha sir…

Music plays all dance and enjoy… Pankaj and freddy dance was the funniest… but suddenly they stop.. one person is standing at the door.. he enters inside..

Person: ab yahi baki tha… cid officers nach rahe hai..

All head down..

Person: toh jashan manaya jar aha hai..

Acp: sir.. abhijeet..

Dcp chitrole: abhijeet..

He goes near to abhijeet…

Dcp: tumhare bare main sunna.. tumhare saath jo hua.. bahut bura hua.. tumhare maut ki khabar sun kar bureau bilkul.. shant sa ho gaya.. lekin tum wapas aa gaye.. mujhe iss baat ki khushi hai..he smiles.. all smiles… main itna bhi bura nahi hoon… anyways.. welcome SENIOR INSPECTOR ABHIJEET…

All clap..

Dcp: acp tumhe abhi tak abhijeet ko diya nahi..

Acp: sir main de hi raha tha..

Dcp: main hi de deta hoon.. acp gives dcp something..

Dcp: yelo abhijeet tumhara batch and your gun.. abhijeet takes them.. tears rolls..

Abhijeet: sir.. thank.. you..

Dcp: aab duty shuru..

Abhijeet: ji sir..

Dcp leaves..

Acp: kamal ka aadmi hai…

Daya: ha sir.. issey samajna humhare baski baat nahi…

Acp looks at abhijeet who was emotional…

Acp: abhijeet kya hua..

Abhijeet: kuch nahi sir.. bas yeh toh khushi ke aasho hai..

Freddy: sir.. aapko bureau main wapas pakar.. bureau phirse chamkne laga… chaliye sir..

Freddy takes abhijeet to his desk..

Dekhiye.. 6 mahino se yeh chair uskey malik ka intezar kar rahi hai.. aur yeh computer.. kab se raha dekh raha hai.. kab ussey use karne wala aayega.. aur yeh desk.. toh..

Abhijeet: bas freddy.. maine bhi sab bahut miss kiya.. abhijeet touches.. his computer, desk.. and sits to his chair.. mujhe meri life wapas mil gayi…

All smiles.. today bureau environment was different.. we could say it has come back to normal..

Daya: boss.. aaj tum promise karo hum sab se.. kabhi tum kuch bhi aisa akela nahi karogey ki tumhe kabhi alvida kehna padey..

Rajat: ha sir..

Abhijeet: main wada karta hoon…

Everyone had a enormous smile on their faces..

At the last.. all got back their lovable abhijeet sir back…..

**At night**

Abhijeet, tarika, purvi, rajat.. went into one car… others with daya…

Daya(teasing): abhijeet aaram se aana koi jaldi nahi…

Abhijeet gives angry looks.. sits into car drives.. abhijeet drop rajat and purvi to their respective home..

Tarika and abhijeet are alone on the car…

Abhijeet: tarikaji..

Tarika: ha abhijeet…

Abhijeet: main.. woh.. keh rah tha ki..

Tarika: ki.. bolo na..

Abhijeet: kuch nahi.. aapka ghar aagaya..

Tarika: andar nahi aaogey..

Abhijeet: nahi main..aap

Tarika: abhijeet plz..

Abhijeet couldn't say no.. he goes inside with tarika…

Tarika brings water for abhijeet.. abhijeet drinks it.. tarika starts to leave.. abhijeet holds her hand…

Abhijeet: tarika.. main tumse.. kuch kehna..

Tarika: ha kaho..

Abhijeet: tumhe pura yakin tha ki main wapas aaunga..

Tarika sits beside him.. ha mera dil humesha yahi kehta tha ki mere abhijeet ko koi mujhse alag nahi kar sakta.. tum toh chal diye mujhe chod kar.. par dekho..maine tumhe pa hi liya..

Abhijeet: ek baat kaho tarika.. tum duniya ki sabse khubsurat aut aachi ladki ho… meri khushnaseebi hai ki tum meri zindagi ka ek eham hissa ho…

Tarika: aur main duniya ki sabse lucky ladki hoon.. jisko itna aacha ladka mila…

Abhijeet: kitne samay baad tumhare saath hoon..

Tarika: haan.. main kab se iss din ka intezar kar rahi thi kab hum phirse..

Abhijeet being a little naughty.. phirse..

Tarika: kuch nahi..

Abhijeet kisses her forhead… I LOVE YOU TARIKA..

I lOVE YOU TOO ABHIJEET..

Tarika places her head near to abhijeet chest… and abhijeet places his head on top of her.. they fall sleep there… all this is KABHI ALVIDA NA KEHNA…

….….THE END…

**A/N: guys.. I am not really good at romance part… so just tried.. so how was the ending of the story…..jab tak logo ko kaho nahi toh reviews kartey nahi.. I am really happy ki iss baar jyada se jyada logo ne review kiya.. you all made my day 50 reviews… and I am really sorry if I have hurt anyone.. par aab sab bhi toh samaj jiye na.. hehe.. main ab bhi expect kar rahi hoon.. ki last chapter main mujhe bahut reviews milegey… so read and review.. mujhe phirse disappointment mat kar riye ga.. mujhe bhi baar baar aaisa karna aacha nahi lagta.. and I am really thankfull to all for your review… khub sare review karna… plz do tell me what you liked and disliked in whole story… I will surely reply… **

_Aditya-thank you.. I hope last main abhirika pasand aaye ho…_

_Shilpam56- hi.. thanks.. _

_Cracresta-thank you for ypur review.. aur main regular reviewrs se naraaz bilkul nahi ho… review kartey rehna.. :)_

_Shrestha-dekho abhijeet ko kuch nahi hua… :)_

_Kirti-thank you for tour patience.. love you yaar.. :)_

_Rukmani-thank you…_

_Krittika-thank you.. love you.._

_Duoangel95-ek dum sahi.. main ussey kuch nahi honey dungi… thanks… tc.._

_Miss earth-thanks.. _

_Pari-thanks.. I am fine dear.. exams tek they… take care…_

_Sweetpari-thanks yaar… and I forgor to wish you.. so sorry… happy belated birthday… love you…_

_Jyoti-thank you… for your continuous support.. keep reading… :)_

_To all Guests… thank you…_

_Guest-hum kabhi alvida nahi kehengey.. yuhi likhtey rehengey.. :)_

_Bani- thank you… _

_Raj- chalo koi nahi late sahi review kiya.. mere liye yahi bahut hai… :) ab mat bulna review karna.._

_Abc-thanks.._

_123-thanks yaar.. jab aap review karo toh 30 minutes baad check kiya karo.. tab post hotey hai.._

_Mg-thanks… iss baar bhi review karna.._

_Diva-chalo maaf kiya… thanks… iss bar maat bulna…_

_Ranju-thanks yaar.. review jaroor karna.._

_Poonum-thanks.._

_Confidentgirl22-thanks.. busy thi.. koi nahi.. and mujhe basically abhijeet based story pasand hai.. ky aap ek story likh sakti ho.. abhirika based.. kuch suspense type.. not only romance but mystery… :)_

_Sonali-thanks.. for the review…._

_Aditi-chalo maaf kiya… ab jaldi review karna.._

_Mano-thanks…_

_Kirti-sorry jyada wait karwaya.._

_Kkkloveu-thank you…_

_Khushi Mehta-thanks…. Chalo koi nahi.. exams first… ab toh time par review kar dena…_

_Palak-thanks.._

_Piya-thanks.. aapki request pe hum jaroor kam karengey…_

_Anhaal-thanks…_

_Duo angel-thanks…_

_Sunshinebright-kaha they aap.. kab se aapke review ka wait ho raha tha… thank you so much.. last chappy hai review karna toh banta hai…_

_Siya01-thank you.. koi nahi late ho toh kya hua.. and thank you so much…._

_Shilpa- thank you…_

_Misha c- I am really sorry aapko maine hurt kiya.. lekin aap hi batao.. main kya karoon.. 15 reviews only.. not good na.. chalo.. ab review kar dena… ismein aapki koi galti nahi hai.. aap toh regular reviewer ho.. :)_

_To all guest thank you once again… keep supporting me…_

**So late time… review kardi jiye… iss story ko… plz plz… jo bhi padhey review karey bina maat jaana… plz yaar…. I am hoping to get atleast 38 reviews to this last chapter… plz plz.. review… negative and positive kuch bhi ho.. par review karo…. :) till then bye bye.. take care…I will surely reply… to all…**


	15. THANKING ALL

Just thanking everyone for last time….

SRIJA- thank you.. so much.. I will soon come up with new story..

Pari- thanks… yes I will be back with rocking story…

Miss Earth-thanks… for supporing me since chapter 1… love you…

Mano-thanks…

Khusi Mehta-ha yaar.. jaldi end ho gayi… thanks… and welcome.. :)

Palak- thank you for your support since beginning… love you..

Piya- thanks…

Krittika- thank you thank you.. love u… di…

Anhaal- thank you.. a lot.. will come up with new story…

Cracresta- ha nayi story likhna banta hai… :) thanks for ypur continues support…

To all guests- thanks… thanks… keep supporting me…

Duoangel95-thanks… I will surely come back with new story… keep supporting me…

Shrestha- thank you very much.. dear.. for all your support…

Duo angel-thanks… dear….

Rukmani- thank you.. I am really glad aapko pasand aaya…

Aditi-thank you very much..

Shilpa-thank you… for your continuous support…

Shubhangi-hi dear.. thanks.. me too.. I am also biggest fan of abhijeet…

Sweetpari- thanks yaar… aise hi saath detey rehna…

Siya-thank you very much…

Jyoti-thankyou.. yaar.. ek khatam hui toh dusri shuru ho jayegi.. :) aap bas aise hi mera saath deti raho…

R and r-thanks.. I will come up with new story…

Misha- thanks yaar… main koshish kar rahi hoon…. Keep supporting me..

Pinki- thanks…

Kkkloveu- thanks to you too..

And thanks to others too…. For reading it… sukhmani… pponum, ranju, mg and other… thank you thank you.. love you all..

Will be back soon with new story.. and updating others too…

Till then

Bye bye

Take care…

SRIJA-GET WELL SOON…

Regards.. Palak96


End file.
